Shattered
by HayHayy
Summary: Jay has been abandoned her whole life and when she goes to La Push reservation, she's hoping to find what she never truly had. But what happens if when she gets what she wants, it's too much to handle? Rated T for language. Jacob/OC/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm super excited/nervous to put it up. This is ultimately a Jacob story but he won't be making his entrance until some later chapters. I just had to have him in it; I am in love with him. : ) Reviews would be amazing, nice or mean. Any would help. ^^ **

** Disclamer: I do not own Twilight. If I did Jacob would've won. **

_You can do this Jay, you can do this. _My little pep talk wasn't giving me much confidence. I felt sick to my stomach and wanted to turn back, I couldn't take another rejection. I have had so many, I truly felt this could be the one to shatter me.

_Oh man up already! You've been alone for years! So what if he says he doesn't want anything to do with you, it doesn't change anything_. I laughed at myself, who was I kidding? It would change everything. I sucked in a deep breath and got out of my car grabbing the folder with all the 'evidence' and quietly shut the door. I left my keys in the ignition in case I needed a quick get a way. I highly doubted anyone on this tiny little reservation would steal it.

I walked the extra half mile to his house, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to actually drive all the way there. It seemed….to formal I guess. When I was there I paused to gaze at the house. Well, it was more of a cottage than anything. It looked decent sized and had a garden off to the side. It was what one of those home decorating magazines would call, "charming."

I wondered if he could sense me yet, I knew what he was. One of those wolf boys. I never learned much from my father, _our_ father, but one thing he did teach me was the Quileute legends. Joe was always searching for something better, always thought he was better than the other scumbags on the street. I haven't seen him since I was nine, left to fend for myself. As sick as it is to say, it makes me feel a little better to know that I wasn't the only child he didn't care about. I climbed up the stairs to the front door and knocked. I don't think I made the conscious decision to knock, it just happened and I wish I hadn't. It wasn't too late to turn around, I could go now. I pinched myself and counted to thirty. Thirty seconds and no one had answered the door. Fuck, I didn't even know if they were home or anything. I wasn't going to knock again; I didn't want to seem relentless…even if that may be exactly what I am. I started to turn, what was I thinking coming here? That I would magically find family?

Right as I turned, I heard the door creak open and I froze. I was not ready for this.

"Hello?" A woman answered the door, probably his girlfriend. Oh great, she'd probably think I was some secret lover. Ew.

I turned back to face her and gasped mentally. She was stunning with long black hair and warm brown skin but she was scarred. On half her face there was three scars that traveled down her body…almost like a bear attack. Or a wolf one, I said to myself connecting the pieces.

_Sam did this. _I didn't know what to say, if Sam did do this then he was more dangerous than what I thought. What if he didn't take what I had to say to well? He could kill me. I mean, I know I'm faster than humans, a lot faster. And my temperature was always running high, but nowhere near as high as the wolves. I couldn't shift like they could, but in human form I could give them a run for their money.

I didn't know how long I was having this internal conversation but when I snapped back to reality that girl was still looking at me. I was going to scowl but I could tell that she was nothing more than friendly. Her eyes showed kindness. Hell, if some crazy chick was standing on my door step not saying a word I wouldn't be so inviting.

"Hi. I…I was wondering if Sa…Sam was here?" Oh great. I just had to stutter, now she probably thought I really was crazy.

Her head cocked to the side slightly and I watched as her eyes lightly raked me over. Her eyes were nothing more than nice though. Here I was, some strange girl who showed up on her doorstep asking for her boyfriend. And that's when I saw the ring on her finger. Opps, correction. Her _fiancé._

"He's actually just coming up." She stared over my shoulder and the most loving smile appeared on her face. Just looking at it made me sick, how could someone ever love someone that much? I haven't even met him yet and I knew they were head over heels for each other. Oh god…..wait. He's coming up? That means he's behind me. I took in a deep breath and clutched my folder of "evidence" closer to me. I can do this, I have everything to gain and nothing to lose. I ignored the little voice in my head that tried to tell me how wrong I was.

I turned and saw him for the first time. He was tall; he had to be near seven feet. And god was he buff. Great, it seemed everybody on this freaking reservation was just beautiful. He had dark tan skin, just a tad darker than his fiancé's. I had the tan Quileute skin too but it was lighter than theirs.

I saw him smile at the girl the same way she smiled at him. Barf. Love makes me sick. I watched as his eyes turned to me and I could see the slightest bit of confusion before they were masked over with curiosity. He quickly climbed the steps and held out his hand to greet me. I took it hesitantly noticing how warm it was. Warmer than what I thought it would be.

"Hey. I'm Sam." His voice was deep and it rang with alpha. Oh great, I would be messing with the head wolf by.

I screamed at myself silently. I would like to play off that I wasn't as freaked as I was, but that would be a lie. I suddenly had no idea what to do. I have gone over this moment in my head a thousand times in the last two months and all of that was gone. Just say it, SAY IT!

"Hey." I smiled warmly shoving the nerves back down my throat. This was my chance. Just say it now. "I'm Jay." _And I just happen to be your sister. _

**A/N: A little short but future chapters will be longer. So what ya think? Love it, hate it? Press that little button below and tell me. : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I looked back in the book and realized Sam's father name is Joshua, not Joe. *face palm to forehead* 0.o **

**This chapter was hard for me to write, it was hard trying to find a way for Jay to tell Sam the truth. So if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to review. : ) I get so excited with every review. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did Seth would be legal. ; )**

We just stood there in silence for what must have been two minutes. I could feel myself turn red. Thankfully it was the girlfriend that spoke up.

"Uh...Should we go in?" How was she that peppy in a situation like this? But then again, neither of them knew how deep this was going to get.

I flashed a smile. "That sounds wonderful." That sounds wonderful? Doofus. I walked in after her and Sam tailed behind us. Haha, tailed. No pun intended. Well, maybe just a little. The inside of the cottage looked just as nice as the outside although it seemed a lot smaller. The walls were painted neutral, warm colors and the broken vase on the table just exuberated home - if that even makes sense. I followed her into the kitchen where she gestured for me to take a seat. She sat a chair down from me, leaving the seat next to me open for Sam. He sat down and took the girlfriend's hand and slid them under the table. Typical cutesy thing.

"By the way, I'm Emily." She grinned so genuinely I couldn't help but smile right back at her.

"Hi Emily." After that I honestly had no idea what to say next and my mind was telling me to just jump into it. I turned towards Sam. "Sam, I actually came here to talk to you."

He seemed taken back a bit, he obviously thought I was here to talk to Emily. Well isn't that a surprise buddy boy. I saw him glance over at Emily, they seemed to communicate something with their eyes and she stood up and announced something about having to do laundry. Both Sam and I watched her leave the kitchen. She seemed to have complete faith in Sam, leaving me alone in here with him. For all she knows I could be some crazy ex-girlfriend turned stalker who came here to tell Sam he was the father of our love child. Just saying.

It wasn't long before Sam turned his eyes to me; they were so dark…like onyx. Hmm, I wonder what his fur looked like when he shifted.

My eyes were dark too, but when the sun hit them just right they would turn a light see through brown. They were the only time they were ever pretty. I had a friend tell me one time that my eyes were "the pretty version of shit brown eyes." Yeah, thanks Katy.

I looked down at my folder, not knowing how to start this. I had gotten this far, there was no way I was turning back. All my life I have never been good with emotions. If there was one thing I learned growing up on the streets with Joe is emotion only gets you in trouble. It never did anybody any good.

"So….." I started. "You're father was Joshua right?"

I watched carefully as I saw his hands clench into fists and light tremors seemed to overtake his body. Emily's face flashed in front of my eyes and I was ready to run any second. I wish that I wasn't so much as a dumb ass and find a way to ease into this but unfortunately I didn't have that talent.

A masked settled over his face, his body was rigid and his face was neutral trying to hide the feelings he had but I had already seen his pain, his anger. There was no hiding it.

"Yes, _that_ man was my father. I haven't seen him in years so if you're here looking for him you won't find him." He no longer looked at me, just stared at the vase sitting on the table with the little crack in it.

My mind was racing. Had he met him before? "Ummm….no. I'm not looking for him, trust me." I could hear the disgust that laced through my voice and I know he did too. He turned to face me again with an eyebrow raised. Now he was interested.

I didn't say anything hoping he would speak up, but he didn't. He was waiting for me to say something. Great. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. You can do this, you can do this. Fuck Jay, just do this already.

"I actually came here to find you. Before you hear all this I swear I'm not a stalker." I kept my eyes focused on my folder; I didn't want to see his reaction to anything I was saying. "I know a lot about you. I know how old are and that you're mom, Allison, raised you all by herself." I didn't avert my eyes; despite what I said about not being a stalker…I'm pretty sure he thinks I am one. Hell, I would. Truth is, when Joshua would get in one of his "nice" coke influenced moods, he would tell me about Sam and his mom. He would tell me magical legends about the Quileute tribe and how the magic ran through our veins. I don't know when I started believing the stories, I guess somewhere deep down inside I knew they were true. And Josh somehow knew Sam was a wolf, I don't know how….he just did.

"I also know you're a shape shifter."

I looked up to meet his gaze. I could see the confusion sprawled across his face. He stared me down, trying to decipher something I wasn't letting out. It was really intimidating, I felt like a five year old being interrogated. But I wasn't going to let him know that, I just stared back until he looked away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He mumbled.

I laughed bitterly. His eyes flew back to me. "Oh, come on." I said chuckling. "I already know that's a lie. You don't have to admit it if you don't want to."

His onyx eyes grew bigger but he didn't deny it any further. "How do you know?"

I smiled hugely, for what reason I had no idea. "Joshua Uley is my father."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! She said it! I'm thinking some of the next chapter will be in Sam's POV. Let me know if you think it's a good idea. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. :D I think I get way more excited than I really should. O.o **

**I wrote part of this next chapter in Sam's point of view and am kinda iffy on it. I also don't know if I'm pulling on too long with the whole scene. So any suggestions let me know. :) **

Sam's POV

Ha…Ha…

She had to be kidding. Right?

Josh never came around much, hell. He probably came around three times since I've been alive. And it was usually whenever he needed something, or at least that's what mum tells me. BUT…but I'm pretty sure that when he did come here, he would've mentioned another kid, even if it was just to get pity from everyone.

But sitting here next to her, how could I deny it? I could kind of see it, we had the same straight nose, high cheek bones. Her skin was a few shades lighter than mine and so wasn't her eyes. She most likely wasn't full Quileute.

I wonder where she came from, who her mother was. She obviously didn't like Joshua, I could tell by the way she spoke about him. Did she grow up with him in her life? In the pit of my stomach I felt jealousy. I immediately berated myself mentally. God Sam, he was a douche. Be happy you didn't grow up with him around. It couldn't have been that good if she's talking about him the way she is.

Reaching my hand up to rub the back of my head, I contemplated what to do next. I wanted to ask her questions, I _needed_ to ask her questions but I had nowhere to start. "What?" Oh brilliant Sam. Yeah, let that be your first one.

She smirked and fiddled with her fingernails. "Joshua is our father."

She said our, _our._ Was I supposed to just believe her? What if she was just making this all up?

Get real. Who would make this up?

If this was real, if she was telling the truth…that meant I had a sister.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I figured if some raging lunatic came up to me and was saying all this crap I would want some proof." She was talking fast, the edge in her voice was barely present but my wolfy sense caught it.

Wolfy sense? I've been hanging around Seth _way_ too much.

That's when she opened up her folder. I noticed that for the first time scrawled across the front was OPERATION PARANORMAL. I burst out laughing, it seemed appropriate. When she looked up at me questioningly, I pointed to the cover and she blushed a deep red.

"I got bored," was her reply. I chuckled to myself a little more as she pulled out papers and pictures. I quickly glanced at the few she had while she shuffled around papers. I honestly wasn't too concerned about proof, I just trusted her.

I saw a picture of her and Josh. I recognized him from pictures mom has showed me a few times. Jay looked young, maybe six or seven. They were out on a street, and from the houses in the background it didn't look very safe. There was graffiti everywhere and most of the houses had bars over the windows. The younger Jay was dirty, like she hadn't taken a bath in a couple days and hadn't eaten for longer than that. Joshua on the other hand looked well feed and clean. I suddenly got angry. Did he really let her go without so he could have everything?

I reminded to calm myself down; this was scary enough as it is. I didn't need to make her afraid.

I caught myself staring at her, _my little sister._

She tossed me the birth certificate. Jaelyn Anne Uley. Born February 19th, 1994. She was only seventeen years old. I quickly scanned the paperwork, noting her mom's name as Katie and yup….right next to father was Joshua Uley.

My mind was racing even faster, going over what she already told me. About how she knew what I was. She said Joshua told her, but why? Why would he tell her about me but not the other way around?

I slid all the pictures and paperwork back at her. I ran my hands over my face and into my eyes. Why did I believe this stuff so easily? Yeah, she had everything to prove it….but still! Shouldn't I be doubting this?

I really don't know if I _want_ to believe this.

Jay's POV

He believed me; I could read it on his face. Alpha boy wasn't so good at hiding emotions. I did a silent happy dance in my head, cringing mentally about how much of a girl I was. I just studied him, again. I honestly had no idea what to say and I almost felt sick to my stomach. Here sitting in front of me was brother, my brother who I could potentially get to know and build a relationship with. And the thought alone scared me shitless.

"So…..yeah," was my brilliant saying. Sam looked at me almost amused, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "I honestly don't know what to really tell you now. When I went over this before I actually came I always thought if it got to this point I would just magically know what to say, you know? I knew if I tried planning it out, I would just fuck up royally. But I guess either way, I don't have any words."

He laughed softly helping me relax some more. "Yeah, this is….a weird situation." I chuckled along with him and genuinely smiled. "I would really like…."

His sentence was interrupted by the sounds of howls. I saw his head perk up and turn towards the back porch. The wolves weren't loud, just quiet enough for mister alpha himself and myself to pick up. I saw him stand up quickly, his hands clenching on the edge of the table.

Once he seemed to realize I was still sitting in his kitchen he turned his body back to me. "Ummm…" He scratched the back of his neck while looking down at the floor.

"Eh, it's okay. The wolf duty calls," I snickered

His onyx eyes widened, I swear they almost popped out. "You heard that?" I just smiled and nodded. "What? How? Are you…"

"Nah. I'm not one of the big boys. Just a little old human. But I guess if you want to know how you'll just have to ask me over another time and we can talk about it." I couldn't believe the words out of my mouth. I pinched the inside of my palm and was sure he could hear my heart rate pick up. I wanted to get to know him, find out the other side of my family more than anything but I didn't want him to think I was desperate.

He laughed again, for such a weird situation we sure seemed to be laughing a lot. "Yeah, definitely. I just found my lil' sis, I wouldn't let you run off so quick."

I beamed at him. "Good. You can reach me at the Port Angeles hotel, just ask for Jaelyn Uley. You should probably hurry though, I can hear your pack starting to get louder." I couldn't keep the grin off my face, this was very unlike me.

He smiled back, and nodded. He turned around to head out before he stopped again. "Just tell Emily I'll be back. She'll know why."

I mumbled a reply and before I knew it he was running across the yard sprinting into the woods. I spun on my heel and almost collided into Emily.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just coming down to check on things with you two." She flustered and ran her hands over her top, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles.

"It's okay, I was just heading out. Sam said to just tell you he'll be back. Um, he had business." I had to almost physically restrain myself from picking at my nails. Whenever I felt uncomfortable or nervous I always picked. I could never grow my nails out and was constantly repainting them because polish chipped so easily on them.

"Kay, he'll be back with the boys later tonight. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" She didn't even know me and was asking me to stay. These people must be nuts.

"No thank you." No thank you? _Who was I? _"I really should be getting back. Maybe another night."

"Okay! That'll be awesome. I'll see you soon." Peppy, peppy Emily. I smiled and nodded and headed out the door into the damp air of La Push reservation. I sighed, refusing to think of what just happened until I got back to the hotel room.

**A/N: The next chapters will move a little faster and the plot will start unraveling. **

**I hope everyone liked it! If ya did or didn't just hit that little button below and tell me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a little longer than when I usually update, life's been getting in the way buutttt this chapter is my longest so far. I'm going to start on making them even longer. ^^**

**CasperGirl523: Maybe. :)**

**xxxNinaxxx: I'll try not to make you sit too long. ;) Haha. And thank you :)**

**Hopeless Divine: ^^ Thank you for the review and all the extra one's in the messages.**

**EclipseLover97: Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did Cam Gigandet would've been in the movie longer. **

A week had passed since I first met Sam. He called the next day, bright and fucking early in the morning. I mean, come on man. After I had gotten past my morning grogginess and realized that he had called to meet up and talk, well….I was more than excited.

I still couldn't believe that things had gone so _well._ I had come to Washington expecting the worse. I've learned that if you expect the worse from people and that's exactly what you get, it's hard to be disappointed. Everyone is your enemy until proven innocent.

But I've never knew how it feels when you're not let down. Yeah, I know that I've only had a brother for a week and at any given point that could change, but for once I just wanted to live in this feeling of happiness.

I sounded like a lifetime movie.

Anyways, Sam invited me over for dinner tonight although I had a feeling Emily had a great deal to do with it. He said that the whole gang was going to be there, I wonder if that meant all the other little wolfy boys. For the first time in a long time, I was nervous genuinely nervous. I told Sam on how Joe and I had lived out on the streets until one day he never came back. I waited two weeks for him before I went to the nearest shelter. Joe had always been against them, saying how they looked down on our "kind". At nine years old, I knew "our kind" wasn't the right kind. I was hungry, cold, and dirty and wanted nothing more than a bed to sleep in.

The shelter I went to was nice. They let me spend the night; I got to shower, eat, and spend the night. The next day they had called the department of social services who put me in an orphanage and from then on I bounced around from foster home to foster home. By the time I was fifteen I was so sick of going from home to home, I emancipated myself and from that point on I've been on my own, even if it feels like it's been that way my whole life.

He had told me about himself, growing up on the reservation, and how Joe's name was actually what caused him to shift for his first time. He didn't really go into a lot of details about everything, but neither did I.

Sam had asked me about my mom and I told him how she died when I was born. I could tell he wanted to ask about Joe, but I'm glad he didn't. All I had were my memories of him and I didn't want those. I'm sure he wanted to know if he was still alive but I didn't have an answer for that. There were a few times growing up when I thought about him, but I figured no matter what the answer was, I'd still be disappointed.

I hooked my iPod to the hotel's laptop, no need to waste my battery, and blasted it. I had it on my favorites play list which had everything from grunge to pop to country. I liked almost every kind of music.

Alice in Chains' _We Die Young_ blared out and I practically threw my clothes from my suitcase onto the bed. Before I head down to Sam's I was going to check out a few apartments in Forks and the reservation. I had saved up enough money to stay in a hotel for about two months with enough money left over to make a down payment on an apartment but I wanted to move into my own place as soon as possible.

I packed everything with me when I came here; I knew that even if Sam rejected me I was going to live in Washington, whether it be in Forks or Seattle or if I even just stayed in Port Angeles. I wanted to live on the reservation, for some reason there was something inside of me pulling me there. I wanted to find out more of my history, of where I came from. I needed something to prove that I really did have part of me somewhere.

I pulled on a pair of black leggings and layered it with a white shirt dress that hung off one shoulder. I liked fashion, but I loved easy even more. After getting dressed I quickly did my makeup and straightened my hair. I had naturally curly hair but it bugged the shit out of me. When I had short hair it would poof out and now that my hair is longer, just past my collar bone, it wasn't so bad but I still had the mindset of when it was short.

I finished with a pair of flip flops; I know…I was high end.

I glanced at my watch, I had to be at an apartment on the reservation at two thirty, another apartment in forks at three thirty, and Sam said I could show up any time after four; which meant I wouldn't head over there until it was almost five. Again with the anxiety about seeming to eager.

I grabbed my keys and left the hotel room taking the stairs down. I wasn't one of those health people who only took the stairs to do "the right thing". To be honest, I always took the elevator but right now it was broken and as lazy as I am, I would not be taking the escalator. Those things had my death written all over it.

I smiled at the door man on my way out, he was pretty cute. Usually I would stay and flirt with him for at least five minutes, no shame in that, but I was already behind my schedule a bit.

It wasn't long before I got to the apartment on the rez. I liked to drive fast but I was responsible with my speed…if there were such a thing. I actually got there fifteen minutes early, a result of me over planning. But since the last person who was supposed to see the apartment bailed, I got in early. Yay.

Turned out the "apartment" was a two bedroom cottage that this couple was renting out. They were moving out to New Hampshire for a job opportunity and didn't want the cottage to go unused. There were two giant bathrooms and I'm pretty sure the living room was twice as big as the room I had back at the hotel, which was pretty big. It came fully furnished so which meant no furniture shopping on my end. All the walls were painted neutral colors and the furniture matched but there were random bouts of bright colors everywhere with cushions, and art pieces. It was just my style.

I didn't even look at the apartment in Forks.

XXXXXX

Since I had signed away my life for the next year, I decided I was in desperate need of a coffee. My days did not function unless I had at least one cup of coffee. Some people were addicted to cigarettes, others to drugs, I just needed coffee.

I drove through Forks just to pass the building where the other apartment was. It made no sense since I had already signed on the cottage but I needed to know what my gorgeous new place was up against.

The building I passed was run down; it actually looked like it was a month away from being condemned. Huh, guess I made the right choice. I kept driving until I found the little café set on the main street. Yes, I had googled coffee shops in La Push and Forks before I made my trip out here today.

Hey, an addict needed a supplier.

I parked the car and almost ran into the shop. I was so excited about the apartment, so nervous about the dinner I needed _something_ in my system. I walked up to the counter and waited for the guy who was supposed to be taking orders to look up from his book.

He was reading Pride and Prejudice. Interesting, probably a summer reading project. He didn't look like the kind of guy to be reading Jane Austen. I felt he'd be happier reading that resembled a Play Boy magazine.

Whoever this guy was, everything about him was perfectly organized. His dark brown hair was spiked almost perfectly, like he had spent some serious time making sure it was exactly how he wanted. His clothes were ironed and fell just right, not a single wrinkle.

After what seemed like was two hours but was probably two minutes I drummed my fingers on the counter. I hated interrupting people and always got awkward but this was a different case.

He seemed to jump off the stool, and I watched as the book fell to the ground. I inwardly cringed, I loved that book.

He followed my eyes and just shrugged. "Sorry, I thought you were my boss and he made it pretty clear that if I wasn't on top of the job one more time he would fire me."

I smirked. "Then why are you reading?"

He blushed lightly, "Summer reading project for one of my college classes."

_Cha-ching._ I was getting good at this. I smiled at him innocently. "Do you guys have iced coffee?"

He nodded at me while looking me up and down. "I'm Oliver." He leaned against the counter and stared into my eyes.

I quickly looked away and got goose bumps all up my arms. I was uncomfortable with closeness and looking someone in the eyes was just too personal for me. I looked back at him focusing on his eyebrows, or eyebrow should I say. That was mean, but I already didn't like this kid, something about his vibe. He seemed nice enough but he had an agenda.

"Oliver," I smiled at him. I had no reason to smile but I _really _wanted my coffee. "Can I have an iced mocha, regular sugar no cream?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "No cream?"

"Mhmm," I replied nodding.

"So you want it black?"

I hated when people asked me about my order as if I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted. Stupid perfect, hidden agenda, boy. I just nodded again at him.

I just watched as he went to the back bar to make it. He didn't seem happy, maybe because I wasn't feeding into him or he just really didn't like his job. Anyways, it took forever for him to actually make the coffee, let alone ring me up for it.

"That's two dollars, unless that is if you go on a date with me this Friday I'll give it to you for free."

It took every fiber of my being not to roll my eyes at him. I slid my two dollar bills across the counter to him picking up my coffee with the other hand. I almost choked on it when someone walked up behind Oliver who clearly did not look happy. It was then that I saw the little flash of gold on his apron that had manager printed across it.

Oliver saw my face and turned, his turning whiter than I thought possible. Maybe he really did need this job if he was that nervous about being fired. People were interesting.

"Oliver, we need to talk after your shift. I'll take over from here." Mr. Manager guy's voice was calm, like he knew he would be saying those exact words today. Oh well.

I watched Oliver look down at the floor and walk away from the counter and out to a back room.

I turned my focus and flashed a smile, "So I was wondering if you guys were hiring?"

XXXXXX

Today was just perfect. I got my own apartment/cottage thingy _and_ a job. I had filled out my application there and the manager had my stay there for an interview. Oliver's face was priceless when I walked in the back room.

Sucker.

My nerves about going to Sam's for dinner were barely present. I was floating on a high and like I told myself earlier, I'm going to go along with this feeling.

I pulled up to Sam and Emily's place. I turned off the engine and just sat there for a minute breathing deeply. Those nerves I wasn't feeling before were back now. I was going to meet the rest of the pack. I didn't even know what to say. Hi, I'm Jay; Sam's long lost baby sister?

But before I could step out of the car the front door burst open and two extremely tall and extremely built guys were pulling out someone out of the house. Whoever it was was shaking uncontrollably; he was going to shift.

I froze in my seat, my breath hitching in my chest. I knew about shifting, knew how it happened but I have never actually seen it. I knew what that guy was feeling with the shaking. Sometimes I shook like that when I got real angry, but I've always associated it with the other weird abilities I have. My eyes were glued as the three men trudged to the edge of the woods. The shaking man finally shifted when the other two backed away.

It was beautiful.

The wolf was a deep red brown; his fur was thick and shiny. The wolf itself was huge, almost as big as a horse. To see something that insane and unrealistic was astounding. But what was even crazier was I swear the wolf looked at me, straight into my eyes and I didn't look away like I did with Oliver. This was different, I wanted it.

Before I could even process the thoughts in my head the wolf turned away and howled, running off into the woods. I was pretty sure whatever I felt when he looked at me I made up inside my head.

Wouldn't be the first time.

The other two men just looked after him for a short second before they turned to me. One smiled hugely at me and sauntered over to my car.

Oh god, they're coming and I have no idea what to say. What just happened? What the fuck! My head was spinning so fast and watching this guy walk over to my car was not helping.

He opened my car door, I wanted to be pissed. Who said he could open my door? But the smile he flashed when he leaned down and looked at me was stunning.

"Hey, I'm Seth. And you must be the famous sister Jaelyn."

**A/N: I had a long a/n at the beginning so I'll try and keep this kinda short. :D Jacob's coming into the story, slowly but surely. Reviews? Pleaseee? I have no shame in begging. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are amazing. :) I got six reviews last chapter and it took all of my ability not to jump up and down on my bed. ^^**

**I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed which includes: shelbron,** **PerfectTwo, Hopeless Divine, CasperGirl523, Lucyana12, and ocmk. You guys are awesome. :D**

**I would also like to thank everyone who's alerted and added this story to their favorites. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would personally claim Jacob Black for myself. **

I smiled back probably looking like a fool. Seth's smile was so contagious and pure. I instantly knew he was probably one of the most sincere people I knew, or would soon know. I caught onto people's characters right away, intuition I guess, and I was usually right.

"Well Seth, you must be the famous valet. If you'd like to park my car over there…" I trailed off pointing to a couple feet away. He boomed out a laugh.

"Hand over the keys and I'll be happy to take the car off your hands." He chuckled lightly and leaned back to survey my car. "Looks like it could use a paint job."

"Hey!" I lightly scolded poking him in the stomach as I got out of my car closing the door. "This thing's probably older than you, show some respect. What are you? Fifteen?" I was just joking around, the whole time a smirk was plastered on my face.

I was shocked when he laughed even harder. "Yeah, I actually am."

My mouth dropped. No way! The kid looked like he was twenty or something. I groaned inwardly. It must be the wolf thing. It was then I realized I had to look up to see him. He was taller than me, which didn't happen to often since I was five foot eleven. I hated being so tall but if all the other wolf boys were like Seth and Sam, I guess I wouldn't be disliking it too much.

"HEY SETH!" The other boy who had been dragging the shaking wolf out of the house jogged up to us. He smiled at me too. "You need to stop hogging the new girl. Everyone wants to see her just as bad."

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "Jay," I said introducing myself.

"Embry." He replied. "I think we should go into the house," he added after a howl admitted from the woods. I followed his eyes to the tree line but didn't see anything.

"Who was that?" I asked. Seth and Embry looked at me and then each other before Embry answered.

"That was Jacob. He's been a pain in the ass lately so I guess it's a good thing you don't have to meet him tonight."

"Embry! You know it's not his fault," Seth threw out. I could tell he was thinking the same thing as Embry but I had already got the impression Seth was a good guy and saw the best in everyone.

I wondered how sincere that was.

Embry opened his mouth to say something else but I didn't feel like sticking around to hear anything about this Jacob character. Part of me begged to not interrupt them, to figure out as much as this Jacob as I could. But I mentally kicked myself. Come on Jay, you lock eyes with a wolf for no more than thirty seconds and are going crazy.

I told the voice in my head to shove it. I looked at the two men, and realized for the first time just how buff Embry was. He was about an inch taller than Seth but I could see that his face was slightly more refined then Seth, he had to be older.

Sam came out on the porch. "Ay! You guys coming in or not?" I looked up at him and he grinned at me, and I let a small smile play on my lips.

"Excuse me boys but from what Sam told me over the phone, I have some more boys to meet." I pushed past them and towards the house. I heard the three of the chuckle and heard Embry and Seth follow behind me. Before I entered the little cottage I threw one last look over to the woods, just to see that Jacob wasn't there. Just like whatever I felt when he looked at me.

Jacob's POV

I ran.

I pushed my legs as hard as I could, feeling nothing except the crunching of leaves and twigs that littered the forest floor. I refused to think of what happened at Sam's when Paul accidently brought up the Cullens.

No, I would not think of that.

It wasn't long before I collapsed. I had been running so much lately I couldn't run any farther.

I didn't even know what I was chasing anymore.

I shook my head and looked down at my paws. I could feel another presence in my head, but I didn't dare reach out to find out who it was. Whoever it was though was being smart enough to leave me alone.

My mind traveled back to the girl in the car. When I saw her for those brief moments, I knew something happened.

My world dropped away from me. I finally felt connected to the earth. There was a chain connecting me to her, connecting me to reality. I lived for her, I needed her to breathe.

I imprinted on her.

And I ran away.

I was _not_ going to be having an imprint; especially an imprint that was Sam's new sister. Yup, the whole two packs thing is hard enough, let alone that I've been gone the past three months but that's beside the point. Sam would not be happy.

I stuffed my nose against the ground, breathing in the earth scents that smelled like home. When I left again, I let the pure wolf over take me. I never once phased back into my human form and didn't do anything except run, eat, and sleep. I didn't think about what that thing did to Bella.

I inwardly cringed, even thinking her name was still hard even though it's gotten considerably easier.

I sniffed the ground again. I wonder what Jaelyn would smell like?

Shut up Jake! I yelled at myself. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair that I would imprint on someone after I came back. Yeah, I just had to go through hell before I got to have one.

I whined and thought about what the pack told me they knew about Jaelyn. Quill said she told Sam she lived on the streets with her father. They all scanned his memory of when he told her. She didn't go into detail, there had to be more.

I felt anger rush through my veins. An anger that was different than I've ever experienced. It was mixed with sadness.

No one that perfect should ever have to go through that.

I got up and started pacing in a circle. I had made up my mind. As much as I knew it would hurt me to be away from her, I was going to stay away from Jaelyn. I would be nothing but a friend towards her. In my state I was no way the desirable imprint. I hurt everything and everyone I cared about.

I would not hurt her.

Jay's POV

I walked into Sam and Emily's house and if it wasn't for my self-control, my jaw would've hit the floor. There were six other guys in the house, all super tall and jacked. I scanned over them quickly and could see the age range, even if I didn't exactly know what that was. There were two boys who seemed shorter than the rest, only as tall as me and were lankier but still.

I mean, was it some unsaid wolf rule that _every_ wolf boy had to be gorgeous? They all turned and looked at me, great. I was sure to do something stupid.

Thank god for Emily, always being happy as she is she came over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Jay! I'm so glad you got to come today! Sam's been talking about you all the time and…"

I heard Sam clear his throat loudly and heard a couple snickers come from behind us. I grinned hugely over Emily's shoulder and awkwardly hugged her back. I didn't like hugs; it meant being close to people and I liked my personal space.

What seemed like ages later, she finally let go of me. "I gotta go check on the chicken! I hope you like chicken, don't worry. I'll make our plates first before everyone else gets to it." I saw her roll her eyes and walk back to the kitchen.

I laughed and turned to face everyone else. Sam stood next to me and leaned down in my ear to whisper something although I'm sure all the other wolf boys would be able to hear about it. "Just so you know Emily likes to over exaggerate things and I don't talk about you _all_ the time."

I heard more chuckles and looked at Sam and could see he had a playful loving smirk on his face. Yuck. Maybe with all these other people here I wouldn't be forced to witness their love fest the whole time.

Embry swung an arm around me, still chuckling. "Don't let Sam fool you Jay. He really is a ball of emotions."

I heard Sam growl lightly and Embry flashed him a smile.

"Jay, this is Paul, Jared and his im…girlfriend Kim, Quill, Collin, and Brady. Looks like you've already met these two idiots so they don't need introducing."

Embry put a hand over his heart, "Ouch. That hurt Sam."

I shook my head laughing and stepped away from his arm. I kind of just stood there, everyone looking at me and I stared back.

"Hi," I waved. Great. Back to the one word sentences are we? I heard someone laugh at me and I narrowed my eyes at them. I recognized him as Paul when Sam pointed him out.

He challenged me back with his eyes. I lifted an eyebrow at him and he laughed harder. "Don't take me the wrong way but I was expecting someone who could talk."

I felt everyone's eyes travel from me to Paul. "Don't take me the wrong way but I was expecting someone who was….well…" I let my eyes rake him up and down, not exactly sure what to say. "Well impressive really. Do you know about everyone else here? Or have they not informed you on the whole pack thing?"

Yeah, cheap blow but it was all I had.

I watched his face carefully as he leaned against the wall and looked at me. His face cracked in a grin and I mentally sighed in relief before I flashed one back. It was silent until Paul gave his "approval" and everyone laughed.

He walked over and rubbed my head. "I like you, I guess you'll do."

I just smacked his hand away and he laughed again. I went over and plopped on the couch. I sat next to Jared and his girlfriend who was sitting on his lap and who had to be Quill.

Kim laughed and scooted off Jared's lap so she was squished between Jared and I. "It seems you passed Paul's test."

I smirked. "Did he do that to you too?"

She smiled and looked at Jared lovingly. Ugh, I was surrounded by these love infested people. "Yeah but when he did Jared just growled at him until he backed off." I saw Jared grin hugely and nuzzle her neck. Lame.

It was a minute before she perked back up. "Anyways, I heard you got a job at the café in Forks?"

"Yeah! How'd you know about that? I just got it about an hour ago." Was this place really that small?  
>"Oh, haha. I work there and Oliver texted me about some girl named Jay who took his job. Personally, I want to thank you. He was a creeper."<p>

"The unibrow guy?" Quill snuck in. "My eyebrows may be hard to be compared to but I mean his are just atrocious." I looked over at Quill just in time to see him running a finger over each brow. I laughed so hard at the sheer ridiculousness. He smirked and raised them at me. "It's okay to be jealous of them Jay, a lot of people are."

A pillow flew across the room at him and hit him in the face. Kim and I burst out laughing as Quill looked around the room until he found Embry laughing across the room. He jumped up and tackled him to the floor and the other guys laughed.

I turned to Kim and shook my head still laughing. "Is it always like this here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you learn to get used to it."

I watched the oversized boys growl at each other as they wrestled. This was so much different than all the foster homes I bounced around in. So much different than constantly having to watch my backs while I roamed the streets.

And I didn't mind one bit.

**A/N: So we got to hear a bit from Jacob. :) The next chapter will definitely have some Jacob and Jay time. I wonder if Jacob will be able to keep up with what he said about leaving her alone. ^^**

**Any comments or suggestions? Love it or hate it? Let me know. :) The reviews help me update faster and make me ridiculously happy. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have the best readers. I know a lot of people say this, but I'm not biased or anything. Just saying the truth. :D**

**I would like to thank shelbron, Puckabrina Alee (love your name!), jojo, Hopeless Divine, PerfectTwo, SkyLights4Life and EclipseLover97. You guys are super super awesome. :)**

**I forgot to mention that the imprint between Jacob and Renesmee, in this story, didn't happen. I can't just give Jacob up that easily. ^^ After she was born, he ran off after seriously debating whether to kill her but luckily Seth was the hero and saved him. ^.^**

"KIM! JAY! Come get your plates!" Emily shouted from the kitchen. All at once at the guys perked up facing Emily. I shook my head, scavengers.

"That usually means we have a minute to grab our food before they all run and eat Emily out of house and home." Kim got up and headed towards the kitchen and I followed suit.

I turned back to face the guys as I walked behind her and pointed my gaze at Quil who happened to be walking behind me. "Eat my chicken Quil and I will dismember you." I heard Brady roar in laughter quickly followed by the others. He looked at me shocked and smirked.

"Like you could handle this," he scoffed gesturing up and down his body with his hand.

I smirked, "Like you could handle yourself." I heard more snickers and followed Kim into the kitchen. She was laughing too.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine here."

I grinned hugely at her and didn't say anything and she just smiled back. Before Emily could hand me my plate the guys were crowding the kitchen; pushing each other out of the way to get to their food first. I rolled my eyes, men.

Kim wasn't kidding on the whole one minute thing.

I knew Emily had already made my plate and set it aside so I just moved out of the way as all the guys swamped around the stove. I watched them all and almost felt sick in the pit of my stomach. They were all so close; when Sam talked to me about the guys his eyes lit up and told me how they were practically his brothers, despite how much they annoyed him and the whole two packs thing. He wouldn't go into detail when I pressed about two packs, but I was okay. I knew eventually I'd know about it.

And here I was, Jaelyn Anne Uley. I just barged in here and what did I expect? Everything had surpassed what I had only dreamed about. Sam accepted me, didn't push me off to the side like everyone in my life had. Everyone in the pack seemed to like me, even if Leah and Jacob weren't here. And Jacob, I had deluded myself into thinking that there was some invisible connection.

Tonight has been good so far, but that's just so far. What happens when Sam begins to find out who I am, what I've done? And once he knows, all his little minions will too. Could I handle getting comfortable and take the chance this might all go downhill?

Luckily, the babbling in the room had gotten so loud I could barely hear myself think anymore and I didn't mind one bit.

Once all the guys were done I walked over to Emily, my eyes conveying a secret message on how crazy everyone is. She flashed a smile; even with her scars she was still unbelievably beautiful. And so wasn't Kim. My self-esteem just went down two points.

Emily handed me my plate and took hers and went and sat on Sam's lap, that's when I noticed Kim was on Jared's and freaking Quil grinned at me evilly (evilly, is that even a word? I'll look it up later). Whatever, point is he took the last seat and he knew what he was doing.

I found out earlier Quil and Embry would be seniors with me at La Push High School. I was excited at first, I would actually have a couple friends in my grade to start off with. Now I was regretting that feeling of happiness from before. It was going to be a _long_ school year with him.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him, and trust me, it was a very tempting urge. I knew he thought I was going to go sit on his lap. I scanned the table before making my choice. I walked over to Quil and put my plate next to him, I could feel everyone watching as I turned my back to him and smiled sweetly at Seth.

"Seth, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked in an over the top sweet voice.

Seth grinned hugely and glanced in between me and Quil. I could almost feel the air from Quil shaking his head no, "Of course not Jay."

I sat down on Seth's lap. I had come to the conclusion that he would be my safest bet and one the people who would make Quil the angriest besides Brady or Collin.

Paul was booming across the table leaning back in his chair and everyone else was trying to hide their smiles.

Quil muttered something under his breath, probably expecting me, an average human, to not here it. Well little did he know.

"I heard that," I chided and he looked at me with big eyes. "But it's okay, I forgive you."

I saw him glance over at Sam and they communicated something silently. I just ignored it, taking a bite of my roll.

XXXXX

The next day I moved all my stuff into my new cottage. I still couldn't believe the price on it. The owners were more concerned with it being used as how much they would be getting paid. I explained to Lorraine, the owner, how I had just moved here and was planning on finishing my last year of school. She seemed impressed by me or something because she's letting me stay at the place rent free. All I had to do was pay for electricity and heat, and my own food and stuff of course. She very kindly asked me not to ruin the place or throw any parties. I nearly burst out laughing when she told me that, she was so trusting I knew I would never do anything to make her loose that trust in me.

Seth and Collin were the only ones who didn't have patrol or work that day so they offered to help me out move my stuff. I was more than grateful, I had some stuff in storage in Port Angeles that I just wouldn't be able to get by myself.

I drove up to Seth's house and beeped my horn and took a sip of my coffee waiting for him and Collin to come out. When I heard the door slam behind someone leaving the house, I nearly choked on my coffee when I saw who it was.

Jacob was walking straight towards my car, and Seth was nowhere in sight.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

He was getting closer and I was freaking out. Why would Jacob be walking to my car? He didn't plan on getting in did he? What about Seth? Was he going to leave me all alone with _him?_

Before I could even think of an answer to all my questions Jacob was at my passenger side door. He pulled on the handle and the door didn't open. My eyebrows furrowed and he leaned down into the window and smirked.

"Gonna let me in?" He asked in a voice that sounded like he knew I would. I nearly swooned.

Oh god, he was asking to come into my car. _Jay, stop freaking out. Jacob is just any other guy. No need to go into panic mode._ I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I was right, there was no need to freak out. Jacob was just Jacob, and from what Embry said yesterday that meant he was an ass.

I made the mistake of looking into his chocolate eyes, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that stared back at me. The way he looked at me made me feel like he was looking beyond the exterior, like he was looking into my soul.

Looking into my soul? I seriously needed to cut this out. I've never even spoken to the kid and was convinced I was involved in some mythical romance.

I hated my imagination.

Jacob's smirk only got bigger as he raised an eyebrow at me and I shot him one back.

"I was told not to open the door for strangers." Ha, take that one Jacob.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "What if I said please?"

"Doesn't make a difference, you're still a stranger."

"But I _never_ say please."

I shook my head and tried hard not to laugh. His voice had the lightest undertone of desperation. As soon as I shook my head, I regretted it. He's eyes looked down for the slightest second, pain in them. When he looked back up at me he still had that smirk but I had already seen it, I saw the pain. It looked like I wasn't the only one who hid their emotions.

I didn't want my Jacob to hurt.

My Jacob, I groaned. It was getting worse. I knew letting him in the car was a bad idea, there was a solid barrier separating us (even if either one of us could easily break it) and my emotions were already out of whack

But that didn't seem to stop me from reaching over to unlock his door. He grinned triumphantly, like he knew I was going to all along. I mock scowled as he climbed into the car. He was so tall his head almost touched the ceiling, I stifled back giggles.

He just smiled at me like a doofus staring at me not even saying anything. To be honest, if it was any other person I would tell them where to shove it. But Jacob…it felt so much different. I blushed and turned away.

"Where's Seth and Collin?" Now that I could actually see him and he wasn't in wolfy for, I noticed everything I hadn't before. His skin was dark and warm, like I could just melt into it. It looked so soft I was almost tempted to reach out and feel it. I settle with playing with the hem of my shirt.

When he spoke I saw his teeth, they were so straight and white compared against his skin and his lips were full and soft. I wonder…..Stop! Stop! Stop!

He rubbed the back of his neck and stared out the window. "Uh, they both picked up extra patrols." Liar. I wonder what the real reason was. "Guess you're just stuck with me now."

I rolled my eyes dramatically and huffed out a big breath. "What a shame. "

I heard him laugh and it took all of my concentration to remember how to breathe. Without saying another word, I started up the engine.

It looks like I was spending my day with Jacob Black.

**A/N: Ooohhh, so what ya think? :) Be honest and hit that little button below to tell me. ^^ Kinda left it at a cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up shortly, I promise. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is a tad shorter and I originally planned for it to be longer but I'm going to be super busy the next couple days and if I waited it would've taken longer for an update.**

**I'd like to thank Hopeless Divine, PerfectTwo, SAMMI, and shelbron for reviewing. Thank you guys so much. :D**

**And thank you to everyone who's alerted and added Shattered to their favorites. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I would've had Edward buy a cooler car.**

Jacob's POV

I should at least feel a tad bit bad about it , but I didn't.

Last night when I found out Seth and Collin would be helping Jay move her stuff from storage to old Lorraine's cottage, I was not happy. I had eagerly listened to Quil's recap of the night and noticed how most of it was focused on her. Again, not happy.

But I was not going to let Seth, _Seth_ who's lap Jay had sat on last night, try to impress her with his muscles by helping her move her stuff.

It just wasn't going to happen.

As soon as I heard that, I had told Seth he had extra patrol rounds. When they whined and asked why I enforced it with my Alpha orders so he wouldn't ask. Word got through to Collin and he didn't want to go alone so I let him off the hook.

Genious, I know.

Luckily, I blocked all my thoughts from the rest of the pack, a useful I tool I learned when I was away. None of them knew I had imprinted on her, and they wouldn't be finding out anytime soon. Or so I hoped.

And now here I was sitting in this beautiful girl's car. It had already been twenty minutes of her driving and I haven't said a word.

Not one word.

I was too busy looking at her. She was perfect. Her skin was lighter than mine but still had that caramel brown that almost matched her eyes but when the sun hit them, they were a see through brown. Easily one of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Her hair was just past her collar bone and was dark brown with natural red highlights running through it. I instantly thought of running my hands through it while I brought my lips to hers.

Ugh, this was going to be a long car ride.

Every so often I would see her eyes slide over to me and I would quickly avert mine before she knew I was staring. She must think I'm hot too.

I racked my brains for something to say. Talking to a girl shouldn't be this hard, I had done it plenty of times before. I mean, it's not like a girl could _not_ want to talk to me.

I really had to get over myself.

Jay's POV

Possibly the most gorgeous man I've ever met was sitting in my car. Well, besides Johnny Depp, there really was no beating him.

Point being, he was sitting in my car and what did I have to say?

Nothing, nothing at all. God, I was such an idiot. I just needed to open my fucking mouth and talk. Something that up until this point I thought I was good at. We came to a red light and I lightly drummed my fingers against my steering wheel. Jacob had been sneaking peeks at me this whole time and I knew he thought I didn't know. A couple times he saw me look his way; I just hope it didn't go to his head.

"Sooooo," I threw out there. "Does it always rain here?" I cringed inwardly. Stupid. I was so stupid. The weather? I asked about the weather? And why was I repeating myself?

He laughed. "Yeah, but it's not so bad once you get used to it."

"I don't think my hair will ever get used to it. Looks like I'm doomed to frizzy curls for the next year."

Jacob looked at me, this time not even trying to hide it. I wore my hair curly today, something I didn't like doing but as usual, it was raining out and my semi straightened frizz ball hair looked worse than my regular curly frizz ball hair. Can't get the best of both worlds.

He picked up a lock of it and gently pulled it down, letting it fall naturally. "I like your hair."

Oh gosh. My heart beat picked up, something I was none too proud of. I was sure he could hear it but he did just touch my hair. And he said he liked it.

Player.

He knew how to play this game good. I had to keep up a better guard.

XXXXXXX

"Jesus Jaelyn, stop trying to be such a man and let me get it." Jacob growled at me as we both tried, very unsuccessfully, to use teamwork to try and get my dresser into the back of my car.

"Jacob," I mocked back. "Stop being such a testosterone filled man and let me help you!"

I gingerly set my side of the dresser down and climbed out of the corner Jacob had pinned me into, which I was quite certain was on purpose. He let go of his side and smirked at me, a shit eating grin on his face.  
>We have been loading my stuff in storage into my car for the last half hour and by "we" I mean Jacob has made me sit on the sideline and watch while he does all the work. Don't get me wrong, I have more than enjoyed myself watching Jacob lift the little amount of boxes I have and shove them into the car. I don't own a lot of stuff so most of the time has been spent organizing how it was all going to fit.<p>

And as much as I wanted to keep staring at him and how the muscles in his arm flex every time he picked up a box, my pride wouldn't let me do that.

So now it's ten minutes later and everything I own is in the trunk of my car except my dresser and bed and Jacob insisted on being at a standstill.

"And my name's Jay." I huffed.

"I like Jaeyln," He countered. "I'm going to call you Jaelyn."

"Do I get any say in this?"

"Nope."

I glared at him and he still had that shit eating grin on. Stupid wolf boy. Oh look at me, I'm Jacob and I can do whatever I want. I bet he totally fell asleep at night thinking that. While I was going on with the little tirade in my head Jacob picked up the dresser and headed towards my car. "Jacob Black! Put it down now!"

His roar of laughter filled the small storage area and before I could get around to try and get in his way he successfully managed to maneuver the dresser into the back seat of the car. I knew I was as strong as some of the wolves in their human form but Jake must be unbelievable cuz even I couldn't do that. That dresser had all my new school supplies in it and a bunch of my art supplies and it was so bulky, I refrained myself from gawking.

"Jake, if there's a single scratch on my car I will castrate you."

His laughter only got louder and he turned around to face me. His whole body was less than an inch away from me and I was extremely aware. I could feel his breath light on my face and it smelled like the coffee we had stopped on the way here to grab. The dingy dampness in the storage space escaped as his warm scent overwhelmed me.

I could barely breathe as I looked up at Jacob and got stuck on his eyes. I could hear his heart rate pick up too and I wanted nothing more than to just stand on my tip toes and taste his soft lips.

Jacob was the first to look away. He took a step back and ran a hand threw his hair looking over at the bed, the only thing that was left.

It was stupid to want to kiss Jake. He obviously wasn't interested. I felt a twist in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why I had actually thought something would happen.

"Uh, I guess we should bungee cord that to the roof. We want to get back home before it rains." His voice was soft, interlacing with the musty air of the storage rental.

This time he took my help with the bed, werewolf or no werewolf, he couldn't get it on the roof by himself without it falling off.

It was almost noon and I was starving and I'm sure Jake was too. As a matter of fact, there's no way he wasn't. If I learned anything from last night it was that they were always hungry. I had watched as Brady at four plates of food and asked Emily if he could get a fifth one. I didn't know if I should be astounded or disgusted.

We both got into the car and neither of us had said anything to each other. I pulled up to the office of the storage rental and told Jake I'd be out in a minute. He kind of grumbled a reply. Was he sick of me already?

When he came out I had a giant blue tarp. "Hey lazy butt, get out here and help me." I could do it by myself but since he gave me so much hell over the dresser…well I didn't really have a reason for it. I just wanted him near me. Jacob climbed out of the car and helped put it on.

"What's this for?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I smiled at him and he beamed back. "In case it rains while we go get some food."

His smiled widened and stretched across his face. "I love food."

I almost doubled, he had this loving look on his face as his eyes dazed off for a split second. "I know you do."

**A/N : I hope you guys enjoyed it! I liked writing the beginning of this in both of their perspectives. Reviews would be lovely, good or bad. I'll cherish each and every one and try not to jump up and down on my bed. ;)** .


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HUGE thanks to shelbron, Hopeless Divine, Michellehateshername, PerfectTwo, Puckabrina Alee, ocmk, and EclipseLover97 for reviewing. You guys make my day. :) **

**For any Harry Potter fans, I posted a one shot about Draco. It's my first ever fanfic for Harry Potter, I've always been too afraid to post one for them. If yer interested, check it out. :) Thanks to Hopeless Divine for reviewing You're Never Leaving Me. **

Dinner with Jake had gone….well. There were a few awkward times where it seemed he would be into me as much as I was into him, but he would always pull away, leaving me to think about how much of a nut I was.

It wasn't completely my fault. Maybe alpha boy should stop sending mixed signals.

I haven't seen him in the past week since he helped me move, and I felt an ache in my stomach. I fell asleep thinking about him almost every night, and that was something that even scared me. Kim and I have become really good friends, and if I thought Jacob was cocky, Jared had to be almost twice as bad. It was so funny because Kim was soft spoken and shy and would turn red at the slightest mention of anything sexual while Jared took it and ran to the hills.

Maybe it was the wolf hormones. That's what Kim said anyways.

I sighed heavily when the snooze alarm on my clock went off for the fifth time. I rolled over and smacked it with much more force then was necessary. I set my alarm clock an hour before I actually had to get up and start getting ready. Weird I know, but I couldn't just wake up right at an alarm. Waking up to several accounts of loud shrills was easier than trying to force myself up all at once.

I was giving myself a headache.

Today was the first day of school, yay. A new school was always hard and bouncing around from town to town, from home to home, I had my fair share of new schools. It sucked trying to make new friends, dealing with everyone staring and trying to decipher the bitches from the semi cool people.

I breathed in a deep breath, but I didn't need to worry about it this time. Here in La Push, things would be different. This would be my last new school; thank god it was my senior year. I rolled out of bed and quickly got ready. I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, gladiator sandals, a bright blue tank top and layered it with a black sweater that had Uley printed on the back above the number ten. At my last school I was co-captain of the volleyball team. Hmm, I should see if they have one here. After I brushed my teeth, scrunched my hair and made my to go coffee, I grabbed a bag of muffins and drove over to Embry's house. I was supposed to be picking him and Quil up for a ride to the school. I honked my horn and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin out of the paper bag. I had packed eight muffins knowing they could eat all eight a piece. Fuckers would have to limit themselves to just three. I loved muffins and no one would be eating my two even if I probably wouldn't eat the second one today. It was taking forever for them to get out of Embry's house so I just turned off the car and sat patiently eating my muffin. Ten minutes later and I saw the curtains in one of the windows shift and someone was looking at me. I didn't get to see who it was but less than two minutes later three brawly men were walking outside. Each one of them had messy hair and it seemed like they threw on their clothes in less than thirty seconds. They probably just woke up.

It was then I realized there were three werewolf boys walking to my car; Quil, Embry and Jacob. Well what the hell? Is he just going to keep popping up for car rides without anyone telling me? Like it was some unspoken rule Quil and Embry got in the back of the car and Jacob in the passenger seat. I had to quickly swipe the bag of muffins off the seat before Jacob squashed them. No one liked squashed muffins.

Jacob smiled brilliantly at me and I temporarily forgot all about the unexpectedness of him being in my car. "Morning."

I smiled back and addressed the three of them at the same time, "Morning sun shines." Quil and Embry groaned from the back seat, both of them with their eyes closed.

"I have muffins," I added and they both perked up and Jacob eyed the paper bag that was now sitting on my lap safe from his squashing behind. His very nice looking behind.

I handed them each two muffins and left my second one in the bag saving it for tomorrow. I heard mumbles of thanks around mouthfuls of food. I let them eat before I asked any questions, which wasn't long. They practically inhaled those things.

"So, Jacob. Are you going to school with us?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised. When we had lunch the other day he had told me how he dropped out last year and planned on getting his GED.

Jacob blushed under his dark seat and Embry and Quil we actually quiet in the back seat. Shocker. "Yeah, my dad pulled some strings so I could come back this year. I just got to do some extra work outside of school to make up a couple extra credits from last year."

I nodded my head slowly and started the car, pulling out of the driveway. "Why the sudden change?" I hopped I didn't sound like I was prying.

I heard snickers from the back seat and Jacob growled at them causing them to only laugh louder. His answer took me off guard. "Well I know school would just be a lot more fun for you if you got to stare at me all during lunch instead of these two dipshits."

I rolled my eyes and stole a glance at him. He was smirking at me gauging my reaction. "Whatever Jacob. Just for your information I might be staring at Embry more than you." Lies. "I personally think Alpha's are too cocky."

His grin fell of his face for a second and I could almost picture Embry beaming, his chest puffing out slightly from what I said. I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

It seemed Jacob didn't have anything to say. When he looked at me I winked, and his smile came back on.

XXXXXXX

My first class of the day was Math. I hated math and always felt stupid at the end of the class. Somehow I always managed to get away with a low B, which always was one of my lowest grades. Well, until last year anyways.

But like I said before, this year would be different. I would return to the old hard working Jay who cared about college.

My first period of the day was math, kill me now. Math was my worst subject, I always felt stupid at the end of the class and wanted to go just hide in a hole.

Good thing Jacob was in my first period.

Jacob walked me to my first period while Quil and Embry stood behind us. I'm pretty sure it was Embry who kept up a relentless round of, "awhs" while Quil was the one who made kissing sounds.

I heard Jacob growl softly before he turned around and threatened them very obscenely. The two idiots just smirked back at him, and I watched Embry's eyes flick over to mine before back to Jake. The straightening of Jacob's spine was barely visible, but my eyes being trained on him noticed it.

They all knew something that I didn't. And they didn't want me to know.

Jacob walked back to me and Quil and Embry still had those stupid smiles on their faces. I shook my head, trying to fling away and paranoid thoughts I had about them keeping something from me.

"This way," Jacob grumbled. Great, I was not only stuck with math for first period but apparently that included a grumpy Jacob.

"You know they're just teasing," I said cautiously, gaging his reaction.

"No," He snapped at me. "No they weren't."

Jacob walked into the classroom, leaving me behind. I watched him as he walked over and grabbed the last empty seat at one of the tables.

He obviously didn't want to sit with me.

Whatever, I didn't need him and his bullshit. He could just walk his toned wolf ass home. I walked past him to the back of the class and took a seat next to a quiet looking girl who seemed nice enough. She had the typical Quileute dark tanned skin and shiny black hair but she had it cut in a shaggy bob and wore block glasses that seemed to take up half her face. From her outfit that seemed borderline fashionista meets geek I could tell the glasses were on purpose. She was making a statement.

"Hey," she muttered shyly, not even looking at me.

"Hi." I replied being cheery, not something I did for everyone but it was obvious my one friend in this class didn't want to be near me.

"I'm Adria," She said holding out her hand for me to shake. I reached my hand out and did just that. Her hand was strong, like she expected me to undermine her. I shook her hand back, just as strong and she raised an eyebrow. "Adria Lakka."

"Jaelyn, Jay for short. Jay Uley." I introduced and this time both her eyebrows shot up.

"So you really are Sam's sister, huh?" She asked.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Everybody already knows?"

She smiled, almost shamefully. "Did you expect anything else when you moved here?"

"No, not really." Just then the teacher walked in, Mr. Brans, and started a long and boring lesson on the introduction to ellipses. Adria seemed pretty cool; I could see myself being friends with her.

As much as I hated it, all class I thought of Jacob. Yesterday was so much fun and _I_ thought we got along really well.

Why would he just give me the cold shoulder all of a sudden? Yeah, Quil and Embry were being a tad annoying but I didn't flip out.

And that was saying something.

I guess Jacob and I weren't friends. To him, I was Sam's sister. Someone he needed to respect to keep peace with Sam.

When the bell finally rang forty five minutes later, Jacob stood up from his seat and looked back at me for two seconds and I just stared back before he turned around and headed off to his next class.

One thing was clear; I was stupid to think there was anything between me and Jacob.

**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write, I knew what I wanted to happen but for some reason it just didn't come out. 0.o What do you guys think? Love it or despise it? Reviews are my favoriteeeee. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A GINORMOUS thanks to shelbron, Hopeless Divine, PerfectTwo, CasperGirl523, and EclipseLover97 for reviewing. I can't thank you enough. :)**

**I'm throwing another short Jacob's POV in this chapter. I was wondering if you guys think I'm doing that too often and should stick to Jay's POV more. Let me know in a review. :)**

Jacob's POV

Fuck.

I was such an asshole.

I sat through Mr. Bran's class thinking about Jaelyn. I heard that weird Adria girl talking to her. Well to her credit, I didn't know her and she could be pretty cool. But that was beside the point because she was sitting next to her when I should be there.

But I ignored her because Quil and Embry just didn't know when to keep their mouths shut. The other night on patrol I wasn't paying attention and every one of the guys found out about the imprint.

I can't tell you how lucky I am that there's two packs. Sam would have my throat if he found out.

I should just go back there right now and pronounce how much I loved her. How I'd be willing to do anything for her, grovel down on my knees and give her my life.

But that would only make matters worse. After all, I just needed to be her friend. That's all I could be. I would refuse to hurt Jay and maybe this is what I needed.

If she thought I was an ass, she wouldn't want to associate with me and then the whole imprint thing would be cleared up.

Yeah.

No wonder Leah always calls me stupid.

Jay's POV

Second period Quil was in my class which was Art. He was already sitting down at one of the tables all by himself when I walked in. I pranced over to him and hit in the shoulder with my bag on purpose.  
>"Hey Jay," he said cheerfully while hit me lightly in the arm back. "You know….I saw this morning that you didn't eat your second muffin and I was just wondering…"<p>

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Really Quil?"

He grinned hugely. "Yes. Come ooooon, muffins that good you have to share!"

"I already did," I pointed out pulling the muffin out of my backpack. I nearly burst out laughing as his eyes followed it.

"But..but Jay! I am so so hungry. I mean, you remember that weird Oliver kid and how I have eyebrows that are so much better than his? Well, taking care of the babies means work, and work makes me hungry."

I stared at him in disbelief, my muffin paused half an inch away from my mouth. "You have got to be kidding me."

"If it gets you to give me your muffin, then no. I am not kidding." His face was dead serious and he was still staring down my muffin.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face so his eyes met mine and then I very slowly went to take a bite of the muffin.

"No!" Quil dove at me and took the muffin out of my hands crushing it to pieces.

"You fucker!" I hissed. "That was my last muffin."

"Quil Attera! Jaelyn…Jaelyn Uley!" The art teacher who just walked into the room screeched. I looked over at her and took her in. She looked strange, the way most art teachers over the age of forty look. She was wearing a quilted poncho that was lime green over a red long sleeved shirt and bright blue pants that matched my tank top. She had the typical Quileute skin but her naturally dark hair had been painfully bleached blonde and cropped short.

Everyone in the classroom had their eyes trained on me and Quil and that stupid mutt had the biggest smile ever plastered on his face. "Sorry Ms. Larken's. Jaelyn here, after all, did steal my muffin."

I looked from Ms. Larken to Quil and pinched his arm painfully, well painful enough to hurt a werewolf. "You take that back! It was my muffin!"

Quil roared in laugh and whispered just loud enough for us to hear. "Never."

"Quil and Jaelyn! Office! Right now!" She yelled at us.

I rolled my eyes and slung my bag over my shoulder. This is absolutely the most stupid thing ever. Not only was I getting sent to the office on my first day of my senior year, it was with a fucking idiot of a werewolf over a muffin. At my old school, I never got sent to the office unless my fist had accidently connected to someone's face.

Lame.

Exiting into the hallway I could a couple students laughing and I could hear a couple other already gossiping. "Uley! Did you hear Ms. Larken say Uley? You know what that means right?"

_"She must be Sam's sister." _

"Maybe she's doing drugs like Sam and Quil. I mean who else flips out like that over a muffin."

_"I like muffins."_

"Oh shut up Rob."

I blocked out the rest of what they were saying as Quil walked out of the classroom. "Seriously Attera? Now half the kids in there think I'm a drug addict."

He boomed a laugh and started leading me down a couple hallways to get to the office. "Don't worry about it Jay," He said throwing an arm around my shoulders. "You'll get used to it. They've been saying that Jake, Embry and I have been part of a 'gang' that likes to sell drugs to other high school students on different reservations for quite some time. Rumors get old."

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes. "Part of coming to a new school is not having to deal with rumors."

Quil cocked an eyebrow. "Hate to break it to you Hun, but you're Sam's sister. It's inevitable."

I punched him in the side, knowing he was true. I'm sure I was the parent's talk of the town already. "Inevitable, huh? Do you even know what a word that big means?"

"I used it in the right context didn't I?"

He had that smug ass look on his face; I was beginning to think that was permanently etched there.

"Just because you got lucky," I murmured, my come back was lame and we both knew it.

He laughed quietly. "Exactly Jay, exactly. Now wait here while I go deal with the secretary." We were in front of the office. I watched him as he walked in and practically sauntered up to the desk and flirted with the secretary. I huffed out a breath and shook my head. These wolf guys obviously thought they were the shit, but hey, if he could get me out of a detention then I was all for it. Less than five minutes later Quil walked back out, "Who's your alpha?"

I laughed and started walking away, this kid was ridiculous. It only took him to giant steps before he caught up. "So I'm guessing this means we're safe?"

"Yup. The secretary is my mum's best friend and I swear she has a crush on me. I never get in trouble, it's amazing."

"Mhm, well it works for me," I said distractingly. As much as I hated it, my mind was on Jacob. It didn't matter how much he had been an ass to me earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"You know…" Quil said slowly, throwing his arm around me again. "You can always just admit you're feelings for me and we can go make out in a corner."

I nearly choked on air, "Excuse me?"

He just looked down at me, a smirk on his face. "Oh come on, I know you want Jake but you could have me! It doesn't seem like that hard of a choice."

I shook away from under his arm, all composure I had was out the door. It was obvious that he was joking around with me, but at that point my pride got in the way. "I..I do not _want_ Jacob."

I had wanted to sound controlled, sure of what I was saying. Yeah, I needed to thank my stuttering for ruining that effect.

His grin covered his face, "Oh you so do. It's okay, I wont tell him." Quil started walking away from me in the opposite direction. I seriously debated tackeling him at that moment. I think I could take him if I drop kicked him. I scanned his back, looking at his muscles. He was leaner than Jake was, but he was still packing.

"Quil Attera! I swear, you say one word to him and I will personally skin you!" I hissed, knowing he could hear me, even down the hall.

He laughed and turned around to face me. He slowly took a finger and pointed it to his head, tapping it three times. "I don't have to tell him anything, sweet heart."

I groaned and it took everything in my power not to stomp my foot like a little kid and pout. Just then the bell rang and I jogged down the hall to catch up with him before I lost him in the sea of kids. "You can tell him this," I said. "You guys can find your own ride home."

I was the one to walk away this time, hiding my smirk. "Awh, Jay! I won't think about it, I swear!" I chucked quietly and concentrated as I tried to find my way to my next class. I really wouldn't force them to take the bus home, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

There's nothing wrong with letting them sweat it out.

**A/N: I love Quil, him and Jay are definitely going to be best friends. ^^ **

**This chapter was kind of a filler but the next one is going to have some drama. **

**Revieeeeews, ah, I don't even have a word to describe the feeling they bring. Haha. Tell me what ya think. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Mucho gracias to PerfectTwo (You made my day, thank you so much!), Hopeless Divine, shelbron, EclipseLover97, and CasperGirl523 for reviewing. Awesome reviewers. :) I would also like to thank everyone who's alerted and added Shattered to their favorites. I really appreciate it. **

**This is my longest chapter yet, I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I'd have a lot more moolah than currently. **

Turns out that my next three classes I had before lunch, Adria was in. It was nice having someone in my classes that I knew. When the bell rang signaling lunch, Adria and I finally stopped talking about Johnny Depp.

Hey, what could I say? I was in love.

I packed my Career Enhancement notebook into my tote, shoving it down. "Do you have anywhere to sit at during lunch?" Adria asked, doing the same and pushing up her glasses.

"Yeah, I'm most likely going to be sitting with Quil." And Jacob. She snorted and I wondered if her geek look was actually on purpose or not. "I figured, you'll be sitting with the rest of the gang too then."

I walked with her as she directed us to the cafeteria, "Gang?" I asked, even though I knew what she meant. All morning I had heard kids whispering about me, about what happened in art class. Stuff really did get around fast here.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, the La Push gang, forcing drugs on kids to provide better futures," She spewed out. I couldn't help but laugh, the girl was funny. "I think it's completely ridiculous and none of those guys look like they have the balls to do drugs themselves. But seeing as I have no other term to address them as, 'gang' will have to do."

Yup, I was definitely going to be friends with this girl. "Do you want to sit with me?" I asked.

"Oh, no. That's okay. I don't need other people addressing me as part of the 'gang'. And in case they actually are on drugs, I can't handle that shit. My inner peace balance is _way_ too fragile."

We finally stepped in the cafeteria where all four grades were eating. At my old school it was so big they had to have five lunch sessions just to feed everyone. Some kids didn't have their lunch periods to one o'clock, but here everyone was crammed together. I guess that means I'd be eating with Seth, Collin, and Brady. As long as they kept their hands to their own plates, I'd be fine.

"You do know you sound like a raging lunatic, right?" I asked her in all sincerity. Adria just laughed and walked off to her table.

I guess that meant yes.

I got into the lunch line and grabbed a turkey wrap and white milk. I hated chocolate milk. Call me the weird kid. But as soon as I went to grab the last applesauce, a big tan hand beat me too it. I turned around and found Jacob behind me, smirking.

I snatched it away from him and threw it on my plate. "Are you sitting with us today?" He asked as he loaded three slices of pizza on his plate.

"Mhm," I nodded in reply. Part of me was screaming, wanting to say more. Make him smile, make him laugh but the other half was trying to stomp it down and constantly reminding me of earlier.

Both of us got out of the lunch line and Jacob just awkwardly stood next to me. "Do you want to sit next to me?" He blurted out and I swear he blushed.

My insides were dancing and I wanted to jump up and down. Jacob, Jacob Black practically just invited me to sit next to him; and oh boy did I want to.

"No," I snipped. "I think I'm going to sit next to Seth or Quil."

Jacob frowned and I felt a tug on my heart. _Don't fall for it! He's using the pretty boy alpha thing on you. _We finally reached the farthest table at the cafeteria and there were two seats open next to Collin and Brady but I wasn't taking the chance of Jacob sitting next to me. Besides, I'm pretty sure if Jake did sit next to me I'd be wearing my lunch instead of eating it. Instead, I opted for the seat that was conveniently located between Seth and Embry.

Before I could even set my tray down, Jake very lightly grabbed my arm but instinct told me to jerk away.

"Sorry," He muttered, this time he definitely blushed. "Umm…"

The free hand that wasn't holding up his tray traveled to the back of his neck and rubbed it. I sighed, frustrated. "Look Jacob, if you wondering why I won't…it's because I really don't like sitting next to people who…who…." Ugh! I was so frustrated with myself I couldn't even talk. "Whatever, you know why!" I dropped my tray on the table, in between Seth and Embry, quite aware that everyone at the table was looking at us. I threw them all a quick glare.

Why was I such a bitch? Jacob had asked me to sit next to him and I should just be the good girl who ignored what happened earlier in the day and happily took the spot.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so softly not even the other guys could hear. I finally looked up at his eyes and was instantly swallowed in his dark, warm eyes.

"It's okay," I muttered, and sat down next to Seth and Embry. I believed him when he apologized and his eyes had affectively washed away all anger I had about first period. But my pride was too big and I couldn't go sit next to him. Not yet.

When seventh period came along, Creative Writing which was a double period, I walked into the room and saw Jake already there sitting in one of the desks all the way in the back. I made my way back, and sat in the desk besides him. Neither one of us said a word but he looked over at me and gave the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

I had been forgiven.

XXXXXXX

The next day after school I was driving Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jacob home. They were all so big and it was hilarious when I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Jake, Embry, and Quil squished together in the back.

This morning Quil had declared how unfair it was that Jacob had ridden in the front on the way to school and the way home yesterday. It didn't take long for the other guys to join in on the argument. It was the most ridiculous thing ever and it took ten minutes before Seth, always the hero, came up with taking turns. Since he had been the only smart one to suggest it, he got his turn first.

I didn't say anything, but I secretly wished Jacob could always be the one up front.

I successfully dropped off everyone except Jake who had since climbed up in the front seat. He directed me to his house and I drove in silence.

"I like you're shirt," He said randomly and for a second I let my eyes leave the road to glance at him and saw his eyes boring into mine. I blushed extremely red and turned my eyes back to the road.

"T-thanks," I stammered.

I could feel his eyes on me and I counted to ten in my head trying to calm myself down. Why did I always over react?

"This red one," He said and I had to pull a quick turn before I missed the driveway.

"Thanks for the warning," I said trying to scowl. He laughed at my attempt.

"Maybe I just wanted to stay in the car with you longer," he said as he leaned towards me.

Oh god. He was just trying to be funny, don't take that out of context, I nearly shouted at myself.

I looked at his face and saw his smirk and his wonderfully white teeth.

My heart was trying to break out of my chest and I knew he could hear it. He reached his hand over to my shoulder then pulled it away. He lifted his hand and smirked but it looked more painful than anything. "You had a fuzzy."

I hate taking stuff out of context. "Uh. Thanks. Again." I said looking out into the rain. I felt so stupid, I craved Jacob and it scared me. No matter how much I told myself I didn't, I wanted him to want me like I wanted him.

But it looked like I was on a one way street.

Jacob looked out of the car and I could sense he was uncomfortable. Here he was, less than a foot away from me, confined to my car. If I wanted to do something, this was the moment.

"Jacob…um…never mind." I stuttered. What. The. Fuck. I was so dumb.

"What?" He prodded his; eyes slightly wide.

I wish he'd stop looking at me like that. It just fed the imagination in my head that he actually cared.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?" He begged, intentionally doing the puppy eyes with a big pout.

I smirked. "That look isn't to flattering on you," I teased.

He smiled hugely. "Please, _any_ look on me is flattering."

"Do you want to hang out Friday sometime after school?" I blurted out before I could think twice about it.

Silence.

I was starting to think twice about it now.

More silence.

Well this is just great. He obviously didn't want to hang out and was trying to find a nice way to phrase it. I could feel the blush creeping up into my cheeks. What was wrong with me? Before La Push, before Jacob, I never blushed, never got this emotional. Especially over a guy.

I kept my eyes on my hands and picked at my nails, waiting for a response. I wish he would say it already and just end my misery.

"You don't have to." I muttered. "I won't die, I promise. Just a question."

"Jaelyn," was all he said. I dug up my courage and looked up at him. His gaze was intense, like the fire that made his skin warm was in his eyes. It wasn't even half a minute before he grabbed his bag and got out of the car and I felt my heart take a hit. The only thing keeping me from peeling off was he stood outside with the car door open, holding on to the edge of it. He was getting soaked from the pelting rain and I wanted to call him out and make some smart ass remark but I had no energy left.

He stared at me; I swear two minutes went by. "Friday, seven o'clock. I'll pick you up."

I watched him jog up the ramp and into his house. Oh god.

It was a second before I snapped back to reality and grinned hugely. "Fuck yes," I whispered to myself. I shivered from the wind blowing into my car. Wait, why was there wind in my car? I looked over at the passenger side. "Damn wolf never closed the door."

XXXXXXX

That Thursday I sat in my living room desperately trying to do my math homework. I mean, who assigned homework like this on the fourth day of the new school year? Just ridiculous. I bit on the end of my pencil and it wasn't long before my mind trailed to Jacob. I had told Adria first thing third period Wednesday and she was almost as excited as I was. If it was an option, she'd probably ask to tag along.

The loud shrill of my ring tone; Mad World quickly interrupted my thoughts. Sam was calling. I ignored the call and just hummed along to the song until it ended and went to voicemail. The other day Sam had called and asked if I wanted to stop by his house. When I got there, he wanted to talk more about Joshua.

I didn't have to abruptly storm out, but thinking back to that dark place just wasn't something I could do. I avoided my past; if I didn't think about it then it didn't hurt. I knew I owed Sam an explanation, and since then he had left about three voicemails saying how sorry he was.

He needed to know it wasn't his fault, that I was out of line but I'm he had Emily to tell him that, although she'd make it sound a lot nicer.

I went back to working on my math homework staring at the piece of graph paper like it would just magically pop out some answers.

_Bang, bang, bang. _I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the loud thumps on my door. It sounded like whoever it was wanted to break in. I jumped off the couch and ran over to the window, peeking in between the blinds. Sam.

Oh shit. Sam was here.

"No one's home!" I shouted through the door.

"You're not funny Jay! Open up the door!" He shouted back, the alpha tone clearly in his voice. That must've been how he talked to the guys when he wanted them to do something. Too bad it didn't work on me.

"NO!" I yelled back. I don't know what I was hiding from; there was no way I was getting out of this one. I had ignored Sam and I should've known it was only a matter of time before this happened; his house was only a ten minute walk from here.

I could hear everything outside of the door; it was moments like this when my hearing kicked in. I heard Sam sigh. "Please Jay, can you open the door?"

I opened the door about a foot and looked at him. He looked at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey," he huffed out.

"Hey," I mumbled glancing down at my toes noticing I needed to paint them.

"Can I come in?" He sounded exhausted and I looked up at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he could sleep for a year. All the guys looked like that at school today too. I wonder what was going on.

"Sure." I opened the door all the way and he walked in and practically fell on my couch.

"You're couch is so comfy," He groaned burying his face into one of the pillows.

I chuckled. "Do you want something to drink? I have coffee? I'd offer to make you something but I can't cook to save the life of me."

"I'll take a coffee, loads of milk and sugar." He spoke into the pillow and I could barely even here him. He must really be tired.

I poured his coffee and put more milk in it then actually coffee. I made a face and stirred it before bring it to him on the couch. Lightly kicking him in the side I held it in front of him. "Sam, you're squishing my math book."

He jolted right up and grabbed the coffee from me. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I really don't mind but I think my math teacher would be pissed if I tried the whole, 'I did my homework but my dog squished it' act."

Sam glared at me over the cup of coffee before he sucked it down. "You know, I really appreciate you ignoring me and all."

"Yeah, I know," I whispered walking back in the kitchen to pour him another cup.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

I rested my head at the bottom of the cabinet refusing to look at him. I didn't want to go into some long spiel. "I'm just not ready to talk about my past. When I am and you still want to talk about Joshua and everything, I'll tell you anything you want." I waited for him to say something like, 'well that's all you had to say' but he never did. I turned around to face him and he reached out his hand like he wanted hug me but just let it drop. He just nodded and looked the other way.

"Sam, can you tell me what's going on? No offense, but you look like shit."

He boomed out a laugh and pulled me in a headlock. "Let me go!" I yelled laughing. When he did I almost dropped to the floor but I caught myself at the last second. Straightening up, I smoothed over my shirt and stuck my tounge out at him. "That was a very brotherly thing to do."

"I know," he smiled. "I've been working on it."

"Dork." I said chuckling.

"Nerd bomber."

I opened my mouth and shut it again. "Did you, did you just quote Full House?"

"Did you just ask me if I quoted Full House? Be careful Jay, we don't want any of the guys to figure out you watch it."

"You wolves are so arrogant." I sneered.

"Comes with the territory." He shot back gauging my reaction.

"You never answered my question; you're quite good at distractions." I said, watching his face. For what seemed like too many times already Sam sighed and walked back in the living room to sit back again.

"I need to talk to you. The Cullens, uhhh…the vampires that caused all of us to change…. Well they called and said…they said…"

"Spit it out Sam," I urged.

"Well, they moved up to Alaska and said they came across another one of them…but a different kind and they said it was asking…" He threw his head in his hands and breathed for a couple minutes before he continued. "They said he asked about you."

I froze. Why would a vampire ask about me? "Did they say who it was?"

"The mind reader said it was a Devon but before he got much farther the leech blocked him from his head, which isn't something that happens every day. We haven't caught any new scents yet but Jay, if this guys a leech and asking about you and blocking his mind off, he's dangerous."

I was rooted to my seat, I couldn't think. I could barely see.

"Jay? Jay, do you know who he is?" Sam asked, his face came in my line of view and I could see the worry splayed across it. "Jay, tell me."

I couldn't think, my whole body was on overload. I wanted to cry, I wanted to disappear. La Push was supposed to be a new start, an escape from everything.

But I knew what I had to do, if Devon was looking for me and he was one of the leeches, I wouldn't put my new family in danger. I couldn't tell Sam the truth.

"No, I've never heard of him."

**A/N: I had this chapter done the same day I posted chapter nine but I didn't like the ending and I changed it. This is my longest chapter so far and I hope you guys like it! Review and let me know. Pleeeaaaaaaseee? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers who include PerfectTwo, Michellehateshername, EclipseLover97, shelbron, and Hopeless Divine. **

**Unfortunately, we do not get to hear a lot about Devon in this chapter and he probably won't make an appearance to a couple later chapters, but we'll just have to see. :D **

Sam didn't look like he believed me. "You don't know him?"

I shook my head and kept my gaze and face blank. "Nope." He sighed heavily and sat back on the floor closing his eyes. I wanted to disprove him, tell him not to worry about it and it was all a misunderstanding but I knew that would be stupid on my part. He _really_ wouldn't believe me then and I'd be knee deep in shit.

Figuratively speaking that is, because that would just be gross.

I could feel my stomach fall out from underneath me. I forced Devon in the back of mind, I couldn't think about that, especially with Sam here. I had already made up my mind, if he was coming for me, let him come for me. I would not put Sam or Jacob in the middle of this.

I decided to change the subject quick, the longer we stayed on this the longer it caused trouble. "Uhm, Jacob said he's on patrol tonight?" I asked.

Sam's onyx eyes met mine and I could see the confusion. "Yes, why?"

"Oh no reason, could you just ask him if he could pick me up at five instead of seven? If we want to make it to what I have planned we need to leave earlier."

If it was possible, his eyes got darker. "Why is he picking you up?"

"'Cuz we're hanging out." I said cautiously. What I really wanted to say was we were going out on a date but I didn't even know if this counted as that. No, just hanging out; because we're friends, nothing else. I felt my heart sink a little.

Sam stared at me and seemed, angry? Why would he be angry? His fists balled up on the side of him and he bounced up from the floor. "Did he _imprint_ on you Jay?" It was obvious he was trying to control himself.

"What the fuck is imprinting?" I asked. I tried racking my brain for the stories Joshua had told me but imprinting didn't ring a bell.

Sam let out a harsh laugh and swung his arms up in the air. "He did! He imprinted on you! And Embry knows."

"Sam! What's imprinting?" I asked standing up to face him. His body had slight tremors wracking it but I knew he wouldn't phase, they weren't that bad or he was really good at controlling himself.

He finally turned his eyes back on me and they were filled with an emotion I couldn't label. "Sam?"

"You should stay away from him Jay. Just please, try to stay away from him."

It took me a second to understand what Sam had just said. Stay away from Jacob? I barely knew him but my head seemed to swim at the idea of it. No, I couldn't do that. And besides, Jacob was everywhere; it'd be awfully hard to ignore him.

I wanted to scream at Sam and tell him to butt out of my business, but I tried to calm myself down. He was my big brother and was just trying to do his job. This whole sibling thing was new to the each of us; we had to make our mistakes. "Sam, I'm not going to do anything. We're just hanging out."

"It's not you doing anything Jay, it's him." He snarled. Yup, angry werewolf was officially in motion.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," I said as nicely as I could as I crossed my arms across my chest. It was a defense mechanism.

He stared at me shaking his head. "I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow," he muttered before he quickly walked out of my door. Less than a second I heard a wolf howl.

"What the fuck," I whispered.

Jacob's POV

It was raining out, as always and my mind kept traveling back to Jaelyn and our date tomorrow.

Well, not our date but our hanging out thingy. Whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

The fact is, we would be spending some time together. No Embry to constantly be giving me looks that were mixed between envy and criticizing. No Quil to make some stupid remark about how I had to man up or he'd be the one to personally steal her away from me.

Just me and Jaelyn.

Seventh and eighth periods were my favorite time of day, no matter how much I hated creative writing. I sucked, and I knew that but the teacher always gave us so much freedom in that class we could do anything as long as we stayed quiet and got the assignment passed in at the end of the week.

Just thinking of her made me feel better than I have in a long way. Doesn't sound to manly as Quil put it but he can just shove it. Ever since what happened, I swear the world has been out to get me. I couldn't escape the pain no matter where I went but Jaelyn fixed all that.

_Oh hey there Jacob, just the world talking here. I know I've made your life a living hell lately, but Jaelyn will make it better. Don't hate me. Lots of love. _

I was going crazy.

I heard someone walking up the ramp to the house and sat up. Whoever it was pounded on the door, a lot harder than necessary. "Geez, must be one of the guys." I muttered.

"Hello Sam. How are you?" Billy's old voice floated through the house to my ears and I froze. Sam must have found out, shit. He was not the biggest Jacob fan after what happened and I seriously doubt he wanted to talk to me about pack matters.

"Can I talk to Jacob?" He asked, practically sneering my name. So not here to discuss wolf business.

"Is this something that should be taken outside?" Billy asked and I could practically see the old man lifting an eyebrow questioning Sam. I sighed and got up, walking out into the tiny living room where they both were.

"Don't worry about it Dad. I'll be back," I told him as Sam flew out the front yard and I followed suit. I had no worries. The worst Sam could do is call me some names, threaten me, blah blah blah. Fact is, even I wouldn't want to take myself on it a fight. I mean look at these muscles. I looked down at my arms and smirked.

They were bigger than Sam's.

_Shut up Jacob. _

Sam kept walking until he was by my shed before he spun around to face me. He was only wearing a pair of cut off pair of jeans, he must've phased here.

"Care to explain anything to me Jacob?" He asked, his eyes dark like they always were when he was angry.

"Well the forecasts for tomorrow are calling for thunder storms so…"

"Shut up Jacob," He snarled. Whoa, he must really be pissed. For what, I have no idea. He knows that I can't change the imprint. I can do my best for Jaelyn, even if that means staying to the side while she lives her life but I can't change that it did happen.

"Sam, look. We both know…"

"We both know we can't change the fact that you imprinted," he mocked. He's been in my head way too much in the past. "But that just makes me angrier. There's no point in fighting with you, I know how the imprinting works." He stalked closer to me. "But I can swear that if you do anything to hurt her you will pay, alpha or no alpha. I just got her and she's had a not so easy life. Don't push her into anything Jacob. I know you; you're way too cocky for your own good."

He stalked towards me and I didn't move, didn't say anything. "You treat her like you did those other girls when you were away, I will personally rip off one of your limbs."

He glared at me and I returned it back, not backing down. Sam was clueless. I would never treat Jaelyn like those other girls, never.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he growled at me before he jogged back off into the woods and phased.

I heard his paws thud against the forest floor as he ran away. I leaned against the wall of my shed and hung my head.

What if Jaelyn found out about when I was gone? She wouldn't want me. I stood up and slammed my fist against a tree feeling my knuckles crack. I knew they'd heal in less than a minute, and I hated myself for that.

Jay's POV

I stood in front of my closet, glaring at my clothes. Jacob would be here in a half hour and I had already done my hair, throwing it in a side ponytail and refreshed my makeup from school. Jacob had insisted in picking me up but I still got to choose where we got to go.

I wish I had picked something where I could wear something cute. Maybe even a skirt, but no. I had to be the one to choose something where we'd be running around.

I sighed and grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a tie dye shirt. I threw on a pair of grey flats and looked myself over in the mirror. Satisfied that I didn't look too much like a freak I grabbed my black Northface sweater on and went to wait downstairs.

I still had about twenty minutes and the nerves were crashing into me now. I wrung my hands together and paced around my living room.

What if Jacob hates the date? What if Sam threatened him or something? I wouldn't put him past it, oh god this is going to be terrible. What if he thinks I'm boring?

Ugh. I had to face it, Jacob was beautiful and had almost all the girls drooling after him, whether he noticed it or not.

And what was that imprinting thing? I made a mental note to ask Quil or Emily or someone. I wouldn't ask Jacob and Sam seemed dead against telling me.

I heard the slight roar of Jacob's rabbit pull up into my driveway. I smiled, I loved his car. Yesterday he showed it to me when I dropped him off and I had to struggle with the voice inside my head that told I needed it.

I knew that the date we were going to go on would be a little unfair to play with Jake if I didn't have the strange human wolfy 'powers' I seemed to have. I smirked even more, it'd be interesting.

I heard his knock on the door and walked over and pulled over the door a little too enthusiastically.

He looked at me and flashed a smile, his teeth white against his lips. I smiled back, it was infectious.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

Well we've gotten far.

"Can I drive?"

He rolled his eyes at me jokingly. "Can't I drive? You get to drive us to school every day."

"It's my car," I said pouting.

"Well we're taking my car tonight. And stop pouting; it won't help you get your way."

I ignored him pouting even more batting my eyelashes. "Please Jacob? Can I please drive the rabbit?"

He groaned and I had to concentrate on the pout so I didn't smile and ruin it. "Pleeeeeeease?" I begged.

"Ugh. Whatever." He groaned, handing me the keys.

I snatched them before he could change his mind and bounded past him, closing the door behind me. "Thank you." I squealed walking over to the car.

"Yeah yeah," he grinned. "Do I get to ask what we're doing?"

"Laser tag," I smirked.

Little did he know, I was practically a pro at laser tag.

Mr. Jacob Black was going down.

**A/N: Laser tag! :) Next chapter will have more of Jaelyn's past and what happened when Jacob left. **

**Reviews please? Pretty please? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'd like to give the biggest thank you in the world to CasperGirl523, PerfectTwo, Lexi Blaze and PinkVeeBerry for reviewing. :)**

**I realize that I'm constantly forgetting to put up disclaimers almost every other chapter. Dang Stephanie Meyer, who owns the Twilight in which I do not. I'm incredibly jealous.**

I have to admit, laser tag with Jacob was _intense_. I paid, which Jacob fought me tooth and nail on (pun definitely intended), for a double session and I was huffing a little.

When Jacob and I finally walked out into the light I grinned hugely at him and he returned the smile and I swore my heart stopped beating for a second.

"You know," he teased, "For someone who just lost you sure do seem to be taking it well."

I scoffed at him and mockingly aimed a kick at him. "You know for someone who is supposed to be a big bad you know what you sure are taking it well that you only won by two points."

The arcade I had dragged him to was starting to thin out and I lead us over to the snack bar. "Whatever. You know I only let you lose by two points. It's rude to make your friends cry."

I rolled my eyes at him and ordered two large boats of nachos and two fountain drinks while forking over ten bucks. "Jacob, if that's the best comeback you have I'm going to ignore the fact you even said it."

He smiled goofily at me and grabbed our tray and drinks and we walked over to the nearest table. We ate in a comfortable silence and just listened to the bustling around us. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me and I dutifully kept mine focused on the tray in front of me.

Jacob had finished his nachos in record time and I don't know why I was surprised at it. I looked up and saw him eyeing my remaining nachos and I sighed dramatically. "Wow Jake. These sure are good but I don't know if I can finish them all."He smirked and reached out to take the rest from me but before he could I snatched them away and held them to me, just out of his reach. "But I think I just might."

He scowled at me, "I thought I just explained to you how making your friends cry isn't a very nice thing to do."

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "And are you going to cry?"

"Psh, of course not. Men as manly as me don't cry." He scoffed.

"I can look the other way if you need to."

He boomed out a laugh and a couple people by us turned to stare. One of the girls eyes lingered on me for half a second before she ogled Jacob. Jealousy swept over me like the bitch it is and I glared at her until I made it known I knew she was looking. She saw me and glared back only for a second before she turned back around.

My eyes drifted back to Jake and I saw that cocky smirk on his face. I shook my head and shoved my nachos at him. "Eat up." His smirk grew slightly bigger as he devoured the rest of my nachos and I sucked down the rest of my drink.

XXXXXXX

On the car ride back Jacob told me stories of him, Quil, and Embry when they were younger. I laughed so hard at some parts I had tears in my eyes. I guess it was a good thing I let him drive.

The whole time I did nothing but smile and every time I looked at Jake, which believe me was quite often, he was smiling too. It felt strange to me and I didn't understand how or why I felt so comfortable in his presence.

But for tonight I wasn't going to second guess it.

We pulled up into my driveway and let the silence settle around us. I unbuckled my seat belt and just sat there like a fool. I didn't want to leave but knew that I had to. And I was pretty sure if I didn't get out of his car sooner or later he was going to think I was a freak.

"So I guess this is where I say, I had a good time tonight." I muttered, staring out the window into the dark. I was glad I left the porch light on. I'm afraid of the dark, I slept with the TV on and a night light. The way I see it, if I was to be attacked in the middle of the night I wanted to die seeing what happened.

I heard Jacob chuckle and my eyes flew to him. Even in the dark where I could only see some of him, his beauty was still breath taking. "I take it you're not too good ending a date are you?"

Date? He said date? Oh my god, he said date. My stomach did a flip and I quickly had to remind myself to stay focused.

"Oh shut up," I said sticking out my tongue.

He laughed some more and growled playfully. "Oh you don't want to do that."

I cocked an eyebrow and stuck my tongue out again, challenging him. Even in the dark I could see something flash in his eyes and before I even knew what was happening I felt his lips crash against mine, his heat overwhelming me. Shocked, I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his moving my body closer to him.

But all too soon, it was over and I was left breathless and with nothing to say. I watched Jacob as he leaned against his seat closing his eyes.

"Jaelyn…I'm… I'm sorry….I didn't mean…"

I knew what was coming, and I refused to hear it. I had let my hopes climb, thinking that tonight something had happened between me and Jacob. And something obviously did, something Jacob didn't want.

"Don't worry about it." I said in a surprisingly calm voice. Inside I felt a pang that I knew too well as rejection but I refused to acknowledge that right now. I grabbed my sweater and got out of the car.

"Jaelyn-" He called.

"I said don't worry about it," I repeated closing the door and putting the barrier between us. I walked quickly up the steps on my porch and let myself in the house. I slammed the door shut behind me listening as he started up the rabbit and peeled out of the driveway.

I refused to think about what just happened. I ran upstairs and stripped off my clothes changing into pajamas and quickly brushed my teeth. Climbing into my bed, I hummed Gone Forever by Three Days Grace.

The fact is, I didn't want to admit to myself how crushed I felt.

_ I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me but I knew I had to keep moving. I ran blindly down the hallway and could hear his footsteps close behind me. _

_ "JAY!" He roared as he sailed through the air and tackled me. I screamed against my will and batted at him trying to get away but he easily had a hundred pounds on me and was a lot stronger. _

_ A hand crashed down on my mouth blocking out any sound. Less than a second later I felt his hand punch into the side of my ribs and heard the deafening crack. I whimpered in pain and tried crawling away but Devon had me pinned. _

_ "You tell anyone," He whispered in my ear, his grimy voice making my stomach swirl. "You tell anyone and you're dead Uley. Don't you dare doubt me for a fucking second."_

_ With all my strength I slammed into him with both my hands and knocked him to the side of me. I rolled over and tried pushing myself up and nearly collapsed at the pain in my ribs. I heard him groan and I pushed myself up finally and ran as fast as I could to the door. I opened the door and bolted out into the snow storm. It took all my strength not to collapse in the snow but I knew the farther away I got from Devon the safer I was. _

_ When I finally got to my car I looked back at the house and saw him standing there. "Remember what I said!" He shouted over the roar of the wind, and I knew it wasn't the snow that put the goose bumps on my skin._

"Jaelyn! Jaelyn wake up!"

"Let go of me! Stop!"

"Jaelyn, it's me, Jacob. Stop, it's okay."

I thrashed against the warm hands that held onto my arms and looked up into the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen.

I stopped assaulting him and took in my surroundings. I was in my bed and so wasn't Jacob, the sheets entangled around me in a giant mess. _It was just a dream_, I reminded myself. I had nothing to worry about.

I fell backwards onto my bed and tried to control my breathing. It took a minute but once I did my reality came into focus. Jacob was in my house, in my bed only hours after he tried apologizing for kissing me when he never really wanted to.

I bolted up again and stared him down. "What are you doing here?"

From the faint light of my night light, which happened to be a Spiderman nightlight, I could see Jacob blush lightly. "I…I…."

"Spit it out wolf boy," I said, a little harsher than I intended to. I looked over at my clock and read the annoying thing that told me it was one thirty in the morning.

"I was running patrol and came by the house to see if you were still awake because I wanted to talk to you and then I heard you screaming and panicked and you left the back door locked, which you really shouldn't do you know not that anyone in La Push would break in and a locked door certainly wouldn't keep anything else that might break into your house out but it could he-"

"Jacob!" The look he gave me tugged at my heart and I mentally scowled at myself for letting him have that reaction in the first place. Look where that got me last time. I sighed, exhausted despite the couple hours of sleep I had managed to get and Jacob didn't look any better than I did. He looked exhausted. I remember him mentioning how he got barely any sleep the night before and it was definitely taking a toll. I leaned back down and looked at him.

"What I said earlier…it didn't come out the way I wanted." I saw him rub the back of his neck while he stared at the foot of my bed. "I was trying to just be friends because I'm afraid of hurting you. And kissing you kind of destroyed that plan."

We sat in the silence, I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say and I was pretty sure my bad dream had just morphed into a good dream and this was all a figment of my imagination.

"I should go, you're falling asleep." He muttered standing up from the bed.

"Jacob, just lay down with me. You'll kill yourself trying to get home you're so tired." Oh yeah, my dream self was definitely had a lot more confidence. But hey, this was my dream and I was going to make it good.

"Jaelyn…you sure?" He asked already sitting back down on my bed.

I smiled and nodded and in less than a second he was collapsed next to me. I chuckled and breathed deeply snuggling into the side of Jacob's warm, bare chest. I felt his arm wrap around me and fell back to sleep. Best dream ever.

XXXXXXX

It wasn't a dream, Jacob was in my bed. Jacob freaking Black was lying in my bed and I was cuddled up right next to him.

I rolled over to look at my alarm clock and fell off the bed. "Oomph." I groaned lightly and threw the blanket off of me.

"Jaelyn?" Jacob slurred, apparently he was just waking up too. Great. "Jaelyn," He said more soundly and I saw his head peak over the edge of the bed looking at me. Hell, I could most definitely get used waking up this way if I could to see his face first thing in the morning. He smirked at me and laughed while I scowled at him. "You know you're supposed to wake up on the bed not the floor."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I thought I told you last night not to do that," he said a little more huskily than I was actually prepared for.

"Uhm." I muttered rubbing my forehead. "I have to pee."

He chuckled and nodded still looking down at me from the edge of the bed. I pushed myself up off the floor and walked across the bedroom into the adjoining bathroom; another reason why I loved this house so much. I turned on the faucet in the sink while I peed so he couldn't hear me. After I brushed my teeth and wiped my face clean with a wet wash cloth waking myself up fully in the process.

I took a deep breath and after a few moments let it out in a giant huff. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and then over at the door that separated me from Jacob.

I seriously doubted hiding out in my bathroom until he left, I mean I could always drink out of the faucet and I remembered reading somewhere a person could live on water alone for a couple days.

I don't think I realized how long I had been in the bathroom because I heard Jacob knock on the door. "Jay, are you okay?"

I was most definitely not prepared for this.

**A/N: So I know I promised more about Jacob's and Jay's past but life's been nosy and getting in the way of everything lately. And if I wrote more to what I wanted this would be very long. Lol. But the next chapter will have more of the past. I promise. :)****Reviews make me smile insanely. ****:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Lexi Blaze, PinkVeeBerry. PerfectTwo, Georigia, Puckabrina Alee, CasperGirl523, and shelbron are amazing for reviewing. Thank you guys so much. :)**

**Thanks everyone else who has added Shattered to their alerts and favorites. **

**I got a request to make the chapters longer which is something I've been thinking about lately so I'm going to try and give you guys some more Jay and Jacob each chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Jacob's POV

I watched Jaelyn's back as she walked across the room to go to the bathroom. When she closed the door and turned on the faucet I made my way to the other bathroom down the hall. Ten minutes later I was back and she was still in there. I had refrained from thinking of the night so far, I wasn't too good of a morning person.

I knocked on the door. "Jay, are you okay?" I waited impatiently for an answer and a moment later I heard her squeak, "Yes."

Did she just squeak? Something must be wrong with her. "Jaelyn, if you aren't out in two minutes I'm breaking down the door."

I heard her puff out angrily and smirked. "You break down my door Jacob Black and I will make you regret it."

I tried thinking of the different things she could do and decided to go against it even though some of the ideas were entertaining.

The door swung open and she stood there both her eyebrows raised at me just begging for a challenge. I wanted to grab her and throw her on the bed, even if it was just to sleep longer.

All though if it was anything else I wouldn't mind, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't either.

Ugh. I had to stop.

"So we should talk huh?" I voiced and I watched her nod. How I didn't want to do this and just skip over everything that happened. But I was Jacob Black, I could do anything.

Except this.

We just stood watching each other for a couple minutes before she walked over to her bed and sat down patting the space next to her and I happily obliged.

She reached over and ruffled her hand through my hair, "Such a good puppy." I groaned and rolled my eyes and a grinned splayed across her face and I couldn't help the one that crossed mine.

Another couple moments passed between us. Neither of us was too good at this. "Uhm, so yesterday…."

"Why are you afraid of hurting me?" She asked.

Well, maybe I was the only one bad at this. "Uh, it's complicated."

"Tell me."

I took in a deep breath and fisted my hands against the blankets. If I told her she wouldn't want me, especially since last night.

"I heard Quil and Embry talking about the Cullens, and umm….Some girl who you loved." Her voice had gotten quiet and I looked at her to see her picking at her nails. "They said that once she had a baby you freaked and left."

I couldn't say anything. It wasn't because talking about that still hurt; Jaelyn took all that pain away. I was afraid to tell her.

"Is that why you're afraid of hurting me? You still love her?"

"What? No. No. I don't love her. I love you." The words blurted out of my mouth before I could think twice about them.

I watched as shock crossed her face before it was replaced with a wall I had seen a couple times whenever someone asked about her past.

"Jaelyn, don't shut down on me. I know what you're doing, just please listen to me," I begged. I didn't regret telling her, but I certainly wish I could've kept my trapped shut. "Yes, I loved her. Bella, her name is Bella and it absolutely destroyed me when she married that leech, kicked me in the stomach when she had me and killed me when she became one of them." I took a deep breath and steadied myself. It was strange how I could talk about it so calmly. "When he changed her…I went nuts. I ran off to Canada and for the first month and a half didn't phase from my wolf form but when I did…I don't know. I lost myself. I got into a couple relationships with a few girls and was horrible. I cheated on all of them if it could even be called that, I never felt like they were relationships in the first place. "

"I treated each and every one of them like crap. I kept comparing them to Bella, seeing all their faults and pointing it out to them. Everyone who was around me, I didn't want them to feel good when I wasn't. Then after a couple months, I was sick mentally. I knew I couldn't keep doing what I was, I knew it would destroy me."

The whole time I talked I watched her face and she watched me right back. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, her face was blank. God, this was worse than being a wolf. "I came here and saw you and I im…I knew it would be different. You brought me back."

"You were going to say imprinted. Sam said you imprinted on me. What does that mean?"

She didn't miss a thing did she? "Did Joshua ever tell you about the Third Wife?" I could practically see her wrack her brains for the information and when she did her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly.

"You should really go now Jacob." She said so quietly even I barely heard it.

"No, I'm not leaving. It's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" She jumped up from the bed and stood to face me. "You are forced to love me, you can't help it. And this imprint thing isn't going to save you; it's just making you think that. I can't bring you back."

"Jaelyn…"

"You don't love me, you love the imprint." She wouldn't look at me and just stared out her window.

I stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed her lightly by her arms making her look at me. "The imprint does not make me love you; it just points me in your direction. The imprint can't make me love your humor; the imprint can't make me love your strength, your spirit. The imprint can't make me love the crazy relationship you have with everyone else in the pack, it can't make me love how smart you are. _You_ make me love all those things Jaelyn,_ you_."

I was breathing heavy, afraid of what she was going to do. I wanted her to accept me, to love me back but hell, if I was an outsider and someone tried telling me I'd probably laugh and call the mental ward.

I didn't want her to do that.

I looked at her eyes carefully and saw a range of emotions inside of them that I couldn't decipher.

Her eyes darted behind me and she sighed. "I have work in an hour."

That was not was I was expecting to say the least. I stepped away from her and letting go of her arms felt like letting go a piece of myself. I just nodded, not knowing what else to say. I just laid out my heart and she had to go to work. I turned around and walked out into the hallway knowing she had to be the one to make the next move.

"Jacob!" She shouted and ran out into the hall. I didn't turn around to face her just stopped and stood there.

The smile in her voice gave me hope, "I get out at seven. Hint hint."

Jay's POV

As soon as Jacob left I was debating between two things. Either Jacob was telling the truth when he said he loved me or he sure knew how to lay it on thick. Me being the girl I am wanted to believe the first one.

I numbly got my work uniform out of the dryer so I could change into it after my shower. My uniform, thank god, just consisted of wearing a white shirt and black pants. I once worked at a restaurant that made us wear these neon yellow shirts that made us look like chickens. Not fun.

Jumping into the shower I thought over what just happened. Jacob said he loved me. My whole shower consisted of me saying that one sentence over and over in my head, pathetic. Yeah, I know but could you blame me?

I got dressed, throwing my hair up into a messy bun and throwing on some eyeliner and mascara. My skin for some reason had decided to have a good today. Fuck yeah.

I was just grabbing my keys off the kitchen table when someone pounded on my front door. I rolled my eyes, that poor thing got way more abuse than it deserved. "Who is it?"

"If I tell you who it is you won't let me in," I heard a whiny voice say.

I chuckled and opened the door. "You know Quil, the whine doesn't make you sound any manlier."

He lopped a smile at me and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms. "You know you're attracted to it."

"Maybe," I said patting his cheek trying to push past him but he wouldn't let me go. "I'm going to be late for work."

"See, that's why I'm here. I was wondering if I drove you to work if I could get a free coffee and a couple muffins."

"Quil! You don't even have a car!" I exclaimed. This kid had to be one of the most ridiculous people I knew.

"So, I can just use yours," he said looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh Jay."

"If you need to borrow my car just ask you dim wit."

"Jay, can I borrow your car?" He asked smiling at me.

"No," I said pushing past him and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Why not? I asked like you told me to." Before I could lean over to lock the passenger's door he had already planted himself into the seat.

"Quil, get out." I hissed starting up the car.

He pointed to the clock, "You're going to be late."

"And you will lose your manhood in about two seconds if you don't get out of my car," I scowled knowing he wasn't going to get out. I pulled out of my driveway and he sat with a satisfied smirk.

"You're big on the whole threat thing aren't you?"

"You're big on the whole annoying the shit out of me aren't you? Don't smirk like that either. I know what you're thinking. You think since I've started driving to work and you're in the car with me I'll have no choice but to let you use the car." I sneaked a look out of the corner of my eye and laughed as his smile dropped from his face. "Sucker."

"You're not going to make me walk back," he challenged.

"Quil, you're a healthy young boy. You have four legs, use them." The growl he let out made me smile hugely.

He was silent the rest of the ride, probably in disbelief. I pulled into the parking lot of my work and yanked the keys out of the ignition. "Quil, I really need to hear how much I am loved."

He barked out a laugh. "Are you going to let me borrow the car or not?"

I glared at him and he laughed louder. "You have to put gas in it when you're done."

"Deal."

I threw the keys at his stomach and he caught them before they even stood a chance, figures. "Someone better be here to pick me up when my shift's over." I opened my door and climbed out of the car and just before I walked into the café, I heard Quil call out from behind me, "I love you Jay!"

"You better," I said smiling knowing he would hear me.

His chuckle told me he did.

XXXXXXX

Six hours later I was eternally grateful it was required to wear an apron while working. Oliver, the nasty one eyebrow creep he was, decided today would be the day he came to pick up his last paycheck and 'accidentally' spill his drink on me.

It took all my self-control, and I have a lot mind you, to not pop him in the face. After a moment of tossing the idea around in my head I had come to the conclusion that no matter how big of a prick he was, the boss wouldn't like it too much.

Oliver got to walk away a lucky man.

After I clocked out I threw my apron in the company washer machine and walked out into the parking lot searching for Quil but when I found Jacob my heart skipped a beat. I was tempted to walk back into the café and ask Steve, my manager, if he would take me on for another five hour shift but I knew I had to face him at some point.

Once Jake saw me he got out of the car and leaned against the hood, that cocky smile planted on his face. I shook my head and walked over to him. "So did you ask Quil if he would borrow your car just so I could pick you up?"

I scoffed at him and walked over to the passenger seat of the rabbit. "I thought you asked him if he would because you wanted to pick me up. Don't try to turn this around on me Jacob."

If I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have noticed the half a second that shock flew across his face before he settled it into a cocky grin. I gasped. "You fuck! You did ask him to borrow my car didn't you?"

His smirk only grew. "I thought the romanticism of it would sweep you off your feet."

I rolled my eyes sitting in the car. "Don't tell me you got that one from Quil too."

He coughed and said something about Embry. I was going to kill all three of them.

"I need to start hanging around Seth or the twins more," I muttered. He just laughed.

"Do you want to go to the bonfire tonight? Everyone's going; Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Brady and Collin, Leah…"

"You mean I get to meet Leah?" I asked excitedly. I had heard about her from the other guys and Jacob, some stuff nice and a lot of other stuff not. Regardless if she was a bitch like they said, she sounded like a character and she was one person closer to learning more about Sam.

"Does that mean you'll go with me?" He asked drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Did Sam imprint on Emily? And Jared on Kim?" I asked staring out into the forest.

"That didn't answer my question." He said burrowing his forehead. I just watched him and he kept stealing glances at me and a couple minutes later he sighed caving in. "Yes, they both imprinted on them."

I took a moment to process the new information. I knew I was going to have a talk with Quil later to get even more. "Yes, I'll go to the bonfire with you." He smiled rather goofily and pulled into my driveway.

"Sam's going to freak when we walk up together."

That wiped his smile away pretty fast. We walked into the house in silence. "I just have to go get changed and I'll be ready to go."

He pulled me into a hug and without even thinking I melted into him. I felt him breathe into my hair for a couple moments before he let me go and pushed me away. "Hurry," He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Only for you Jake."

His smirk grew way too comfortable on his face. I guess cocky came with the Alpha thing. I ran into my room and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, black boots that went half way up my calves, a black tank top and grey off the shoulder sweater. I took my hair down from the bun it was in from work and sighed. It was still a little damp from being up all day and I didn't have enough time to blow dry it and straighten it. Reluctantly I shook it out and threw a little de-frizzer in it to help the curls stay smooth. If my curls were looser and not so hay wire I might like them a little more. I sighed, oh well. Nothing I could do about it now.

I mentally made myself a promise saying if Quil made one comment about it that wasn't nice I was going to bend one of his fingers back as hard as I could.

I walked back into the living room and saw Jacob lounging on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. When I came in he looked me over and smiled.

"What?" I asked thinking he was going to say some smart ass comment.

"Nothing. You look good," he said rubbing the back of his neck looking me over again.

I laughed. "I'd never be able to tell that you're a wolf boy."

He laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that a good thing?"

I winked at him. "Very." This time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

We walked back outside to see Quil pulling up with my car. "Asswipe!" I yelled out at him and Jacob erupted into laughter. Getting out of the car he flipped me off and Jacob's laughter turned into a soft growl. I elbowed Jacob softly in the ribs.

Quil's eyes flashed in between me and Jacob and he grinned evilly. "You know Jay I really do like your hair. It's cute." He ruffled his hand in my hair and I forcefully swatted his hand away.

"You annoy me," I said picking up on Jacob's growl.

"I'm just returning the favor babe." He said winking at me. This time Jacob's growl was louder and Quil laughed at him and punched him in the arm. "Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition is there Jake?"

I looked up at Jacob's face and watched as he glared at Quil and Quil just stare at him right back with the annoying grin on his face. I smirked and walked off the porch and towards the trail that cut through the back woods to the beach. I heard both of the boys jog up behind me and Jacob slipped his arm around me. I didn't question it for the time being, just relaxed into his side as we walked.

These boys were whipped.

**A/N: Reviews? Maybe? :) It'd make me very happy and help me update faster. ^^**HeHicSS


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'd like to give a big big big thank you to CasperGirl523, karenisafreak, Puckabrina Alee, shelbron, PerfectTwo, Lexi Blaze, ocmk, and PinkVeeBerry for reviewing. You make my day. :) **

**I had a very hard time writing this chapter, it just didn't come to me like some of the others but I knew I had to write it because the next chapter I have stuck in my head and I can't wait to get it out. This is more of a filler. But I hope you guys enjoy. **

The walk to the beach wasn't a long one from my house, just around ten minutes and I was silently happy it wasn't raining. The whole way there Jacob had his arm wrapped around my shoulders and lightly playing with the end of one of my curls. Surprisingly, they were both quiet and didn't say anything, which I was fine with personally. The silence was welcoming and it gave me a chance to think over the whole imprint thing.

Fun fun. I had believed Jacob what he said about the imprint not making him love me. Well, I don't know if believe is the right word, I kind of just accepted it. I couldn't let wolf boy get too close.

If Sam knew he imprinted on me then the rest of the packs must know too. Great, not something I was happy with. Were they all expecting me to be with Jacob?

Part of me wanted to say fuck them all and ignore Jacob all together and see if Quil was serious.

Yeah, easier said than done. After five minutes I had literally started to get a headache and decided to move onto Leah. I had her little of her and most of it wasn't good. But I had heard she and Sam were together before he left her for Emily. Remind me to thank the whole imprinting thing again.

It wasn't fair for me to judge the situation, but I couldn't help myself. Life's not fair. I wanted to know as much of Sam as I could but he was holding back on me. Karma was a bitch.

The trees had started to thin and I could see the beach coming into view. Right as we reached the edge Jacob's arm dropped from me and I felt the cold chase at my skin where it was. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and he furrowed his forehead in response. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand with mine holding on tightly to it.

I really did want to hold his hand but I convinced myself it was just to show him Sam didn't scare me. Hopefully that's what he thought.

"Awh, Jay. Don't I get to hold your hand too?" Quil asked and I looked just in time to see Jacob's small smirk when he asked.

Still holding on to Jacob's hand as we walked I leaned a little to the side and whispered, "Maybe on the walk back."

I heard Jacob huff and Quil laugh. We walked up to the beach and closer to the bon fire and I felt the anticipation in my stomach as lame as I sound. I hadn't hung out with more than just Seth, Jake, Quil, and Embry and was excited to see everyone else.

"Jay!" Emily squeaked pulling me into a hug and I smiled and awkwardly patted her back with one hand while my other was still in Jacob's. To my surprise he was the one holding on tighter now.

"Emily, as much as I don't like her it's still rude to choke the guest," Paul said walking up next to her grinning ear to ear. What had him so happy?

"Paul, you're just jealous." I said poking him in the stomach.

He cocked an eyebrow, "And why would that be?"

"Because I am a woman and we hold all the power," I smarted and heard Emily chuckling when another laugh joined in. I turned around letting go of Jacob's hand to what had to be Leah walking up to us. She was tall, but shorter than the other wolves and a lot leaner. She was beautiful in the exotic way and instantly made me wish I looked like her. Stupid werewolves, I'm tired of them all looking good and signaling me out.

"She's right," She pointed out looking at Paul above my head looking at me for a split second before she deemed I was of no interest.

Paul rolled his eyes and put me in a chokehold. I reached around and pulled down on his ear till he let me go yelping lightly. He glared at me and I blew him a mock kiss. He shook his head and I could tell he was hiding a little smile as he walked away. Jacob grabbed my hand and turned me back to Leah. "Jaelyn, Leah. Leah this is Jaelyn."

She looked at me and had a look on her face like she smelled something bad and walked over to the rest of the guys. I heard Jacob growl lightly and Quil huff.

"Well HELLO to you to Leah." I said at her retreating frame before I could think twice. All talking that was going on before I blurted my big mouth ceased and everyone turned to look at us, Paul with a giant smirk on his face. I heard Quil mutter something I couldn't understand and noticed Sam pull away from Emily.

Leah finally turned around and faced me her hands the only thing shaking at her sides. "Excuse me?"

I knew I should be nice to her if I wanted to learn anything about Sam or even be friends with her but I didn't like when people treated me like crap when they didn't know me. My pride was too big for that. "I said hello," I stated and I saw the anger flash in her eyes for a second before she looked me up and down again.

She laughed, and this time it didn't sound like it was at my expense. "You might be okay."

Leah turned her back to me again and started walking away. "Yeah, you might be too," I called after her, refusing to not play her game. I heard her chuckle again and walk over to the other side of the fire effectively putting distance between us. At first I thought she was just trying to get away from me but that's when I realized she was on the opposite side of the fire as Sam and Emily. I looked up and Jacob and just shrugged. He shook his head at me and tried pulling me over to the fire but I pulled away.

"I'm going to see if Emily needs help." I said and he nodded his head. He walked up towards Seth and punched him in the arm. I turned to Quil and whispered as low as I could so only he could hear, "Save me a seat next to Leah."

He laughed and shook his head. "You're looking for a death sentence."

"As long as it gets me away from you," I retorted and he took a step back putting a hand over his heart.

"Ouch Jaelyn, that hurt."

"Jay, Quil."

"Jacob calls you Jaelyn."

"He has more muscles," I said crossing my arms and I knew Jacob heard that one because his roar of laughter was all I could hear for ten seconds. Quil shook his head and walked over to Jacob and tackled him to the ground. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sam and Emily.

"Hey," Sam said smiling a little.

"Hey," I replied copying his smile.

"We're just waiting for the elders to come. Billy, Jake's dad is usually the one who tells the legends. It'll be your first time hearing them in a true Quileute setting," He said grinning hugely.

"Jacob's dad is going to be here?" I asked completely side tracked. I heard Emily laugh softly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and don't worry. He'll love you. He won't hate his son's imprint." He said bitterly.

Emily elbowed him. I bit back my tongue; I didn't want to get in an argument with Sam, let alone here.

"Do you need any help Emily?" I asked clearly avoiding the conversation and she shook her head handing Sam a giant plate of meat to cook on the grill. "All that's left is the meat that needs to be cooked. I already made Kim, you and me plates with the cold food. Sue usually brings enough food to feed the elders and the guys." She laughed.

"Sue?" I asked. "Is that Leah and Seth's mom?"

"Yup."

"Does she hate me 'cuz that's how she is or does she hate me even more because I'm Sam's sister?" I asked, knowing I didn't have to mention who.

"Because you're my sister," Sam said coming up behind me grabbing another plate of meat from Emily. "You guys go to the fire and have fun. I'll grab you when the food's done," He added wrapping an arm around Emily and kissing her on the forehead.

I took that as my queue to leave, love makes me sick.

But what's Jacob? A question I definitely did not want to think about right now, that's what.

"COLLIN!" I yelled running over to Collin and jumping onto him. He laughed and caught me with ease spinning me around despite he was a couple years younger than me.

He walked a few steps closer to the fire and swung like he was going to throw me in. "If you throw me in wolf boy I will drag you in. You're the youngest; I don't think you'll be missed as much as me."

"Well we can find out," he said raising an eyebrow shifting me in his arms like he actually would.

"Try it," I hissed jokingly staring him in the eyes He laughed shaking his head and set me down.

"I don't want Jake to come after me; I wouldn't want to hurt your boyfriend." He said winking.

"Uhh…," was all I could say while I looked over at Jake. He was watching me to see what I would say and I felt the pressure descending on me like a pack of wolves.

Okay, that one was lame.

I looked back at Collin and seemed to realize what he said and he started babbling something about one of the legends rather loudly so everyone in the pack heard him.

I sighed and walked over to Jake who was conveniently sitting on the same log as Leah. I smirked inwardly and sat next to her patting the spot next to me for him to sit.

He gave me a pointed look before he caved and scooted down next to me grabbing my hand with his. I practically heard Leah roll her eyes.

Quil was right, she was a bitch. I looked at Jacob and smiled at him before he leaned down in my ear and asked very lightly, "What the hell are you doing Jay?"

I just shook my head refusing to answer and he cocked an eyebrow a smile playing on his lips. I was extremely tempted to lean up and kiss them, but I doubt that would go over well with Sam here.

As soon as Jared and Kim arrived the food was done and we quickly grabbed our plates before the guys trampled through. A couple minutes later the elders arrived, and who I could guess as Sue pushed Jacob's dad's wheelchair through the sand.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where he was and I tried digging the heels of my feet in the sand to no success. I heard Embry laugh at me and the only thing that kept me from flipping him off was all the elders.

"Hey Dad," Jacob said smiling and the happiness in Jacob's voice made me smile.

"Hey son." He asked and looked at me, waiting for me to introduce myself. Jacob looked a little like his father, but Billy's eyes were beyond his years and gave me the chills looking into them.

"Hey Billy," I said sticking out my hand and he smiled at me and it was genuine grabbing my hand and firmly shaking it back.

"Hey Jaelyn, I've already heard a lot about you," He laughed winking at me and I heard Jacob groan.

"Well I hope it was all good stuff," I smiled and he nodded.

"Nothing else," He said and I felt a light feeling in my stomach knowing Jacob talked about me. "Did he ask you over for supper next Tuesday yet?"

"Dad, I was getting there," Jacob groaned and a laugh I had been trying to hold escaped my lips.

I think I laughed more this past month then I have in my entire life.

XXXXXXX

"Ouch," I muttered as Jacob caught me for the second time walking me back home in the woods. I had scraped the side of my leg against a rock.

"Are you sure you can walk?" He asked me standing in front of me.

"Mhm hmm," I breathed nodding my head before I let out a giant yawn. The bonfire had ended a couple hours earlier but Jacob and I stayed by the fire with Quil, Embry, and Brady and Jacob deemed it time to go home once I started nodding off besides him.

Hearing Billy tell the old legends was something I definitely would not forget. The way he told him made me feel the magic of the past, I have never been more sobered in my life.

"I don't believe you," Jacob accused and before I had a chance to protest he swooped me up in his arms.

"Jacob you brute, but me down," I said while I sighed and rested my head against his chest.

He laughed and moved through the woods with grace, never tripping. "You're going to have to make a better case than that."

I nodded against his chest, "If you put me down I'll kiss you." I tried not to snicker as I felt the little jolt of Jacob missing his step.

"You're half asleep, you don't know what you're saying," he muttered almost sadly as he kept walking.

"Jacob," I whined, not one of my better traits. "Put me down so I can kiss you." Within a second my feet hit the ground and Jacob wrapped his arms around me to help steady me. I put both of my hands on his chest over his t shirt and looked up at him.

"I do believe you said you needed to kiss me," he said biting his lip holding a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "That is not what I said," I muttered before I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

His arms wrapped tighter around me and pulled me against his warm body. A couple moments later he pulled away and I caught my breath, pouting. Chuckling he pulled me back up into his arms and finished walking the rest of the way to my house.

"Jacob." I said huffing.

"You never said I couldn't pick you back up," He pointed out.

"Smart ass," I muttered and heard him laugh some more.

"Oh Jaelyn, you know you love being in my arms."

"I wonder how Quil's arms feel," I teased drifting off against him.

The last thing I heard was his growl.

**A/N: I'll keep this a/n short and just get straight to the point. ;) Reviews? Pretty pleeease?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'd like to thank Lexi Blaze, ocmk, and PerfectTwo for reviewing! You guys put a smile on my face. :) **

**I'd also like to thank everyone for adding Shattered to their alerts and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I woke up and stretched letting out a yawn. The last thing I remember about last night is Jacob getting my pajamas and pushing me into the bathroom to get changed. I remember walking out of the bathroom and Jacob hugging me but I didn't remember the trip to my bed.

Oh well, I was in it now.

Yawning again I padded out of the bedroom and into the hallway ready to make my way to the kitchen. I had just walked into the hallway when I stopped dead and sniffed. "Is that coffee?" I muttered and walked into the kitchen to see Jacob there.

He was only in his jeans and was currently making pancakes.

Now that was a sight to wake up to. I smiled and leaned against the doorway, "Morning sunshine."

He didn't look up from the pancakes but I heard the smile in his voice while he replied. "Good afternoon sunshine."

I looked at the clock on the wall above the table and groaned. It was one in the afternoon. I usually always woke up at eight or nine when I wasn't in school but the past two days I've been waking up way too late. I blame Jacob. I suddenly remembered the smell of coffee and looked over at the coffee pot to see it full and freshly brewed.

"No way Jacob! Man, if you make coffee and pancakes every day you'd have my heart,"I said walking over to the pot and pouring myself a cup adding a tiny bit of sugar before I hesitantly took a sip. Freshly brewed meant it was hot.

He chuckled still staring at the pancakes while he flipped one. "You know, I would hope I would have it for different reasons."

Oh great, leave it to him to make this awkward for me. I just continued to sip my coffee. Jacob sneaked a peek at me before his eyes returned right back to the pancakes. "Your hair is cute," he said chuckling and I groaned.

"You are an ass," I muttered throwing up my hair in a ponytail with the hair tie I had on my wrist. I had temporarily forgotten I wore my hair curly last night and when I went to bed with it curly I woke up with a giant mess piled on my head. I saw him look at me again and he sighed walking over to me and gently taking the hair tie out of my hair letting my hair resume its reign of terror around my face.

"I like it curly," he breathed and despite my head my heart swooned.

"You're saying that because you're supposed to," I said firmly taking a step away.

Hurt flashed on his face before he replaced it with his usual cocky smile. "I like it straight too, I just like it curly. I don't know," he said looking at me in a way that made me feel very exposed. I grabbed my cup of coffee to have something in my hands and took a gulp. "It's wild." He finished.

I took another big gulp of my coffee and smelled the burning pancakes the same time as Jacob did. "Shit," He muttered while I laugh. "That's the fourth time."

I snorted while drinking my coffee and had to set the cup down and he shot me a look of annoyance while he threw the burnt pancakes in the rubbish. I laughed hard and he slammed the shut on the trash can rather hard and set the pan back on the stove while he attempted to make more.

"It's your fault for distracting me," He shot and if I hadn't seen the small smile up on his lips I would've thought he was angry.

"Jacob, that's the fourth time you've burnt them, _fourth_. Clearly you do not know how to make pancakes. Do not try to deflect the fault." I said trying to hold back my laughter. I heard him growl playfully.

"Do you want to make them?" He asked sincerely looking thoroughly defeated as he glanced from the pan to my face and I felt the pang inside of me that told me to go over and hug him.

"How about we order pizza or something? I can't make pancakes either," I said grabbing a menu to the pizza place in forks that delivered.

He laughed and grabbed the menu from me, "You mean you gave me crap for burning the pancakes when you don't know how to make them either?"

I made to grab the menu but he snatched it away from me and held it up in the air. "At least I admitted I didn't know how. But you do get points for trying to make them, it was very sweet," I said as I jumped for the menu and in my attempt it ripped.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips down on mine effectively silencing me. It took me a second to realize what was happening before I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss pressing my body against his. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I shivered before I pulled away.

"Jake…maybe we should….maybe…" I spluttered trying to think of how to say what I needed to. "Maybe we should like…." Ugh, my incompetence to speak was quickly becoming an issue but he patiently waited for me to say what I needed and his arms wrapped around me was not making it any easier. "I need time to think about all of this. I can't go around kissing you when I don't even know what this is," I said gesturing wildly between me and him.

"This is us," he breathed and I almost melted against him and said fuck it.

"I know, but we have to figure out what 'us' is Jacob, I just need some time to think this all through," I said staring at him trying to convey in my eyes how much I needed this.

He nodded and let his arms fall from me. "I understand, I would need some time to think too. I have patrol in ten minutes so I should be leaving."

This time I nodded and we just stood there. "I'll be anything you want Jaelyn," He said softly and I looked up into his chocolate eyes and knew he meant it.

"I just want you to be you," I said holding his gaze.

"Well, I'm awesome so I understand you on that much," he said smirking and I pushed against him.

"You are so lame Jacob," I said laughing. He pulled me into a hug and held me there for a minute.

"I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow in the morning for school." He said backing up towards the door.

"It's your day to ride up front," I laughed.

He smiled hugely and opened the front door walking out. Before he shut it behind him I heard him say, "Pick me up first."

I shook my head and looked over at the stove and the burnt remains of the pancakes and heard my stomach growl. Jacob was a tease.

_ "Devon?" I called out walking into the dark house. I shivered and turned on the flashlight I had brought with me. There was a snow storm roaring outside and half of the town lost power. I roamed the flashlight over the living room and saw the coffee table tipped over, the glass center had been shattered and pieces of it were all over the living room. "What the hell?" I whispered walking around the glass and down the hallway where pictures were knocked off the wall. _

_ "Devon?" I said suddenly afraid. I searched the bottom part of the house and walked up the stairs cautiously. "Devon?"_

_ I heard a groan from his bedroom and quickly ran up the stairs. I ran down the short hallway to his bedroom and the door was locked. I twisted the doorknob and banged on the door with the flashlight. "DEVON?" _

_ Another groan of pain floated through the door and I pushed against the door wondering if I could break it down. "Devon are you okay? What's happening?"_

_ I heard a grunt and whimper before Devon finally answered. "Go away Jaelyn." _

_ "Babe, tell me what's wrong," I demanded twisting the doorknob more trying to get the door open. _

_ "Help me," A voice called out and I froze. That definitely was not Devon. _

_ "Devon who was that? What's going on?" I yelled through the door. _

_ "GO THE FUCK AWAY JAELYN!" I heard him shout and the pain coming from the other person got louder. _

_ All my instincts told me to listen to him but I knew better. Devon had a temper and I never imagined what laid behind the door could be true but I had to figure out. Stepping back I took a deep breath and kicked the door with all the force I had, feeling it give beneath me._

_ What I saw before me made me scream. Alan, Devon's best friend laid on the floor in a puddle of blood and Devon sat on the bed staring at him, that was until he looked at me. He stood up from the bed and I saw Alan's blood on his hands. I shook my head backing out of the door my eyes flickering between Devon and Alan. "What did you do?" _

_ "Babe, just listen to me. He deserved it," he said taking another step towards me. I turned around and ran down the hall and the stairs and I heard the heavy and fast footfalls of Devon behind me. _

_ "JAY!" He roared before I was tackled down to the ground. _

I woke up in a cold sweat and bolted up in my bed taking in my surroundings. Once I was sure I was in my bedroom I fell back against my pillows and looked at my alarm clock. I had one minute before the alarm went off. I shut it off before the obtrusive noise made itself present.

I closed my eyes. Sam had said a Devon asked for me and I knew just who it was. A week later Devon had gone missing, a puddle of his blood found in the ally way next to his mom's house. I had thought Alan's brother had gotten him and did something with the body.

Now I knew the truth.

I sighed and got up to take my shower, trying to rinse away the cold sweat and all thoughts of Devon. I was in the shower longer than I thought because when I got out I only had twenty minutes before I had to pick up Jacob.

I brushed all the knots out of my hair and threw some molding paste in it to control my curls. I reached into my closet and pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and layered it with a long, dark blue cardigan that I let hang open. I shoved my feet into my black boots and swiped on some neutral eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I ran down stairs and slipped on my flip flops, grabbed the bag of muffins I had gotten from work yesterday and made my coffee in my thermos.

I just knew school was going to drag by.

On the way to pick up Seth I got a sudden sick feeling in my stomach and almost reared the car off of the road. When Embry and Jacob, the only two I had picked up at the time, asked what was wrong I just told them I didn't feel good all of a sudden and had Jacob drive the rest of the way to pick up Seth and Quil.

I sat in the passenger seat and held my head against the car window. I didn't want to admit it to myself but the feeling I had in my stomach was the same one when I found out Devon had killed Alan. I tried to convince myself that it was just because of the dream but I knew it wasn't the dream.

On the way to first period Jacob asked me what was wrong and I told him what I did in the car and he took my arm so I faced him. "You're lying," he said and I could see the worry in his eyes.

I moved away from him and kept walking to class, if I didn't have to look at him it'd be easier to lie. "No, I really don't feel well," I whispered hoping it'd convince him.

First period passed in a blur and I vaguely remember Adria and Jacob trying to talk to me. When the bell rang I jumped out of the seat and murmured a "see you at lunch" to Jacob before I made my way to the girl's bathroom. I hid in the big stall and stood with my back to the wall.

I tried to control my breathing which had turned into short pants with deep breaths and just as I heard the last person leave the bathroom right as the second period bell rang I sank to the ground closing my eyes. I saw flashes in my eyes but I couldn't make out what they were. My hands were shaking and I wrapped them around myself to try and stop them.

The highest ringing sound I've ever heard filled my ears and right as I brought my hands to my ears it felt as though my head was trying to explode and I heard his voice in my head, clear as day.

"I told you not to tell."

I screamed, and put my head in between my knees holding it with my hands.

Jacob's POV

When Jaelyn left the room I noticed she left her bag. Something wasn't right with her and I couldn't help the nagging feeling in my head that she was lying about it. I grabbed her bag and went to my second period class, Gym, to get excused for the period with some bullshit excuse on how I didn't feel good.

When I got excused I made my way down to the art room to pull Jaelyn out to talk to her. I needed to know what was wrong.

When I got there and she wasn't there, I pulled Quil out instead. As soon as we were down the hallway I turned on him, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," He said. "Man, she's probably at the nurse or something. I can take her bag and give it to her when she gets back."

I held her bag tight in my hand, unwilling to give it to him. Quil sighed and ran his hand through his hand. "Jake, I'm sure she's fine. She's just not feeling good. Kim's sick too, remember? She probably caught what she has. "

I nodded and breathed out my nose. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am," he said grinning and I shot him a look. "I can hold on to her bag and when she gets back I'll tell you in third period."

"Yeah, alright. That better be the first thing I hear out of your mouth," I ordered.

He nodded, knowing I was serious. I handed him the bag and made my way to the library. I had math homework that most likely wouldn't be done at home that I could work on.

When I passed the bathrooms is when I heard her scream.

I burst into the bathroom and ran to the last stall that she was in. I nearly broke the door opening it and saw her on the ground, her head in between her knees and eyes squinted shut.

"Jaelyn! Jaelyn hun, what's wrong?" I said grabbing her and pulling her into my arms.

"Emily," she whispered.

I stiffened and held her tighter. "Emily? Jaelyn, what about her?"

"You need to get her," she whispered, "before he does."

"Who? Jaelyn who?" I asked turning her so she faced me and taking her face in my hands but she still had her eyes shut and her whole body was trembling.

Her eyes snapped open and the fear I saw in them was nothing I had ever seen from her. "Jacob! He's going to get Emily!"

I heard a howling right on the tree lines just in the back of the school and recognized it at Jared's and it was quickly followed by Paul's.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

"Jacob, go! I can sign myself out since I'm emancipated and I'll drive straight to Sam's."

"No," I nearly yelled at her. I needed to go, Jared's and Paul's were growing more urgent but I couldn't leave her here and she certainly couldn't go to Sam's. "Here's what you need to do, sign out. Seth's going to meet you in the car drive to his house and stay there. Either him or Leah will be with you."

"Jacob! I need to go to Emily's!" She yelled at me and I heard the break in her voice as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Jaelyn, it's not safe. Please go to Sue's. Please, just listen to me," I begged her helping her to her feet.

I felt her nod and I kissed her on her forehead before I bolted out of the bathroom and saw Seth there looking agitated. He must have heard me after he heard the howling and searched for one of the pack. "Seth, she's in there. She's coming out and you have to bring her to your mum's, no matter what she says," I ordered using my alpha authority.

He nodded curtly and I walked out of the back entrance of the school and as soon as I hit the pavement I ran to the edge of the trees and phased when I was hidden enough.

Every fiber of my being yelled at me to go back.

**A/N: I stayed up way too late writing this and work is going to kill me in the morning. ^^ Reviews? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: shelbron, Lexi Blaze, PinkVeeBerry and PerfectTwo are all awesome, thank you guys for reviewing. :)**

**I'd like to thank PinkVeeBerry and CasperGirl523 for reviewing the last chapter. I never saved the document where wrote you guys in so when I uploaded the chapter, it uploaded the last saved version. *face palm***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

As soon as I knew Jacob was gone from the school I slowly tried standing up on my shaky legs. Walking out of the stall I looked in the mirrors, it was only appropriate since I felt like I had been hit in the head with a baseball bat several times I look the part too.

I knew I didn't have very long and prayed my plan would work. I walked to the door to the bathrooms and opened the door just a crack poking my head out to see Seth standing just outside the door. "Seth, I need my bag. Can you go get it for me?" I asked in a soft and shaky voice.

"Jay, I don't think that's a good idea, we really need to get you somewhere safe," He said and when he looked me in the eyes I felt bad that I was trying to deceive someone so sweet; someone who just wanted the best for me.

"Seth, I really need my bag," I whispered looking at him pointedly.

"Jay, I'm sure it can wait until…"

"Seth, I need a tampon," I hissed at him hoping I didn't sound too much like a liar. I really needed this to work.

Judging by the red color that crept up into his cheeks I could guess that I wasn't too bad. "Oh okay."

"Now go fetch so we can get out of here," I gasped rolling my eyes. He just nodded and jogged off in the other direction.

As soon as he turned the corner I walked as fast as I could to the front exit of the school and as soon as I was out booked it to my car. I jammed my keys into the ignition and pulled out of the school parking lot, waiting until I got onto one of the back roads before I picked up my speed to well above what was considered acceptable by the local authorities.

Devon was back and I only partially knew how but I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone because of me. Not when I was the only one he wanted.

I had lied when I told Jacob that Emily was in danger.

Jacob's POV

_Where's he going? _I snarled as we tracked the scent of the leech through the woods to the north. It seemed like whoever he was, he was leading us north.

I felt the muscles strain in my legs as I pushed them harder and faster, this guy was fast.

_You sure Jaelyn said Emily? Jacob, the tracks went nowhere near Sam's house,_ Embry thought as he strayed behind us. Leah being the fastest one in the group was a few feet ahead of me, she had made it very clear she'd rather hunt the leech down instead of 'babysit' Jaelyn. I growled even thinking about it before I allowed my thoughts to go back to Jaelyn in the stall and I cringed mentally along with Quil.

I opened up my mind to Sam who had stayed back in La Push with Emily guarding the house. _Anything Sam?_

_No, nothing. I tried calling the Cullen's and left a message on one of their phones, I want to see if they recognize the scent. I think it may be that Devon guy._

I growled and pushed myself harder but when Seth's thoughts popped in my head I stopped dead in my tracks and the anger that overwhelmed me made the others cringe.

_Jacob, Jay's gone. I don't know where she went; she tricked me into leaving her alone in the bathroom. It started raining as soon as I found out and I can't catch her scent. _

I growled and scanned Seth's thoughts trying to find the slightest clue to what was happening.

_She played us,_ Leah said putting together the pieces.

Jay's POV

I drove up to the house; the first time I drove past it my assumptions had been right. I've been living in my new place just past a month and this place was already condemned. I left my keys in the ignition, just in case there was a slim chance I could get away. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my car turning off the overhead light and leaving the door open. I severely doubted anyone in this tiny town would steal it and it gave me some comfort.

The old house in front of me looked like it had seen more bad times than good, all the paint had been peeled off and there were holes in the roof where clumps of shingles were missing and some of the side boards were peeling right off.

It figures if I should die today it'd be somewhere creepy. But before I could walk into the house, he stepped out.

Devon as a vampire looked a lot better than he did when he was human; I guess that's to be expected though. His dark hair was still shaggy but the scar he had on the side of his face was gone, he was clean and the oil from all the cars he worked on that I had once thought permanently stained his skin was gone.

But the cocky smile he held on his face was as ugly to me as it ever was. He cocked his head to the side, "Aren't you going to say hi to me babe?"

"Don't call me that," I snarled instinctively taking a step towards him.

His laugh sounded like one of those bells that the church rang and I shook my head to try and get rid of it. "Awh. Jay doesn't like the pet names anymore, huh?" He stalked towards me and every step he took I took one backwards.

"Why are you here?" I asked and the little break in my voice betrayed any strength I had been hoping to convey.

His smile got bigger and he stopped walking towards me and crossed his arms, "I'm here to make a proposition." I didn't say anything just quirked an eyebrow, the thought that he could kill me any second kept running through my head but I knew this would be the only way to protect anyone. "I think we both know that in a matter of half a second I could easily snap your neck and you'd be done. And the last time I saw you weren't on good terms, if you take my deal I can find it in my heart to forgive you for killing me."

"I didn't kill you," I snapped at him. "Fucking idiot."

I didn't even see him but he was suddenly in my face, one of his hands wrapped around my arm painfully squeezing. "What your fucking mouth," He snarled and I didn't say anything, my heart was beating so fast I don't think I could. "I told you not to tell Jaelyn, I fucking told you and look what you did. You ran and told the police the next day who went to Alan's parents' house. He found me, Alan's cousin and he stabbed me over and over again and he would've kept going if something didn't scare him off. Five times he stabbed me Jaelyn and he left me there to die."  
>"Good," I hissed. Less than two seconds later I flew through the open door way of the house and crashed against the hard cement floor. I moaned and was rolled over so my back was on the floor and I was looking straight into Devon's blood red eyes. His hand clamped over my throat just hard enough to put pressure on it making it a strain to breathe.<p>

"I killed him for you Jay, for us. He was going to take you away from me and that's how you pay me back? You're an ungrateful bitch, just like your trash of a father. That's why he left you because no one wanted you. No one except for me, I put up with you and gave you everything," He whispered bending down so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"You killed him, Alan didn't deserve to die. You're the sick twisted fuck who believed that," I whispered back as the pressure hardened on my throat. "You never gave me shit Devon; you were too busy giving it to all your other girlfriends."

"Do you know what found me in the alley way Jay?" He snarled in my ear.

"Well yeah you idiot, I think it's pretty easy to figure out that one out."

He picked me up and threw me at the wall and I felt a crack in my wrist as I held out my hands to catch me on the floor. I dropped and whimpered as I felt him put his foot on my back digging down. "You killed me Jay, if it wasn't for you I'd still be alive, not this bullshit eternity thing. You killed me and you have two options, you come with me or I kill your new _family_," he whipped out, laughing on the last word. He flipped me over and stared down in my face, his body hovering over mine.

"It looks like you only really have one choice," He laughed pushing his hand through my hair. "I'm ready to forgive you."

I breathed heavy, my chest racking up and down. Devon was right, I only had once choice. I was not going to put everyone I loved in trouble, I finally had someone and I wasn't going to ruin it for them.

As soon as I opened my mouth to tell him, his whole body stiffened and I watched as his eyes flickered towards his right. He snarled and jumped up, "Don't you think this is over Jaelyn. I will be back to get you. _I promise_." Devon ran out so fast I couldn't even see him, but I knew he was gone. I rolled onto my side moaning and felt pain everywhere. My head was throbbing and everything in front of me blurred. I fell back onto my stomach and felt the cold floor against my cheek.

"JAY!" The deep voice that yelled out my name sounded a lot like Paul and I shut my eyes happy it wasn't Sam or Jacob.

"Jay," This time's Paul's voice was softer and I felt his arms gently wrap around me and pull me up.

I could hear Paul talking and a couple other voices but I couldn't figure out who they belonged to. I kept waning in and out of focus that I didn't try very hard to even bother. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Paul whispering in my ear, "You're in some deep shit."

**A/N: Hey you guys. I know it's a short chapter but they just bumped up all my hours at work so my only day off is Sunday. :l I'm not too happy but I knew if I didn't get this out today it's be a while before I could. I am super excited to write the next chapter and that should be posted late Sunday night. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Reviews? They'll make this work week bearable. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey you guys. So I know it's been forever since I've updated. A long story cut short, my laptop got broken and despite a crazy work schedule, I just got the money to get it fixed. So my regular updates will be up again, a new chapter once a week. :) If there's anyone still reading Shattered, I'm eternally grateful. **

**I'd like to thank all my amazingly wonderful reviewers. You guys are awesome! Thanks PinkVeeBerry, CasperGirl523, Lexi Blaze, EldestDurk, Eclipsica, PerfectTwo, GByrd, Puckabrina Alee, Sofie, and xxxNinaxxx. **

**And thank you to everyone who's added Shattered to their favorites and alerts. Now on with the show. ;)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.<strong>

"And the wolf said, 'the better to see you with my dear'".

"What the fuck?" I croaked opening my eyes and instantly regretting it. As soon as I did I felt a sharp pain in the back of my eyelids and my head spun blurring everything together. When a dark tanned face popped over me it took me a minute before I could register who it was.

Quil, being the nerd bomber he is, sucked in a deep breath and whispered, "She's alive!"

"Get off of me you freak," I muttered weakly raising an arm to bat him away. "We're you just reading me Little Red Riding Hood?"

He sat back down in the chair next to the couch I was laying on and grinned. "I thought you would see the humor in it."

I dramatically rolled my eyes and tried not to smile. When I reached up to brush the hair out of my eyes I saw that my left hand along with half my arm was wrapped up. "Oh shit!" I yelled and unsuccessfully tried to sit up. Quil's warm hands were on my shoulders keeping me down before I could even make an attempt.

"Quil, Quil. What happened? Are you okay? What about Jacob? And Sam…oh my god. "I whined like a little kid and shoved my face into the side of the couch so I didn't have to face him. What if one of them got hurt? It was all because of me, all because of me. That's why Devon killed Alan….no. I can't let my mind go back there.

"Everyone's okay Jay. No one's hurt. Calm down," Quil's voice was soft and soothing and I was surprised to hear no judgment in it.

"Do you hate me Quil? Does Sam or Jake? The pack?" I whispered. It would make sense if they did; I hated myself at this point.

"Nobody hates you," he whispered. "Well, compared to how I usually feel towards you…."

"You ass wipe," I growled and his booming laughter felt good to my ears. It was quiet for a few moments, well as quiet as you ever got with us two. "Did…did he get away?"

I felt his hands tighten on my shoulder before he pulled them away, giving me my answer. I took a deep breath and pushed away all the negative thoughts. I could deal with those later. I sorely pushed up on the couch and assessed my body for damage. My left hand and arm were wrapped up and I had a bandage on my leg. I felt like I had been banged up more but maybe I was wrong.

How long had I been out?

"You've been asleep for a day. The leech doped you up some," Quil rambled, already knowing what I was thinking. "It's weird Jay. You're like us, but not a shape shifter. He broke your wrist but it healed before Cullen even got here; the scrapes on your face….barely visible. It doesn't make any sense. And I've seen it in gym; you're faster than all the other kids. Well, except me of course. There is no being better than Quil Attera."

I scoffed and shook my head. No, it didn't make sense but hey, I didn't have a problem with it. "Don't even get me started on that subject Quil. We all know the lies you speak."

Before he even had a chance to reply there was a sharp knock on the door. "If its Sam, don't answer it," I whispered dragging a finger across my throat.

"I can hear you Jaelyn," he barked walking right in.

"Haven't you heard of manners?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. Just from the looks of him I knew I was in for a load of shit. Alpha boy just had to make his position known. Quil took that as a sign to sneak out and I wished he had stayed.

"Haven't you heard of not trying to get yourself killed?" Sam yelled walking over to the couch towering over me. His already black eyes seemed to be darker than usual. I cocked my head and glared at him as I slowly stood up.

"Oh excuse me for trying to save your sorry ass," I yelled back fisting my hands at my side and I felt the tiniest twinge of pain run up my left arm.

"Saving? You call that saving? You don't know anything and if you had just told me this would be such a big mess!" He shouted, his whole body shaking.

"I don't know anything?" I shouted stepping closer to him. "I sure know a whole lot more than you do Sam. And don't you dare fucking say I made this the mess it is because I know for a fact if I didn't go meet Devon he would've came onto the rez and done a lot more damage than he did to me. Just because you're some testosterone fueled _dog_ doesn't mean you can come into _my_ house and yell at me."

He raised his hands to his sides and let them drop back down before he stepped away from me. "God Jaelyn, you're so stupid, you could've gotten yourself killed and where would that leave us? Really? Do you think at all? Or is your pride all you have left since you have nothing else?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. Did he really just say that? Rage coursed through my body. Was he saying what everyone else thought? If I had nothing I didn't have him, or the pack, or Jacob. "Get the fuck out of my house Sam." I whispered glaring at him.

He whipped back around and stared me down. "Excuse me? I don't think so, it's apparent you don't know how to take care of yourself. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're going to leave," I couldn't bring myself to speak louder than a whisper. "I don't need you here. I have taken care of myself all my life without you in it and I'm pretty damn sure I don't need you here to take care of me."

"I'm not leaving," he challenged. God he was so stubborn. I hated him, I felt nothing but hate towards him and his stupid wolf self.

"You're not my father Sam! I didn't need him and I don't need you! _Get out of my house!"_

"Sam!" Quil's voice cut in. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the floor. "Maybe its best if you guys talk after you've both had some rest.

Fuck Quil trying to be the reasonable one. "Maybe it's best if he doesn't talk to me at all."

The look Quil gave me made me feel two inches tall and I continued my glare of hatred on the floor. I heard a puff from Sam and the slam of my front door follow shortly after.

"He's your brother," Quil said with a sigh.

"Why don't you tell me something everybody else already doesn't know?" I snapped still on the high of the fight. I walked into the kitchen and whipped open the refrigerator door and stared into its contents.

"Well how about your being a bitch?"

I looked up at Quil and saw the bags under his eyes, the tired look on his face. I closed the door to the fridge and sank down to the floor covering my face with my hands. "I know."

XXXXX

The next time I woke up I was lying in my bed. I stretched out and my limbs came in contact with Quil's body. I had made him stay the night with me, I wouldn't admit it to him but I was too afraid to be by myself.

I hadn't talked to Sam since yesterday and Jake was still out chasing Devon. Even thinking his name made me queasy. Seth had stopped by to see how I was doing at one point. Him, Collin, and Brady stayed behind with Sam to patrol while Jake, Jared, Embry and Leah were somewhere in Canada. I sat up and pushed Quil off the bed, which was a feat in itself. He was huge.

I had to cover my mouth to try not to laugh. "Ugh. Jay! Seriously!"

"You were hogging the bed, what else was I supposed to do?" I snickered.

"Oh, I don't know. Do what a good friend does and deal with it?" He mumbled.

"That doesn't sound fun at all." I pointed out.

"Maybe you could come over and kiss me to make it all better," He quipped, raising an eyebrow. I looked at him and shrugged, climbing off the bed and padded my way to the kitchen. I needed a big ol' bowl of Golden Grahams. "Oh come on! Don't leave a man hangin'."

"Hate to break it to you hun, but I don't see any men around here."

"I ate the rest of your golden grahams when you were sleeping yesterday!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see he had followed me out of the room. "Seriously?"

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with a cocky smirk on his face. "You don't believe me then check for yourself."

I threw my arms up in the air in defeat. "Dude, my muffins and now my cereal? You, dear sir, are a mutt."

"I could have said it better."

I didn't have to turn to see who the voice belonged to, and judging from the look on Quil's face it was exactly who I thought it was. I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist and turn me so I was facing him. Jacob looked beyond exhausted, like he hadn't got a wink of sleep in the past two days. "Hey," I said shyly focusing my gaze on his chest. I didn't have the balls to look him directly in the eyes.

"Jake…good to have you back man. I guess this means I won't be sleeping in Jay's bed again tonight huh?" Quil seriously made me want to put a shock collar on sometimes, best friend or not.

"He hogged the bed," I muttered. Jacob's arms tightened around me, something I'd never have a problem with.

"Get out," he growled and less than a minute later I heard the front door swing shut. I couldn't tell if Quil had the smarts enough to leave or it was the alpha tone in Jake's voice.

I finally looked up at him and felt a tug on my heart and guilt flooded my veins. "Are you okay?"

Jacob's lips were on mine so fast I barely had time to get the sentence out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself against him, deepening the kiss. All too sudden it was over and it took all my self-control not to pout.

"I'm fine. I just need sleee-eee-eep," He yawned and I could feel his weight shifting on me so I was supporting him. I dragged him to the bed were just minutes earlier Quil had been. Jacob collapsed on the bed and the last thing he said before he passed out was, "And we will talk about this when I wake up."

Just peachy.

**A/N: So what ya think? It's been such a while I feel like my flow was a little off with the characters in the chapter since it's been such a long time. Next chapter will be much more fun. :) **

**Reviews? They make me happy. ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A big big BIG thank you to all those who reviewed. All the awesome people include PerfectTwo, PinkVeeBerry, GByrd, Puckabrina Alee, and msjackson. **

**I squealed when I got to 90 reviews. ^^ As ashamed I am to admit that. So I was wondering if with this chapter I could possible get up to 100 reviews? :o It would seriously make me happy for forever. ^^**

**I realized once again I've been seriously slacking on making my chapters longer and I promise to do better, starting with this one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Sam's POV

God. She was a stubborn bitch.

Harsh, I know. Well that's life.

I mean, what was she thinking? That leech almost killed her, killed her and I was still somehow the bad guy in this situation. And she called me a dog, and this time she hadn't been joking.

Emily knew this was going to happen. She told me to calm down before I went over, but this was a different situation. Jaelyn is my sister, and I just got her. I wasn't going to let her go.

But now she hates me; great fucking job Sam. I am such a lame wad. I rolled over in bed and sighed. Even a night of sleep wasn't enough to make about yesterday. Hearing some banging in the kitchen let me know that Emily was already working on cooking another meal for all those flea bags. Even after her cheering me up last night and trying to help, I still wasn't in the mood to deal with all the guys. We had a constant guard around La Push and since Carlisle and Esme were the only ones of the Cullen's' left, we expanded our patrol to over there. It figures that even with them gone we still have to deal with this shit.

I groaned when the smell of homemade biscuits wafted into my room. I loved Emily.

I got up and grabbed some clothes to change into it. I was going to go back over Jay's and try talking to her again. I needed to find more about Devon. I wasn't going to apologize. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have said some of the things I did but….the idea of having to apologize to my little sister was enough to make me blanch.

One thing was for certain though. I didn't care what Jacob said, I am going to be the one to rip that leech apart.

Jay's POV

Jacob looked so peaceful sleeping that I wanted nothing more than just to cuddle up next to him and get some extra sleep while I could.

The rap on my door let me know that wasn't happening. I slowly padded my way to the door; knowing who ever it was couldn't be that important. Wrong.

"Hey Sam," I said raising an eyebrow at him.

I could feel how tense he was, his whole body was stiff and he ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"I don't know Sam, that's an awful big responsibility…" I was being a bitch just to be one. Hence, horrible Jay.

"Shut up," He snapped. "You have ten minutes to get ready than you and I are going to get breakfast. I've already cleared with the pack and you can leave a note for Jacob because I already went to Billy's…and ummm….he said he was sleeping here?"

I tried not to laugh; Sam was definitely uncomfortable with the last tid bit of that. The stubbornness inside me wanted to argue with him but I didn't really have a case. I knew we needed to talk; we were both out of line yesterday (even if I was the right one). "Fine. But I only need five."

Real mature Jay.

I ran into my room and threw on a pair of yoga pants. Despite healing faster than normal, my leg with the cut on it was still sensitive and I learned yesterday jeans irritated it. But besides that, everything was back to normal. For as much damage as he did, there wasn't a lot to show for it. I threw on a zebra long sleeve that had a little rouging along the sides, threw on a pair of tan boots and a cobalt blue scarf. I slicked on lip gloss and let my natural curl out of my bun.

"Can I drive?" I asked coming out of the bedroom and quietly closing the door so I didn't wake up Jacob.

"What? No." Sam said looking at me as if I had two heads.

"Why not? I always drive," I said giving him a Quil worthy face.

"Your my little sister, I'm the big brother. I drive."

I rolled my eyes. Male testosterone, it was going to be the death of me. I quickly tried to think of a way that would make him cave in. Pouting, I looked down at the floor and whispered, "Jacob always lets me drive."

Sam's groan let me know I officially won my case. Success. "Fine, whatever. But we're still taking my car."

I perked up instantly and grabbed the keys out of his hand. "Fine with me. Where we going?"

"Just to a diner in Forks. I don't want you to go out of our patrol range." He said walking out the door behind me.

I shook my head and didn't turn back to look at him as we got in his car. "Is that really necessary?"

"I don't know Jay. Why don't you tell me?"

I huffed out a breath and stuck the keys in the ignition without actually starting the car. "You know what the problem is with us Sam?"

"Enlighten me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck out a finger. "That, that is exactly the problem with us. We're too much alike. You say the same shit I do and talk before you think."

It was silent for a minute before I started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. Sam or I didn't say anything until we got to the diner.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and waited for Sam to do the same. He didn't but just looked at me. "You're right, so I can guess you understand why I'm not going to say sorry?"

I stared at him for a minute before I let the smile cross my face. "As long as I don't have to say it."

He laughed and finally undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car. Sam walked with me to the front of the diner and reached out and put his hand on the door without opening it.

"Sam, I'm cold. Let's go in," I whined shivering dramatically for effect.

"I think you should meet my mom."

I froze in my spot and it wasn't from the cold either. "Umm…..how about no?"

He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow. "I think it could be good for you, and me. I think it would be good for all of us, even her. She wants to meet you; you could let her be like a mom to you…"

I stopped him right there. "I'll meet her Sam, but I don't need a mom."

"That's fine," he said cautiously. "I'm not saying she has to be but she's a good person. She's not someone you have to be afraid of."

I laughed and pushed his hand off the door so I could open it, "My brother's a wolf. My ex is a crazy vamp who's currently trying to have my head, I don't think I'm going to be afraid of her."

I walked into the diner and I could have sworn I heard Sam whisper, "That's not what I meant."

XXXX

Later that night I sat with Jacob and Sam at the kitchen table. To say the air was tense would be an understatement. Jacob and I had already had our "talk" which was basically the same as the one Sam and I had, just a lot nicer and no fighting. I wouldn't tell Jacob this, but I just shut up and didn't talk so he wouldn't go on and on.

Jacob meant a lot to me, but I didn't want to listen to him tell me how I was wrong for more than a half hour.

Now we were here to discuss Devon. I wanted Quil here but he was on patrol and I guess both Sam and Jacob had to be here so both alphas could "convey" the information to others.

"His name's Devon?" Sam asked quietly. I did not want to be talking about this, especially to these two.

I just nodded my head. I knew I had to start talking now. "We were dating for just over a year. Towards the last few months he started drinking a lot. We would always get in fights because of it. I would never drink or do drugs which he always wanted to do. After growing up with Josh, it made me want to never touch the stuff. He started changing, obviously. And I swore to myself that I would leave him if he didn't quit, but he would have the periods where he would lay off the alcohol for like a week and ask me to help him."

I sucked in a deep breath; there was no emotion in my voice. I had no emotion for Devon at all. I felt Jacob's hand squeeze mine under the table and I pulled it away and wringed my hands in my lap. I saw the flash of hurt cross his face but I just couldn't be touched right now. "I never really loved him, but we were like, the perfect couple in everyone else's eyes. That's why I stayed with him all that time. I felt like I should love him. Towards the last few months, he got very violent…never with me though. Then…"

I stopped unable to say any more. Alan's face rushed back into my head, all the memories. He was my best friend, and that's why he died. When we started hanging out, Devon didn't believe me when I told him nothing was happening. "Then he killed Alan, because of me."

"Jay, it wasn't because of you." Sam whispered.

"Yes, it was. If I had stayed away from Alan, he would be alive. I'm the reason he's dead now, for something he never did." Both Jacob and Sam tried to say something but I wouldn't let them. "No, you guys don't understand. Devon warned me but I just regarded it as some stupid drunken rage. That's why you guys can't go after him. He was a monster as a human. He'd be ten times worse as a vampire."

"He's not going to hurt anyone," Jacob said grabbing my hand out of my lap and holding it tight so I couldn't pull it back away. "I promise."

"You can't promise that Jacob," I whispered.

It was silent for a minute, that awkward silent where you'd rather be anywhere else but there.

"How did you know where he was Jay?" Sam asked, keeping to business. He knew it made no sense to argue with me, especially when they needed information.

"I just heard him in my head. I felt sick all of a sudden driving to school. I went to the bathroom because I thought I was going to puke and then I just remember being on the floor and hearing him in my head. It was like he was right there, talking in my ear. I couldn't see anything, it hurt so bad I closed my eyes. But it felt like everything was being ripped from me when he was talking. And then as soon as he was gone, I knew I had to leave. So I lied to Seth."

Neither Sam nor Jacob looked very pleased. "The tampon trick gets men every time," I chuckled nervously.

"Have you heard him since he attacked you?" Jacob asked.

I just shook my head and I saw Sam look pointedly at Jacob. "All right," He said his gaze drifting from Jacob. "Until we get Devon, there's just going to be a few rules."

"Rules?" I scoffed. "I am an adult, I can take care of myself. I don't need _rules_."

I saw Sam roll his eyes before he answered, "Rules was the wrong word. All we're asking is that you stay in Forks and La Push. And if you have to go somewhere else, just tell us. We all know your work schedule so there'll always be someone there. There's going to be a guard on the house. The _second_ you get that feeling like last time or hear him, you find one of us."

I just nodded again, I knew there was no way I was getting out of this one. Jacob went to add something but I interrupted him. "Hey Jake, we have dinner with your dad tonight. Don't want to be late."

Sam made an audible grunt and Jacob shot him the look of death. Well, maybe I was exaggerating it but it wasn't a pleasant look none the less.

Jacob turned back to me and smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. I smiled back shyly.

"Jay, I was wondering if you wanted to meet my mom tomorrow after school? I know you had the past two days off and might have a lot of makeup work but we don't have to stay there all night."

I blanched. "T-tomorrow? Why cant I meet her like, next year or something?' I was terrified of meeting Sam's mother, needless to say. I just couldn't get rid of the feeling she'd hate me. Yeah, Sam was my brother but I didn't know if that meant anything to her. And what if she liked me? What would our relationship be? That just looked like a big ol' pile of awkwardness to me.

Jacob smirked and held my hand even tighter. I swear this kid was going to break it. Finally I sighed and gave in. "Yeah, I'll meet her tomorrow after school. Pick me up whenever you want to go. I don't want to drive there."

XXXX

We were sitting on Jacob's front porch, just sitting and looking out onto the street. Dinner had gone really good, and I made it official that I loved Billy.

Jacob had to go on patrol soon and I couldn't help the pang of guilt I felt knowing all of the guys were exhausting themselves because of me. I felt Jacob's warm thumb rub the side of my cheek and I looked up at him. He slowly brought his lips down to meet mine, it was gentle. I kissed him back, just as gentle. He pulled me into his arms even more and just held me. It felt so nice, even with Devon it never felt like this.

"Jaelyn," he whispered. "I love you."

Crickets anyone?  
>That was the first time he had actually said I love you, besides the whole imprint conversation we had. My head spun, I had no idea what to do.<p>

Did I love Jacob? I had to, I have never felt this way before. Jacob made me look at everything different, made me think about myself different. The idea of him ever being hurt was enough to make me sick. It was like he was consuming all my thoughts.

It was then that I knew I was in way too deep. I refused to be in love with Jacob.

**A/N: I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions. Like on the story itself or something you guys would like to see in it? **

**Reviews make me smile, seven more to a hundred and I'll probably be smiling for the next couple days. ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I'm just going to start off by saying that you guys are AMAZING. Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, alerts, and reviews Shattered. **

**I got the 100 reviews! And I must admit I squealed even louder than I did when I hit 90. ^^**

**An enormous thank you to all the reviewers who put a gigantic smile on my face which includes: shelbron, jayma, karmi, sammi, PinkVeeBerry (an anonymous PinkVeeBerry ;)) , GByrd, PerfectTwo, nene82743 and Baloo18. **

**sammi: Jay has the tan Quileute skin, but it's a few shades lighter since her mother wasn't Quileute. She has medium length, dark brown curly hair that she straightens a lot and brown eyes that turn see through when the sun hits them just right. And she's super tall at 5'11'' because I'm the same height and didn't want to be the only one. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Jacob's POV

So yeah. Fuck me.

I just told the girl that I couldn't get out of my mind that I love her and you know what I got? Crickets.

They were more vocal than she was.

I saw it in her eyes before she could hide it, I saw the shock and then the fear. She was afraid of me loving her, because she didn't love me.

Fuck me.

I watched her face closely and she smiled and just snuggled more into my side. The pang of guilt I felt in my stomach was worse than when I told Bella that I loved her, but then again I felt way more for Jay than I ever did Bella.

This imprint thing was stupid. I mean, I'd still love Jay regardless with or without it but it could at least help an alpha out and make her love me back.

I stroked her hair and shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts I knew I never could. I would worry about this later, after this leech was taken out. I mentally shuddered and I felt the anger start to flame inside.

I don't care what Sam said, I would be the one to get him. He hurt Jaelyn, in a lot more than one way. Just thinking about it was enough to send the tremors through my body. They were light and I knew I could control them but I didn't want to risk anything with Jaelyn. She noticed the shaking and sat up and looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Jake? Are you okay?" She asked softly, running her hand down my arm soothingly.

I stood up from the porch and walked over to the car without looking at her. I was probably being an ass but at the moment I couldn't do anything else. "I think I should bring you home now, it's getting late and we have school and I'm patrolling soon anyways."

I didn't look over at her, not even when I heard the little hitch in her voice before she cleared her throat. "Trying to get rid of me sooner huh?" I could hear the playfulness in her voice like in the past two minutes nothing had passed between us. I just climbed into the car and didn't reply.

When I pulled up to her house she quickly got out of the car mumbling a barely audible, even to my ears, "goodnight."

She didn't love me.

I watched her until she got into the house and closed the door behind her. It was only a couple seconds before I saw all the lights flicker on.

Getting out of the car I slammed the door shut behind me and stripped out of my shirt and pants. My shift didn't start for another half hour but I needed to phase now. I needed to concentrate on something other than Jay. I ran towards the woods, pushing against the ground beneath me. I felt the shudder I had before intensify and threw myself in the air, less than a second later I hit the ground on all fours.

I went around back to meet up with Embry when I heard him thinking.

"Jacob?"

"What?" I asked feeling the presence of everyone else who was phased in.

"Something doesn't feel right." The tone in his voice set me off and I immediately stiffened, probing into his head.

That's when I heard her scream.

Jay's POV

Fuck me. I was such a lame wad.

I can't love Jacob Black, I just can't. It won't be good for him, and I couldn't put that on him. There was just one problem in my way.

I loved Jacob Black.

Like I said, fuck me.

I practically scrambled out of the car, I needed space to think. I knew Jacob was angry with me, after the tremors he had on his front porch he barely spoke to me and it was short, blunt. I quickly crossed the short distance from Jacob's car to my front door. As soon I was in the house I slammed the door shut. I flicked on all the lights downstairs and stood in the middle of the living room with my hands propped on my hips. I loved Jacob, I loved him and there was no admitting otherwise. I knew Jacob was watching my house tonight, relieving Embry so he could go home and rest.

I let out a huge sigh and it hit me. Everything went black in front of me and I felt sharp a sharp pain inside my head with the highest ringing I've ever heard, even louder than the last time he was in my head.

"Jacob!" I cried out as loud as I could. I tried to fight it, push away the ringing and the pain but it was just getting worse.

I heard Devon's laugh in my head and it was worse than the ringing. "That was a nice way to kick off the show wasn't it Jay? You'll like the second act so much better."

I whimpered and forced myself to open my eyes and stumble to the front door but before I could open it, it swung open.

"I'm sure your new family will like it even more."

Jacob's POV

I phased back faster than I ever have and sprinted to the house. I should've stayed, should've walked her to the house, gone inside with her.

There was no scent of the leech anywhere, he had to be inside. I burst open the front door and saw Jaelyn stumbling towards it like she was trying to get out.

I caught her before she hit the ground.

Embry ran into the house carrying something in his arms. "Call Sam, let him know. Put everyone out on patrol except Collin and Brady. Call the Cullen, have him come here now. I don't care if it's crossing the line or what. He needs to check her out now." I barked the orders at him and before I could even stand up with Jaelyn in my arms he was gone. Whatever he carried into the house he threw down to the ground but I didn't bother to look. I just took Jaelyn over to her room and laid her down on the bed and grabbed the glass of water she had on her bed stand and wet my fingers in it and then running them over her forehead and cheeks. Her temperature always ran higher than normal I couldn't tell if she was running a fever or not.

I heard a throat clear behind me and jumped up spinning around, it was Sam. He threw something at my chest and my hand reflectively snaked out and got the bundle. Looking at them I saw they were my pants I stripped out of when I first phased.

I had been so worried I hadn't bothered to put them back on. Grunting at Sam I turned around and quickly shrugged them up and over my legs. Having to phase, it was impossible not to accidently see one of the other guys or Leah naked at some point. It was always awkward but for some reason, this was worse than what it had ever been before.

"What happened?" Sam asked the strain visible in his voice. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, running a hand over Jaelyn's forehead.

"I have no idea; I think he got in her head. As soon as I heard her scream I ran over and caught her just before she fell."

I saw the hurt on Sam's face and I felt a pang in the pit of my stomach. As much as Sam and I had beef, he was Jay's brother and I think I was just starting to begin to realize that.

"Oh, and I gave the doc permission to come to the house. I think he should check her out just in case, even if she does wake by then."

Surprisingly, Sam just nodded and stared at Jay. He didn't say a single word.

XXXX

Jay had woken up a while ago and Dr. Cullen was in her room with her asking questions. I had already filled him in earlier in the week with Devon's information when I asked for permission to expand out patrol.

He was asking her basic questions, what she remembered, how she felt, asked her to say the alphabet backwards.

That didn't go over to well. Not that Jay couldn't do it, she just didn't like that fact that it made her feel like a five year old.

A few minutes later the leech walked out of the room and Sam followed him.

"I wanted to know if I could suggest something to you guys." He implied, standing still in front of me and Sam. My gaze flickered over to Sam and he nodded. Out of all the blood suckers I respected Carlisle the most. Most of the hate I had for him disappeared after I found Jay, but that didn't mean I was going to get all buddy buddy with them like Seth did.

I was still a wolf, I had levels to maintain.

"I know you may not like the idea to much, but I think we should bring Edward down."

I stared at Carlisle for a moment before I let out a choked laughed. "Ha. Ha. Funny. Why would we do that?" I sneered.

"I imagine that Devon's going to be getting inside Jaelyn's head more, especially right before he tries to do anything. Edward is truly the only one who, when he's mentally inside her head however he is doing it, who can see what's going on. Maybe he can pick up on something Jaelyn couldn't because of the pain but regardless, he could give us a clearer picture on what exactly he's doing to her and how."

The look Carlisle gave me was one of pure helpfulness, like he could never do any wrong.

But let that leech near Jaelyn? No, I couldn't. He took Bella for me, and even though I realized how stupid I was to let her affect me like that, the hate I had towards him is still there.

It was irrational to think, but I didn't want him taking Jaelyn away from me like he did Bella.

**A/N: I experimented with the POV's in this chapter, making them shorter and more frequent. Hit or miss? I feel quite awkward bringing in Carlisle and even mentioning Edward and while I try to keep this a rather Cullen free story, I have some plans for Edward. I'll try to be nice. :p **

**I get deliriously happy from reviews. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I would like to thanks Lexi Blaze, PerfectTwo, PinkVeeBerry, GByrd, and nene82743for all reviewing. You guys rock my socks ;)**

**I'm thinking writing a bit from Devon's point of view. Should I? I really want your guy's opinions. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**It's such a bummer writing that. **

Sam was pacing at the foot of my bed very nervously, refusing to look into my eyes.

"Sam, just spit it out already." I sighed, not even attempting to roll my eyes. I had the biggest headache and that Cullen dude gave me some meds for it but it had no effect. Sam and Jacob had already told me about Edward coming or whatever but I had no idea how that was going to work.

I could tell Jake was upset but before I could try to comfort him he ran out mumbling something about patrol. Patrol my ass.

It wasn't safe to go to school considering I never knew when Devon was going to pop in my head and that would be the last place I'd want him to show up. Work had been taken care of, I guess Quil's mom is super good friends with my boss.

I felt like a caged animal.

I had nothing to do, none of the dogs would let me out of the house unless they were with me and to tell you the truth, I was scared.

"I was thinking…you know….just while we're in this…um…situation if you wanted to move in with me and Emily."

"What?" My mind was blank, move in with Sam and Emily? Um, no thank you. I liked living on my own perfectly fine.

He just had an exasperated look on his face that begged for me to not make him say it again.

Leave it to the big bad wolf to make things awkward. "Uh, I really appreciate the offer Sam but you know…uh…if Edward's coming…I don't really want to have to impose myself plus him in your home. Emily already does a lot; I don't want to stress her out."

Jacob had made sure to the doctor that in no circumstances was Edward allowed in the house without one of the guys and if he found out at any point he was it meant war.

I mentally rolled my eyes at the word war. When Jake had said it he and Sam looked so serious I had to try not to laugh. It just sounded ridiculous to me.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. I didn't even tell Emily about that part. And since all the guys are there a lot it could put tension if he was there. But if you change your mind, you know you can just tell me. Even if you wanted to move in after this is all done so you don't have to worry about rent….I know you've been on your own for a while but it might just be nice to rely on someone else or not have to worry about that stuff for a while."

I looked away from Sam; he was offering me what many people have before, a place to go. But he was offering me something I've never had before, which was family. He was trying to include me with Emily, their home, his mom and I kept shutting him out.

Just like I was trying to shut Jacob out.

Maybe Quil was right, we should just elope so we don't have to worry about this anymore.

Right now was not the time to get all emotional, that could wait for another day.

I got up and walked over to Sam, realizing once again just how huge he was. I wrapped my arms around his waist quickly and hugged him. Before he had the chance to hug me back, I pulled away.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick. You can watch TV or whatever. Me casa su casa." I ran off to the bathroom before he could say anything.

XXXX

The next day Jacob was staying at my house, there was always someone at my house, inside and out but the main ones that stayed over were Embry, Seth, Quil, Jake and Sam. I hadn't heard from Paul in a while and never even saw him on patrols. When I asked Embry about him he just stammered around then started obnoxiously yelling at the football game playing on TV.

Men.

Things with Jacob had still been rough, he seemed distant and the selfish part of me blamed it on his tiredness. He was sitting on the couch, he came in after one and told me Edward would be here by seven and has been staring at the TV since.

Getting sick of it I walked over to the couch and sat next to him as close as I could. His eyes didn't even move. "Jacob, look at me….please," I said rather stiffly.

When his eyes met mine I stretched up and kissed him. "I love you too," I whispered and no sooner than the words left my lips he deepened our kiss, pushing me back so I was lying on the couch. I felt the heat of his body all over mine and felt the world fall away from me.

"Please Jacob. Contain your thoughts, not everyone wants to hear that." A soft, almost musical voice floated over to us. Fuck, Cullen time.

I didn't even half to push Jacob up; he had sat up every muscle in his body locked up. I heard him growl and sat up looking at him.

"Jake, you okay?"

I heard who must have been Edward chuckle. "He's fine, old habits die hard. "

Okay. It was official. I did not like him.

"Well thanks for answering but I really wasn't asking you," I said calmly raising an eyebrow at him and I could've sworn I saw Jacob smirk. I didn't care if he was a mind reading sucker. That didn't give him the right to assume he has some higher ranking.

I saw Edward smirk a little, knowing he could hear what I thought. I mentally rolled my eyes, already knowing this was going to be very interesting. I raked my eyes over him, the messy bronze hair that needed a comb, pale white skin, and the amber eyes. He had all the classic looks, don't get me wrong I wasn't saying he was bad looking but he didn't look real.

He looked like a ghost.

"Thanks," he muttered sourly.

This turn I laughed. "No problem."

"Carlisle already filled me in, told me everything he knows. So it's more like a waiting game from here."

Silence.

"Is Bella in Forks?" Jacob asked and the feeling he had in his voice, I couldn't name it.

I can tell you what I was feeling.

Why was he asking? I wanted to believe it was just curiosity but what if he wanted to see her? What if something happened and he decided he wanted her again?

He imprinted on me, as much as I hated that word, I was using it to my advantage.

And the fact that Bella was stupid enough to leave him.

"No, she's not here. She's with Renesmee in Europe so _neither_ of you have to worry." Edward's voice was low and I could see how tense he was.

This was going to be interesting.

XXXX

If there was hell on Earth, this would be it.

I don't think I've ever felt more awkward. We were only four hours into this whole situation and Jacob was so tense he didn't speak a word and I found myself thinking the most humiliating things just because I knew Edward could hear it.

And all the little side smirks I got from him were not making me feel any better.

He was a dick.

I saw the smirk fall from his face after that one. Yeah, take that mister non-living boy.

The frustrated groan I heard from him made me smile. I elbowed Jake in the ribs and when he looked at me I raised my eyebrow at him hiding a smirk. He grinned hugely with all his perfect teeth and wrapped a warm arm around me.

Seth bounded in the door a few minutes later a big smile on his face. "Hey Jay, Jake. Hey Edward! How's it going?"

I grinned at Seth, his happiness made everyone else happy, except Jacob at this point.

"It's my turn for patrol, I'll see you in the morning," he muttered against my lips as he kissed me.

"You need sleep; you can just go home to rest after. It's Sam's turn tomorrow anyways." I said giving him a look that dared him to disagree with me.

He just laughed and shook his head. "I'll see."

Jacob kissed me one more time before he got up and walked out. I hate to say it but I felt a little relieved. I loved the kid but at least Seth was here to not get me reeling about Edward.

Seth plopped on the couch right in between me and Edward. "So Eddie, how's the daughter?"

Just because I knew Seth wasn't going to be picking fights with Edward did not mean I had to stay here and listen to them chat. "I'm going to bed. Uh, if you guys need anything help yourselves." I was going to say if you're hungry help yourselves but who wouldn't feel awkward saying that in front of a vampire.

Ugh.

I saw Edward smirk again and Seth laughed, probably catching on. I just rolled my eyes and walked to my bedroom.

I heard a couple howls coming from the woods, the loudest I've ever heard them. As soon as I did Seth was in my room with Edward.

"Seth?" I asked looking at him nervously. The howling got even louder and they sounded like they were getting closer.

"Sam's coming in the house," Edward spoke so fast I could barely hear him. "There's more than one. Get her in the basement or something where there's no windows."

This time I heard his voice before I felt any pain. "Let the show begin."

Sam's POV

We caught all their scents at once. There was only six of them but they were all coming onto the rez at once, each in different areas. I couldn't stay to fight them off, I had to get Jay before anything happened to her. I was running through the front door when I heard her scream.

I ran even faster into the bedroom and saw Seth holding Jay who was in a ball on the floor. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were trembling at her ears. Seth looked up at me and his eyes flew to Edward who was bent over against the wall. All his facial features were calm but his eyes blazed. "Edward? Edward? What's happening?"

I saw him try to stand up but he just bent over again, his hands gripping on to his thighs as hard as he could.

"EDWARD," I yelled at him. It took all my strength not to shake him. God damn it. We were getting attacked. What the fuck was happening?

"He's waiting for her. He's waiting for both of you. " He whispered.

"Where?" I asked.

"Outside."

If my blood could ever turn to ice it was right there.

**A/N: **

**:0 **

**What do you guys think about a Devon's pov? Reviews make me happy. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: A ginormous thank you to everyone who reviewed. All those lovely people include: nene82743, PinkVeeBerry, XXWhispersInTheDarkXX, PerfectTwo, BookWormAndProudOfIt, SerenityAngels and GByrd.**

**I got mixed reviews on the Devon pov and after going over it in my head I decided to scratch it. I felt like it didn't mix in with the rest of the story as well as I hoped**

**I'm not used to writing so intense like a fight scene, so this chapter was a bit hard. **

**One last thing, after I post this I am posting a new Embry fanfic, Whispered Secrets. Check it out and let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Sam," I whispered, feeling Seth's warm body wrapped around me. "You can't go out there."

Sam whipped around and faced me, kneeling so he was eye level. I felt the sharp pain again in my head and heard another whimper coming from the corner.

"He says you have five minutes," Edward said and it was then I realized the whimper came from him.

"Jay, I have to go."

"No!" I yelled at him pushing from Seth. "You don't understand, he will kill you. And then he's going to come in here and kill us too!"

"Jay, you have to trust me-" he started, ignoring everything I said.

"NO!" I shouted. "He's already made sure that all the other guys are chasing the other leech's he brought here! If you go out by yourself, you'll die. If Seth walks out there he's not going to wait. He only wants to see you or me."

"And so what Jay? Don't say anything Seth," Sam snarled at him and I rolled my eyes. "You walk out there and then what happens? He kills you instead? And even if he doesn't he doesn't plan on leaving here without you. Where does that leave us?"

"I can get him," Edward said interrupting us.

"Didn't you hear me?" I snarled at him. "You go out there and he's going to try and kill everyone in here!"

"There's three of us and one of him," Seth muttered.

I glared at him. "What help are you going to be if you're inside the house and cant phase?"

"We can go out the back, round on him."

"No, you can't," Edward muttered quietly. "He has a guy on watch outside the back. But neither Devon or him knows I'm here. Jay is right; if Seth walks out he's dead. Even if all of us walk out it's an ambush and that still leaves Jay unprotected. If Sam can walk out and distract Devon long enough, I can go out back and take out the one in the back. As far as I know he's basic and won't know what is happening and Devon will be too absorbed with Sam. But if Seth walks out to take out the back guard, he'll alert Devon. If he sees me he'll be less likely to be alarmed. I take him out then go around front to help Sam."

"I won't need help," Sam growled.

"I don't like this." I said.

"You're not going to like anything we say," Sam snarled.

I knew I needed to keep my mouth shut and stay out of this but I would not be toying with everyone else's lives here."

"Edward, are you sure none of the other guys are still around?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Devon wouldn't have come if they didn't take the bait. He knows there's you and Sam but I'm blind to him."

"I'm going out there," I snapped. "It's me he wants."

"And look where that got you last time," Sam whispered fiercely. "This is the only chance we have Jay. And don't forget he came onto the reservation, that means he's ours. It's the pack's responsibility to protect the tribe. Don't mess this up for us."

"One minute before he comes into the house," Edward spoke lowly.

Sam and Seth nodded. "Seth, you keep her in her no matter what. If you have to drag her to the basement, then go ahead."

"That won't be necessary," I spat out.

"I'm going to give you three minutes before I head out back to take care of the watch. I hear anything go wrong before then; I'll head out back then. Seth, if it sounds bad before I'm finished out back, get out to the front as fast as you can."

Seth nodded and I sighed, my heart beating like crazy. Sam looked at Edward and they both nodded together. Sam's eyes fell on me for a second and I felt sick to my stomach. He didn't say a word just left the bedroom and out of the house. I didn't hear the door open or close, I couldn't hear anything. I kept my eyes trained on Edward, watching his face for any clue as to what might be happening. I didn't realize I was shaking until I felt Seth's arms wrap around me and pull me back onto the ground where he was perched. I caved into his arms as he slowly rubbed my arm in what was supposed to be a soothing manner.

I saw Edward stiffen up out of the corner of my eye and watched him. "I'm going now, the back's going to try and go around front. Devon's procrastinating with Sam, trying to egg him on. Stay here with Jay, he's waiting for you to come out so the watch can get her."

Before he was finished talking Edward was already up and heading out of the room. Seth was trying to calm me down but his whole body was tense. He was just as worried as I was.

Sam's POV

For a leech he was the ugliest fucking one I've ever seen. As soon as I stepped out of the house and was far enough to phase, I did.

When he walked out of the trees, he had a smirk on his face. I stared into his blood red eyes trying to decode something from them, anything.

I just got what a fucker he was.

His dark black hair was wind-blown every way and he walked towards me with a stance that could only be described as lazy.

"Awh, so it's the big brother here to save the day? I was hoping it'd be the new boy toy."

I snarled at him, taking a step closer. I could feel the other guys in the pack pop into my head, paying attention to what was happening. Jared and Paul had already gotten one of the leech's and were on their way to help Collin and Brady.

"He's there?" I heard Paul shout.

"Shut up," I barked at them, making the alpha tone in my voice clear so they couldn't disobey. I did not need them to distract me.

Devon cocked his head to the side. "Communicating with the other mutts aren't ya? I hope they don't plan on joining you, it'd be a shame to have to slaughter so many puppies."

I growled louder this time and I could see the shock flicker across his face but as soon as it was there it was gone.

That part didn't matter, he was scared and now I knew it. He was way over his head.

"You know, Jay always talked about you. How she wondered if you were really here in Washington. She always fantasized about having a sibling, a family." He snarled. "Apparently I was never good enough for her, I couldn't really fill that void for her. Even when I killed Alan she didn't appreciate what I was doing for her, for _us._ She was always an ungrateful little bitch. But I'm sure you know that huh?"

He started circling and I was quick to meet him on that. I wouldn't let him distract me by talking; I refused to play into one of his games. I'd let him think he had me but he had no idea.

"Imagine when she comes to La Push and finds out that her long lost brother is a mutt, an over grown puppy and nothing more. And then she falls in love with one of them!" He cackled out a laugh, his eyes never straying from mine. "I do have to say, Jay sure knows how to pick them don't you think?"

He took a step closer and I instinctively took one forward. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You honestly think you can take me, don't you?"

I just watched him as we circled one more time. "Face it, Jay is mine. She always was and always will be."

"SAM!"

I turned my head to the side and that was all the distraction he needed.

Jay's POV

A howl ripped through the house and I instinctively covered my ears.

Seth jumped up, the expression on his face was unreadable. "JAY!" He shouted over the howl. "GO IN THE BASEMENT NOW!"

He waited just long enough for me to shake my head letting him know I heard him and he ran out the door before I could even blink.

I pushed myself up onto my feet and tried to steady myself to stop shaking. It was then I was thankful that my cottage was secluded in the woods, god knows what would happen if someone saw what was outside.

My stomach dropped thinking about it. I stumbled half the way before I reached the basement door when an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand clamped over my mouth crushing me into what felt like a rock. I flailed trying to break free but when the ice cold set in around me I froze.

"Nice to see you again Jay," I heard Devon whisper into my ear. He crushed me tighter to him and I shivered. "I swear to god Jay, I'm going to get us out of here but you try in the slightest bit to get away from me and I won't only kill you but your dear brother."

I blanched, trying to think of some way to get out of this, knowing there was nothing. His hand covering my mouth left and he grabbed my wrist, squeezing tight. "Am I understood?"

I nodded and he shook me harder. "Say it Jay."

"Yes." I croaked out, my voice trembling. I wanted to say it with a steady voice, be strong but my body was deceiving me.

I heard him laugh softly and he let go of my wrist and spun me around so I was facing him. He brought a finger to my cheek and ran it down the side of my face, making me shiver from the cold anymore. I heard another howl come from the front yard and a whimper and I had to force myself not to try and run free.

Devon just laughed more and picked me up, his arms clamped tight around me. "Shall we?" He asked, mockingly polite as he ran out of the house through the back door. He almost made it to the clearing of the woods before we were both knocked into by a solid mass and I was thrown out of Devon's arms.

XXXX

"She's conscious, I can hear her thoughts now. She's awake, she just has to open her eyes," I heard Edwards musical voice swim through the air over to my ears.

Duh, vampire boy. If you know I'm awake and can hear you, can you try talking about me a little bit quieter?

I heard him chuckle and felt a warm hand wrap around mine. My eyes flew open and the first thing I saw was Jacob, sitting on the coffee table next to the couch. How come it always seemed I was waking up on the couch? They could at least put me in the bed.

"Jacob," I muttered taking in his tired eyes.

He grinned as I said his name. "Yes hun?"

"You're going to break my coffee table. It wasn't designed to hold up giant were wolf men."

I saw confusion on his face before it lit up with the famous cocky Jacob grin.

I heard a groan from the other side of the room and my eyes flickered over to Edward who was clearly not enjoying himself. "Really Jacob? You think that highly of yourself?"

Jacob ignored him and asked, "You okay babe? How are you feeling?"

My eyes widened, what happened finally dawning on me. "Are you okay? Sam? Oh god, he sounded hurt. What about the guys? What happened out there?"

Carlisle was standing next to Jacob just then and had two fingers pressed on my wrist. "You're fine," He said soothingly in what had to be his doctor voice. "Everyone is fine. You have a very mild concussion, and a broken wrist, which I'm sure, has turned into just a sprained wrist. Your ribs are a little bruised along with the rest of you, but after a few days everything will be new again."

I looked at Jacob and scanned him over, he seemed fine. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sam? Seth? The others?"

"Seth's fine, Sam's okay. They broke a few of his ribs so he's lying down but the doc made sure they set okay. He's going to be okay in a day or two. Quil…Quil's going to be okay once he gets over his pride. Everyone's fine."

"Gets over his pride?" I asked.

Jacob rolled his eyes and I saw the anger flashed in them. "He's not going to let anyone forget that he was the one who got Devon."

I slowly sat up straight with help from Jacob and gave myself time to process what he just said. "He's dead?" I whispered, looking at Jacob.

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving my face. I didn't realize that Carlisle and Edward had left the room. My eyes started to blur and I was in Jacob's arms without noticing that I was reaching for them.

I cried into his chest quietly, gripping onto him as tight as I could. I wasn't crying because I would miss Devon or anything, I don't really know why I even was. It wasn't normal for me to cry, usually I was laughing when I needed to.

Jacob just rocked me quietly, running his hands through my hair and kissing my forehead every once in a while.

**A/N: So there we go. Devon's gone, gone, gone, gone. Love it or hate it? **

**Reviews make me delirious. :D**

**P.S. Don't forget to take a peek at Whispered Secrets. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you thank you to all my lovely reviewers. **

**Sofie, PerfectTwo, PinkVeeBerry, GByrd, nene82743, and Puckabrina Alee are all awesome!**

**Puckabrina Alee mentioned a sequel so now I can't get it out of my head. I just can't imagine leaving Jay and Jacob. If you guys think a sequel would be a good idea leave a review and let me know. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. **

After what seemed like forever in Jacob's arms, which I had no problem with; I sobered up and sniffled my nose a little.

"I want to go see Sam," I said pulling away from him and standing up. "Are Edward and Carlisle still here?"

Jacob looked at me curiously, "No they left a little while ago. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to like, you know, thank them. I guess that's what you'd do in this situation right?" I laughed nervously and Jacob just grinned at me forcing me to smile back. "I'm going to take a shower real quick before I head over there. You can do whatever or you can go home and sleep. You look like you could use it."

Before I know what was happening Jacob had stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around me gingerly and pressed his lips to mine just as soft.

"What was that for?" I asked, probably grinning like a damned fool.

He shrugged and kissed me again, "Just because I can. I'm going to go to Emily and Sam's, I need some food."

"Well I'd offer to cook for you but we both know how that would go….." I trailed off and his booming laughter put me at ease. Truth is, the only things I could really cook were hot dogs and mac n cheese.

I tried making a grilled cheese the other day, yeah. Quil put out the fire.

I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed Jacob one more time before I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. My ribs were really sore and my hand hurt like a bitch making the shower a little more uncomfortable than I liked, but at least I felt clean.

I just put on a pair of yoga pants and an old Bob Marley shirt and decided I'd wear my pink cheetah slippers to Sam's.

I was going all out.

I threw up my hair in a messy bun and went down stairs to meet Jacob so we could leave and found him lying on the couch stuffing his face with Dorito's.

"I thought you were going to get food at Emily's?" I asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Oh don't worry, I'll have plenty of room." He said rubbing his belly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys off the coffee table and Jacob snatched them from me.

"Hey!" I said pouting.

"I'm driving, you need to give your wrist time to heal."

I just pouted more and he rolled his eyes, I was rubbing off on him.

"Jay, I don't care how much you pout or how good your lips look right now, I'm driving."

I mock glared at him and started to head out the door and to the car. "Fine," I grumbled.

"Well do I at least get another kiss?" Jacob asked following suit behind me.

I smirked with my head turned so he couldn't see. "Nope! I'm too busy sulking."

XXXX

Jacob parked the car in front of Sam and Emily's house and went to climb out of the car before he realized I was firmly planted in my spot.

"Jay?" he asked rubbing my arm.

"I'm fine," I said pulling my arm away. I saw a little flash on his face when I did. "I'm really fine, I just want a minute to think before I go in. You should head inside though, before Quil eats them out of their house." I tried to throw in a little laugh but I could tell he wasn't buying it. I let out a big huff of air and he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you inside," he muttered, this time kissing my lips before he left the car.

I smiled to myself and looked down at my hands. My right one was wrapped back up in medical tape and gauze and my left was pretty banged up looking. Great, I was going to be the girl with freak show hands handing people their coffee at work tomorrow.

Work made me think of school and the whole week and a half I missed. I groaned and fell against the back of my seat. Maybe Adria would let me copy her work; I'm a good student and all, better than what I used to be but there was nothing wrong with help.

I checked the ignition of the car and saw that Jacob had taken the keys with him, that fucker. All I really wanted to do was drive.

I pushed myself slowly out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door. I felt the same way I did the first time I ever saw Sam, scared out of my fucking wits.

The only thing different was this time I didn't have to knock.

I walked slowly into the house to find it surprisingly empty. Only Jacob and Emily were in the kitchen. Jake turned around and flashed me a little smile.

"Jay!" Emily shouted dropping the bread she had been kneading and ran over and hugged me gently. "I'm so glad you're okay, I haven't seen you in forever! And Sam, I'm pretty sure if you didn't come over soon he was going to order one of the guys to bring you over. I missed you, you look so good too."

I couldn't help but laugh, Emily was so genuine. "I missed you too. I might just start coming over regularly for meals, whatever that is it smells amazing." I guess I didn't realize just how hungry I was, it had been a few days since I have actually had a good meal.

Emily grinned, "Its baked stuffed chicken. What I did was-"

I cut her off there, "Emily, I love ya but explaining how you cooked something is like teaching a three year old long division. I just can't do it." Both her and Jacob laughed and I gave him the death stare before he added some side comment causing him to laugh even harder. Ignoring them bother I asked, "Sam in your guy's room?"

Emily nodded and I quickly climbed the stairs upstairs and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," I heard Sam grumble and I peeked my head around the corner before I fully stepped inside the room.

"Awh, does the alpha wolf need some sleepy time?" I mocked. He flipped me off and I stuck my tongue out at him. "What's up big bro? Gee dog?" I couldn't help myself, I started cracking up and the look on Sam's face looked more annoyed than anything.

I laughed more and held up my hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be good from now on."

Sam lightly hit me in the shoulder, not enough to even hurt the tiniest bit and rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing you want to know what happened."

"Psh, can't I come over just to visit you and see how you're doing?" I asked rolling my eyes back at him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but you already know I'm doing fine, I'm pretty sure you got enough of me these past two weeks so that covers just about everything."

"Has anybody ever told you you're an ass?"

"You're boyfriend tells me every day, thank you very much," He quipped out looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I tried to hold back my snicker. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh Jaelyn, please give me a break. Everyone knows that you guys are, just you refuse to see it. It doesn't matter if you guys have made it 'official' with words or whatever. And I like referring to boyfriend better than imprint so spare me the gritty details." Sam said rolling his eyes, oh yeah. He was definitely my brother.

I refused to say anything and so for a couple minutes it was silent. Eventually he caved in. "So let's pass by all the lame stuff and get to the fight. I went outside and Devon and I started circling, he was saying a whole bunch of shit about you and him, blah blah blah. Well anyways, right as I thought something was going to happen, I heard the blood…uh…._Edward_ shout my name and I turned my head to him and saw him fighting off two leech's and saw another three more running towards me. I had been so concentrated on Devon I didn't even smell them coming. Anyways, I turned and attacked one of them because they were so close and that's when Seth came out and got the other one. And by that time Devon had already gone into the house and then, you know the rest. What happened…"

He started shaking and I just sat there rubbing his arm until the tremors passed. "And then yeah, Quil," he added rather bitterly.

An awkward moment passed and I let out a little chuckle. "I hope you know you are the worst story teller ever."

"Excuse me?"

"There was no suspense in what you told me at all," I laughed. "It was like, Jay threw the bone. Sam chased the bone, Sam picked up bone in his mouth…"

"Shut up," He said very unsuccessfully trying to push me off the bed. I laughed even harder and I saw him try to hold in his laughter.

"Awh, alpha boy can't take a joke," I said in a baby voice.

"I hate you," Sam said with a smile on his face.

"JAELYN!" I heard the yell from down stairs. "YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS HERE! I DO BELIEVE HE DESERVES A KISS FOR ALL HIS HARD WORK!"

Ugh, Quil.

Much to my satisfaction, I heard the loud clang of metal and a giant thud followed by Embry's booming laughter and a, "Ouch Jake. Learn how to lighten up. I don't mind sharing."

I looked at Sam with big eyes shaking my head. "He's going to be the death of me."

**A/N: I just love Quil. ^^  
>Reviews? :D<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed: BookWormAndProudOfIt, XXWhispersInTheDarkXX, shelbron, Puckabrina Alee, lovesong101, PinkVeeBerry, GByrd, blondiesweetheart, and Whitetail24. I don't need to say how awesome these people are. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

I holed out in Sam's room for another half hour just talking to him, about the pack and random stuff.

"Well I'm going to head downstairs before Jacob really does kill Quil. He's a pain in the ass but I do still love him," I said smiling.

Sam laughed. "Yeah. So we never really got around to the whole meeting my mom thing…"

"You don't forget do you?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

"No. And I already told her we'd be over for dinner after you get out of school next Thursday."

"Sam, seriously? Next Thursday? I can't do that," I scrambled for any excuse I could grab.

His eyes narrowed at me from his head on the pillow. "And why not?"

"I…I…I have to paint my toenails," I muttered.

"Oh. My. God. You can drive to my house and I'll drive us there. Be at my house by four. Now go check on Quil."

"But Sam…"

The look he gave me made me shut up. If I hadn't known he was a wolf, I seriously would have thought he was one.

"Fine!" I huffed and I stood up from the bed and made sure he heard me stomping my feet out of his room and down the stairs.

"Seth!" I yelled running over and hugging him. "I'm sorry for being a bitch." I muttered just low enough so he could hear.

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure I wasn't being the nicest anyways," He laughed.

"You were being nicer than Sam or Jake," I said with big eyes.

"I did hear that Jaelyn," Jacob called across the room and I flashed him a big smile still holding on to Seth.

"Where's my hug?" Quil pouted and I smirked and let go of Seth to walk over and give him a hug.

"I am watching you," Jacob threatened Quil and everyone cracked up. I gave Quil a quick hug.

"We need to talk later," I said lightly, it was nothing serious. I just really haven't had the chance to talk to him like I normally do.

I saw Leah sitting at one of the chairs on the opposite end of the table sulking. I stood away from Quil and sat in the chair next to her, very visibly annoying her.

"Hey Leah," I said casually and I swear you could cut the air.

I really hate that saying.

"Hey?" She grumbled out, raising an eyebrow daring me to continue.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing. You know, just being annoyed the shit out of someone I could really care less about."

Silence. I heard Jacob growl and I looked over and shook my head. I was going to make Leah like me, or at least be civilized to me. I had to literally bite my tongue so I didn't hit her back with some smart ass comment. "You killed a vamp for me; you _must_ like me a little bit."

She stared at me and snarled. "Hate to bust your perfect little bubble but the only reason I killed one was because I hate them more than I do you."

Okay, no more biting my tongue. "It's okay; I liked Edward better than you."

"Oh ho ho! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to poke the animals?" Quil laughed nervously as he edged closer to us.

"Shut up," Leah hissed and she glared at me one more time before she let out a quick smile, so quick that I second guessed if I had even crossed her face at all.

Judging by the look on everyone's faces, I'm pretty sure I saw it.

XXXX

The next morning I was actually awake before my alarm clock made itself known. Truth was, I was pretty excited to be going back to school and after that I had work.

Smelling like coffee all the time helped me focus.

I was still in pain from my wrist and ribs so I decided to rock the comfy look for another day. I wore a pair of grey leggings and a black, oversized Bob Marley shirt that hung of one shoulder.

I let my hair go curly and swiped on some mascara.

I wasn't expecting the knock on the front door as I was walking through the living room and nearly had a heart attack.

"Ummm…who is it?" I called out, ready to grab the closest thing to me and use it as a weapon.

"Your prince in shining armor," Jacob called back sarcastically.

"I don't know about shining armor but rumor has it you're a really hairy guy," I snarked opening the door and letting him in.

"Jay, that one was lame. Not your best."

"Shut up Jacob. It's early," I said poking him in the chest with a finger. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and gently rocked me. "Why are you here so early anyways? I thought I was going to be picking you up?"

I looked into his eyes and saw them shift so he was staring over my head. "I just wanted to talk about a few things."

I groaned and pushed away from him, feeling cold without his arms around me.

"It's nothing bad," He covered his tracks quickly. "I just don't know if it's something you want to talk about."

I stared at him with one eyebrow, waiting. He didn't say anything and that's how we remained for a couple minutes. I sighed impatiently, "Are you going to say it?" I probably sounded like a brat, a cranky one but I was scared shitless. He said it wasn't bad so that meant it had to be an emotional talk.

I don't do emotional.

"Uh. I was just wondering, like where do we stand? Like are we boyfriend and girlfriend, or just, whatever?"

If it was possible for Jake's face to be redder than what it was, I didn't think I would live to see the day.

I could feel my expression instantly soften and fidgeted from one foot to the other "What do you think we are?"

"I think we're beyond 'boyfriend and girlfriend' but saying soul mates sounds corny," Jacob rambled out rubbing his neck rather fiercely.

Uh, soul mates? Did he just say soul mates? We were definetly not soul mates, were we? No, we weren't.

I nodded my head and tried to put a smile on. This whole conversation was too much for me to digest before I had a morning coffee. "So for now we just say boyfriend and girlfriend."

He grinned hugely and put his arms back around me. "Does this mean I can hold your hand at school?"

I laughed, despite the nerves that seemed to be jumping around in my stomach. "Yes." I stretched up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against him, "As long as I can do that."

XXXX

"Jay!" Adria shouted before she ran over and jumped on me. I wasn't prepared and stepped back a couple feet, wincing. Sam had told everyone I had a severe case of chicken pox and got really sick when my immune system was in shock hence why I was out for two weeks.

The chicken pox? That fucker.

I felt Jacob's hand in the middle of my back to help steady me. Adria climbed off me and looked at me. "Well I believe you were sick. You look like you were still recovering."

"Ahaha, very funny." I said sarcastically handing her all her work and notes back that I copied.

In first period it was like I was the new girl all over again. Everyone stared at me, a lot of them not being shy about it in the slightest bit.

It wasn't until I got into art and was sitting down next to Quil that I figured out why. I could hear some of the other kids and my ears picked up when they started whispering.

"You know why that Jay girl was out for two weeks right?"

"Just like Sam was and her boyfriend guy last year?"

"He's probably got her hooked on drugs too, some weird two week initiation thing or something."

"I told you she looked like an addict."

I looked at Quil and he gave me a look that said just to ignore it. I rolled my eyes. "Really you guys?" I called out leaning over the table to look at them. "If you guys want to make up stupid rumors that none of you have any substance to back up, do it so _I can't fucking hear you._"

The whole room was silent. I sat back down in my seat and turned to Quil and looked at him and watched the small smile climb on his face.

XXXX

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, that is until it was Thursday of course. School passed by excruciatingly slow and I actually had Jacob drive everyone home because I was so nervous. After he dropped of Seth he took one hand off the wheel and took mine in it.

"You're going to be fine Jay," He said lightly.

"No. She's going to hate me and chase me out of her house." I said sourly and Jacob laughed lightly.

"Alyson wouldn't do that."

"Oh great! So she's secretly going to hate me and wishing she could chase me out of her house because she's too nice to really do it."

"Jaelyn, I swear…"

This past week I've been so busy catching up with school and helping Jake catch up, we haven't had any real alone time. Which I was secretly thankful for, I loved the kid but I did not need to be discussing 'where we stood'.

"Do you promise she won't hate me?" I asked in a soft voice as he pulled into my driveway. I felt his warm hand take my chin and gently turn my face towards him.

"I promise Jay. Alyson will love you, don't worry." His finger trailed over my cheek bone. "Just be yourself and don't close yourself off to her. It's okay to let people in sometimes."

"I should probably wear dress pants, huh? Or a skirt? I don't want to wear jeans for the first time." I loved Jacob and he made me feel so much better but I just couldn't talk about emotions of any sort.

He laughed, "Jeans are fine."

I rolled my eyes jokingly and smiled, "Men." I leaned over the front seat and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Thanks for driving me."

"You don't need me to stay? I can drive you to Sam's after you get ready if you want." He said cautiously.

"No, I'm fine. If you're there it might freak me out more. I'm going to be quick anyways, I don't have too much time." I was aware of how fast I was talking and I'm pretty sure it wasn't helping my case any.

Jacob just nodded and leaned over and kissed me again. "Have fun."

"Mm, thanks," I said sarcastically.

**A/N: Next chapter she's meeting Sam's mom. :0 I think I may be just as nervous as she is. Haha. And in the next one she's going to have to do some of that talking with Jake. O.o **

**Reviews? ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Bill, lovesong, nene82743, PinkVeeBerry, Puckabrina Alee, BookWormAndProudOfIt, and XXWhispersInTheDarkXX are all AWESOME! :D**

**Gah! I know it's been past a week since I've last updated. This week was just busy and I pulled an all nighter to go see Breaking Dawn. Just made me fall in love with the wolf pack even more. ;)**

**I know this is a tad short but I wanted to put something up, I promise my next update will within the week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

I opened up my closet door and combed all the clothes I owned over with my eyes. It was October and a tad chilly but I loved the fall, it was always my favorite season. I could be sporting skirts or shorts all the way to November.

I picked a grey bubble skirt and a black tank top with a red belt and white shrug. I quickly touched up my hair with the flat iron and put on more mascara. I hated Jacob; he had the best eyelashes ever.

Men weren't supposed to have better eyelashes than women.

At least mine were better than Quil's, not that it made much of a difference.

I ran downstairs and downed a cup of coffee before I grabbed my keys and headed out. I nearly screamed when I opened the door and saw Sam there, leaning against the railing. I sighed heavy and rolled my eyes. "If you break my railing I'll break your neck."

"You love me too much to do that," Sam said smirking.

"Try me," I said crossing my arms, trying to keep a serious look on my face. "I thought I was meeting you at your house?"

"I decided to come here and pick you up in case you tried to run off."

"Oh geez, thanks. I love the support you have in me," I said sarcastically picking at my nails.

"It'll be fine Jay. Why don't we head over now," He said in a more calming voice.

I just nodded and tucked my keys into my pocket of my skirt and got into Sam's car. When he sat in the driver's seat I looked at him pointedly and said, "This will probably be the only time where I won't bitch at you for driving. Enjoy every minute."

"Oh trust me, I will," He said chuckling.

"Alyson, is her last name Uley too?" I asked combing over information in my head.

"Yup."

"We're not going to talk about Josh are we?"

I heard him sigh and looked at him, gauging his reaction. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure not tonight. And I know it hurts to think about him, but there comes a point when all of us will probably have to. Everyone has questions, even you. Sometimes talking can help you move on."

"I've already moved on," I muttered stubbornly.

We didn't say anything until he parked the car in front of a decent sized house. It had been painted brown many years ago and looked like it's been chipping for a while. A soft yellow glow emitted from the windows and I saw a middle aged women sitting on the porch, she had to be Alyson. She had long black hair that had just a few gray's running through them and half of it was pulled back in a barrette. She had Sam's cheekbones, high and sharp and the same dark, almost black eyes. Her tanned skin had lines around her eyes which had a permanent smile in them.

She was gorgeous.

Just like half of the people on this tiny reservation. Awesome.

"Sam, I don't feel well."

"You are not getting out of this," Sam said sternly. "Now let's go."

"I hate you," I snarled mockingly and he threw another smile at me.

"I am aware." He said opening his door and I watched him climb up the porch steps and wrap his mom in his arms.

I sighed heavily and pushed down the nerves I had in my throat and climbed out of the car. I kept my gaze on the ground, admiring how much I liked the black ankle boots I had on.

When I got to the steps I looked up and saw Alyson's eyes on me and I smiled awkwardly.

As soon as I was actually on the porch Alyson threw her arms around me and pulled me in a big hug. I hugged her back softly and patted her back sporadically; I was never one for hugs.

She pulled me away and held me by my shoulders. "You're so beautiful; you can definitely see the resemblance. I'm so excited to meet you! Sam's been talking about you forever now. He's quite excited to have a sibling," She said winking dramatically.

I smiled hugely, "Oh really? He's been telling me something completely different."

She smiled picking up on the joking tone in my voice and turned to Sam. "Tisk tisk Sam. I thought I raised you better than that."

"Don't let her fool you," He said narrowing his eyes at me and I saw the happiness in them. He really loved his mom, "She knows what to say to get what she wants. You should see when she and Quil are near each other."

Alyson burst out laughing. "Sam and Quil did have quite a few tiffs when he first phased."

I raised an eyebrow and looked as Sam who let out a groan. "Oh, this is something I need to know."

"Nope! Don't tell her mom, she really doesn't need to know."

"It doesn't matter if you don't tell me Sam. You know I'll find out," I said smirking at him.

I heard Alyson chuckle and saw her shake her head. "It's amazing to see how alike you two are. Why don't we go inside? Supper should be done in a few minutes and the wind's starting to pick up."

"I'm _starving_," Sam moaned and practically jogged in to the house.

"Shocker," Alyson and I said at the same time.

XXXX

"So I'll see you again right?" Alyson asked as she pulled me into another hug.

"Of course," I said with a small smile, really hugging her this time.

"Excellent. And if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me. And I mean that," She said sternly looking into my eyes. I darted my eyes away quickly before bringing them back to her.

Eye contact was too personal for me in most situations.

Nodding, I smiled at her and stepped away so Sam could get his final hug. "I'll see you later Mom, thanks again."

"Oh no problem, an old woman needs company every once in a while, ay?" She asked letting out a small laugh.

I watched Sam roll his eyes mockingly. Alyson gave me another hug before we left and handed me a huge bowl of leftovers that I'm pretty sure if I let one of the guys eat it'd be gone in ten seconds.

"She's nice," I said softly when we were in the car, the hum of Sam's car filling the silence.

"She's amazing," Sam said just as softly. "Thank you for meeting her."

I nodded and stared out the window, letting the silence take over. I guess I realized what I've been trying to deny for the past couple weeks.

In the odd months since I've moved to La Push I've gained more than I ever had before.

I mentally scorned myself, it sounded so cheesy when I put it like that.

XXXX

I rolled over in my bed Saturday morning and looked at the clock on my bedside. Well Saturday morning was the wrong term, afternoon would've fit better.

I stretched and yawned loudly forcing myself to sit up. Today was the first day in a while that Jacob and I would be hanging out together by ourselves for the first time in a while.

I being the awesome girlfriend I am was bringing him go kart racing and I, being the evil girlfriend I am, was the ultimate champ at go karting and knew there was no chance Jacob would beat me, despite his 'thing' for cars.

He beat me at laser tag, it was only fair.

I jumped in the shower quickly and got dressed putting on a pair of jeans that had rips from the knee to upper thigh but had a camouflage fabric underneath the rips, a black three quarter shirt and tan boots. I diffused my hair with my blow dryer and swiped on mascara.

Running downstairs I threw a bagel in my toaster, who said breakfast wasn't good at one in the afternoon?

I downed a cup of coffee, while I impatiently waited for my bagel to cook. I tapped my fingers against the counter, looking out the window at the woods. Jacob wasn't supposed to be here for another hour or two but he always came early.

When I heard the knock on the door I figured that was him and ran over to open it. "Well looky here, some one's in a rush to get their butt kicked today."

"That's a tad kinky."

"Quil, I hate you."

Quil took a step back and put his hand over his chest, "I hope you know bullying is greatly frowned upon."

"I'm just stating facts," I snarled mockingly. "So why are ya here? Usually you'll warn me."

"Emily sent me, umm…there was a letter that was put in the mail for you but it went to Sam's house." Quil shuffled on his feet and didn't look directly at me.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Where is it?"

"Emily was afraid of what Sam might think if he saw it, hence why she sent me over right away."

"What?" I asked lifting my eyebrows in confusion. "Quil, you're making no sense. Just give me the mail."

Quil shuffled a little more and awkwardly shoved the envelope towards me and looked at me and I could see the worry in his eyes.

I gave him another look before I moved my eyes down to the envelope, reading the return address.

It was from Joshua Uley.

**A/N: Reviews? Pretty please? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I would like to give the biggest thanks ever to nene82743, Whitetail24, PinkVeeBerry, lovesong101, GByrd, Puckabrina Alee, PerfectTwo, and XXWhispersInTheDarkXX. Your guy's reviews mean a lot and always help me feel better after a long day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. **

I thrusted the letter back at Quil, "I don't want it."

He refused to take the envelope, shaking his head. "It's your letter Jay; don't you want to at least see what it says?"

"No. And if you don't take it back and dispose of it somehow I will rip it up and put it down my garbage disposal."

He crosses his arms and raised an eyebrow at me, "Then what's the point of making me do the dirty work if you're going to anyways?"

I aimed a kick at his leg and he lithely stepped out of the way to dodge it. I groaned and spun around taking the letter and stomped my way over to my bedroom and threw it in my dresser, promising myself I'd throw it away later.

"You don't want to read it?" Quil asked lightly standing behind me.

"Gee Quil; I wonder what the answer is to that question? Hmm?" I said sarcastically flopping down on my bed letting out a huge sigh.

He laid down next to me, just staring at the ceiling making the silence more comfortable.

A part of me really wondered what the letter said but it's been so long, the other part of me refused to allow that negativity back into my life.

He probably wanted something from me.

All of a sudden Quil popped up on the bed so he was sitting up, I scrunched my eyebrows at him and saw a huge smirk on his face. "Don't worry Jake; it's exactly what it looks like."

"Oh my fucking god," I groaned sitting up. "I am seriously debating stripping you of your best friend title."

"I don't know about title but you sure can strip me out of something else."

Jacob growled, "I will fucking strip you of something if you don't shut the fuck up."

I smirked to myself. As annoying as Quil was, it was cool seeing Jacob get all protective, call me a girl but it was hot.

"Let's play nice in the sandbox," I muttered sending my gaze to Quil as I stood up and walked over to Jacob wrapping my arms around him.

Jacob looked down at me and smiled and I grinned back. "It's time to get your butt kicked."

"Can I kick Quil's first?" He said and I could hear the undertone of a growl in his voice.

I shook my head and stood up on my tip toes pecking him on the lips. "I'd rather not, just give him extra patrol or something."

"Hey!"

"Get off her bed," Jacob snarled and I laughed stepping away from Jacob for breathing room.

XXXX

"Say it."

"No," Jacob said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jacob," I pouted, "You have to say it!"

"There is nothing binding me too."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him, what was up with men's pride? "I swear if you don't say it I will never touch you again."

I just saw Jacob smirk and he took a step closer to me and I had to remind myself to breathe. "Never?" He whispered.

"You are so doing that on purpose," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

He chuckled and ran his hands up and down my arms, "But you said never."

"Jacob," I whined, refusing to look in his eyes. "Just say it."

"Fine," He pouted, still stroking my arms. "You were right; you are the boss at go karts."

"And?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "And I promise to let you drive the Rabbit."

I smiled hugely, "Success."

"I just don't understand how you beat me, me of all people. I mean, I am practically a genius with cars," he groaned.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "You're the mechanic babe, I drive. That's why we're perfect together; we're like our own mini NASCAR pit crew."

He moaned and shook his head and I looked up at him, an innocent look on my face. "Please, don't say that ever again."

I chuckled and nodded, "Since I feel bad that I beat your ass so thoroughly."

I heard him growl playfully and he picked me up, swinging me around in his arms and setting me on the hood of my car. "Would you like to rephrase that?" He whispered in my ear and I shuddered.

"No," I whispered back.

"Wrong answer," He growled kissing across my jaw.

"Jacob," I sighed.

"Mhm?" I felt his lips met mine and it took all my self-control not to dive into the kiss.

"There's people watching us," I said firmly, lightly pushing against his chest.

I heard him sigh and he stood up, helping me off the car, "You just don't want any other girls checking me out, huh?"

I rolled my eyes even more dramatically than I normally do and saw the cocky smirk on his eyes, "Really Jacob?"

"It's okay to be jealous Jay, I only want you," He chuckled.

"Like I said earlier, never touching you again," I snarled getting into the driver's seat.

"Okay," he said not believing me.

I didn't believe myself on that one either.

XXXX

I paced around my bed room Sunday morning staring at my dresser. Jacob had stayed late last night, just to hang out and cuddle, successfully taking my mind off the letter. But once he left, I got barely any sleep; all I could think about was what it said.

I sat down on my bed and put my hands in my head. "Think Jaelyn, think," I muttered to myself.

I didn't want to ask Jacob, he had an interview at a car shop today in Forks and he was nervous about it, despite what he said.

I didn't know if I could ask Sam, I know he had a lot of resentment towards him just as much as I did and two angry abandoned children didn't always equal the best answer.

I stood up and grabbed the letter out of my drawer and practically ran to my car. I put the letter on the dashboard and rolled my window down, despite it being the middle of November. Honestly, there was a part of me hoping it'd blow out of the window and I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

When I reached where I wanted to go and saw that the envelope was still on the dashboard I rested my head against the steering wheel, taking a deep breath. I snatched the letter off the dashboard and quietly climbed out of car and saw Alyson sitting on the front porch, softly humming while she was bent over working on something.

I walked up the stairs and stood on the top one watching her and saw what she was bent over earlier was a blanket she was knitting.

"Hey Alyson," I said softly as I walked over to her and sat down on the porch against the railing.

"Hey Jaelyn! Oh what a surprise, you don't have to sit down on the porch, I can bring out a chair for you," She said already standing up.

"No, no," I said smiling resting a hand on her arm. "I'm fine, honestly. No worries."

She gave me a look before she sat back down in her chair. "The instant you feel uncomfortable you are to tell me, understood?"

I chuckled and nodded, "I will."

She smiled greatly and nodded her head, "But if you are anything like Sam I know you'd rather leave in pain than think you're upsetting me." I smiled wryly and just looked away, knowing she was right. "So what brought you back so soon? Could it be anything with what Emily told me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What did Emily tell you?"

"Oh child, rest. She told me that she received a letter at the house for you. She really is worried about not only Sam, but you too. She wanted some guidance, but it is your mail after all. Not much she can do."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked quietly staring down at the letter.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" I asked confused.

She nodded. "What do you want from the letter? If you open it wanting an apology, I doubt you'll find one. If you open it wanting an explanation, I don't think you'll be getting one of those. If you open the letter wanting to know nothing more than what it contains, that's what you'll find."

"What if I want all of those things?" I whispered. "But at the same time want nothing to do in association with him and just let it be?"

"You have to choose one or the other. I'm pretty sure you already know you can't always get what you want."

"Would it be wrong for me to open it without Sam?"

"It's _your_ letter Jaelyn, no one is going to fault you for what you do with it," She said kindly and I looked up and met her dark eyes.

"Can you open it for me?" I asked earning a big chuckle from her.

"Honey, as tempted as I am to know what it says, I can't do that. Joshua affected many lives around us, whether directly or not. Personally, whatever is in that letter, I wish he hadn't sent it at all. It is not right for him to abandon many lives here; particularly you and Sam to one day just barge into it." I saw her take a deep breath and I began to understand it affected her as much as me. "What confuses me is how he knows you are on the reservation? I'm sure with new technology and such; you can find those things out no problem but even if he did find out, why send it to Sam's house looking for you. As bad as it seems I just can't shake the feeling that he's trying to make things difficult for everyone."

I didn't even think that, I just stared down at the envelope and stood up. "Thank you Alyson, I really appreciate you trying to help."

"Any time, if you want to talk anymore you can always stop by. Are you sure you don't want to stay for supper?"

"I'm sure. I've made up my mind and I've got to do this now before I chicken out like a wimp."

I heard her laugh again and let a small smile settle on my lips. "I'll stop by again sometime or something." I leaned down and hugged her so she didn't have to get up from her seat.

"Tell me how it goes," She whispered and I just nodded and headed towards my car. I drove home and made my way back to my bedroom. I opened the drawer on the stand next to my bed and grabbed the lighter I used to light my candles and walked into the bathroom. I stood over the sink and lit the lighter and held the flame to one side of the envelope and watched as the flame quickly engulfed the letter. Before it could burn my fingers I dropped it in the sink and once it was completely burned up, I turned on the faucet, dousing the ashes and any remaining flames.

I was not going to allow Joshua back into my life.

**A/N: Jay burned the letter, but will there be more? Maybe some reviews will help me make up my mind. ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: You guys never cease to amaze me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed which includes: lovesong101, lo, PerfectTwo, nene82743, Puckabrina Alee, PinkVeeBerry, CSIGetteBlue, XXWhispersInTheDarkXX, MaydayParade-ReadingMercat, Maxsmomma, and nora. You are all the most awesome people ever. **

**I recognize that I'm totally horrible for not updating in so long, and as lame as my excuse is, I understand if you guys don't accept it. Life's been hard and expensive, so no internet. But, I'm back and I plan for it to stay that way. For everyone who reviews, alerts, favorites and reads Shattered I am eternally happy. :D**

**I'd also like to give a special thanks to PinkVeeBerry for helping me out. :)**

**In the second part of this chapter it jumps ahead about a month and a half after the day/night when Jay got the letter. Hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. **

I stood there, staring down into the bowl of the sink my eyes looking for the letter to magically pop back up so I could change my mind and read it.

Yeah, that didn't happen.

I took a deep breath and threw my hair up in a ponytail. "You know Jay," I muttered to myself walking back into my bedroom and throwing the letter back in the drawer, "That was a pretty bad ass thing to do."

Call me crazy.

I changed out of my nice boots and threw on a pair of polka dot rain boots and threw on my black pea coat jacket shoving my iPod into one of the pockets. I left the house and headed straight for the line of trees in the back of my yard.

It was only two o'clock but it felt like I had spent all day staring at the letter. I shook my head trying to clear it of my thoughts and walked deeper into the woods, a dark damp green surrounding me in all directions. I walked for a half hour keeping my eyes trained on the ground, careful not to fall on my face.

I finally chose a spot that looked to be dryer then the rest surrounding it under the canopy of a tree. I plopped down on the ground none to gracefully and plugged my iPod into my ears and turned up the volume as loud as I could without it actually hurting my ears. I closed my eyes and let whatever was playing surround me.

_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard _

_Happiness was never mine to hold _

_Careful child, light the fuse and get away _

'_Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks _

_Happiness damn near destroys you _

_Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor _

_So you tell yourself, that's enough for now _

_Happiness has a violent roar_

I heard the crinkle of leaves next to me sat up straight and snapped my eyes open, not that that did much help. It was night time out, everything in front of me a dark blur. I scowled at myself for falling asleep and glanced down at my iPod which must have died during my nap.

I felt my nerves start to get the better of me once I realized I was engulfed in the darkness and had no source of light what so ever.

I crouched back down on the ground and put my head in my hands. I had two options, sit here and hope one of the guys find me before I get eaten by a wild bear or walk around and get eaten by a wild bear. I'd rather sit.

I closed my eyes again and pretended that it was really day light out to try and calm myself down. I hated the dark.

I heard the crinkling of leaves that originally woke me up move closer to me and despite my better judgment I looked up to try and see what it was.

I squinted my eyes and saw a massive outline move closer to me and I took a steady breath when I saw Jacob in his wolf form trot towards me. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in the scent of the forest that clung to his fur. I buried my head into his neck and mumbled, "I'm so glad you're not a bear."

I heard a rumble shake through him that sounded more like a light growl than anything. I pulled away from him and attempted to look at him when his tongue stretched out and licked half of my face.

"Ugh. Gross Jake! Now I have dog slobber everywhere," I groaned wiping my face on the sleeve of my jacket.

This time he really did growl and I flashed him an innocent smile. His brown eyes blinked and he started to back up away from me.

"No no no!" I shouted, "Jacob Black, you are to take me home right now."

I could see the laughter in his eyes as he kept backing up away from me.

I moaned and crossed my arms, "Really Jake?" When he kept backing up I rolled my arms and puffed kicking the ground. "Sorry," I grumbled refusing to look at him.

I didn't look up but heard him pad back to me and nudge me with his snout. I lifted my head and purposely looked up at the trees avoiding him. He rumbled again and from the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head.

I kept looking at the sky when he backed up behind a tree and less than a minute later came back out in a pair what I assumed were a pair of cutoff jeans, I couldn't see too well.

Refusing to still look at him I felt one of his warm arms wrap around my waist and the other hook underneath my knees lifting me up off the ground and against his chest.

"You're not even going to ask me how the interview went?" He asked still chuckling.

Oh fuck, that's right. What a great girlfriend I was for forgetting. But I just played the silent game.

"You're a sore loser," He laughed and I felt his eyes on my face.

"You're a butt," I muttered.

He boomed out a laugh that echoed off the trees. "I'm the butt who just saved you from being eaten by a wild bear."

I felt my eyes get bigger and I finally looked at him. "Are there really bears near here?"

"Well yeah Jaelyn, I had to fight one off just to get to you."

Jacob snickered the whole time he was trying to get the sentence out of his mouth and I lightly smacked him and huffed. "Whatever."

"Do you remember the last time I carried you through the woods like this? It was at the bon fire and I specifically remember you saying you needed to kiss me."

"Jacob, that's not what happened," I smirked shaking my head at him. I could finally see the stars above us through the trees; we were close to my house.

"Well, just so you know if you feel the sudden urge to kiss me again I totally understand. I mean, if I was a girl and I had a super-hot stud like me carrying me home, I'd be questioning what I wanted to do," He said and I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"I think I can walk," I said slyly and I felt the slight waver in his step and grinned.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," He said a light pout to his lips.

I laughed and snuggled into his chest. It was quiet the rest of the walk and I found myself starting to doze off against Jacob despite my long nap. We got through the door and he set me down so I could take off my boots and jacket. I walked into the bedroom and pulled out a white tee and Spiderman shorts for my pajamas.

I glanced at Jacob and he raised an eyebrow at me and I clutched my clothes to my chest. "Don't be jealous," I said sticking my tongue out at him. "I think you have some clothes in the dryer down stairs."

"Does this mean I'm staying?" He asked a cocky smirk finding its place on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Only until Quil gets here."

I heard him growl and walk down the basement stairs to get his clothes and I smiled walking into the bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth. I stole a look at the clock and was shocked when it was only ten at night. I was expecting it to be one or something.

When I walked back into my bedroom Jacob was already there in his blue plaid pajama bottoms he left last time.

"Jacob, I do believe you had a shirt in the dryer too," I scowled walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders instantly warm.

"I know," he replied laughing as he bent down and pecked a kiss on my lips. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Did you get the job?"

"I don't know. He's having me come back for a second interview," He said pecking another kiss on my cheek.

I smiled, "That's awesome Jake. He wouldn't do that unless he thought you'd be good for the position."

"He's just hiring for an assistant at the moment," He mumbled this time kissing my forehead.

"Eh. You gotta start somewhere," I said getting more and more distracted with each of his kisses.

"I start at awesome," He whispered kissing my jaw bone.

I pushed away from him laughing, "You are absolutely ridiculous."

"So aren't your shorts," He chuckled finger the hem of one of the legs.

"Like I said earlier," I said with narrowed eyes. "Jealousy isn't good for the soul."

This time he rolled his eyes.

XXXX

Winter was officially here and what do you get when you mix La Push with snow?

You get slush.

Everywhere.

Call me a girl but I hate slush.

Hate it.

I stomped through the slush and sleet and practically jogged into my house shivering. Stripping off my gloves, jacket and boots I padded into the kitchen and measured out some coffee to put into the pot.

I had dropped Jacob off at work right after school and had another two hours before I had to be at work which left me just enough time to try and tackle some homework.

After the coffee brewed a filled a mug and added a little bit of sugar before I sat down at the kitchen table and opened up my text book when I heard the front door open and felt the cold air assault my back. I spun around in the chair and saw Sam shaking his hair out.

"Really Sam?" I hissed at him as he shut the door. "Is that necessary?"

"What's this?" He demanded walking over to me holding something white in his hands.

I stood up and raised an eyebrow at him as he threw the object on the table. I scowled and picked it up and felt my stomach drop as I realized it was an envelope.

Fuck fuck fuck.

I flipped it over and saw the return address, Joshua Uley.

"I'm pretty sure you can read so I know you already know what this is," I said bitterly tossing the letter back onto the table.

"Don't play games with me Jay, why did he send you a letter?"

"I don't know," I snarled turning away from him so I didn't have to look at him.

"I know that's not the first one he's sent you. I heard Emily talking about it to my Mom," He shouted.

I grabbed the envelope off the table and walked over to the trash can but before I could throw it away Sam snatched it away from me.

"Why are you talking to him and not telling me?"

"I'm not talking to him Sam!" I yelled at him.

"Bull shit," He spat out.

"Excuse fucking me," I shouted ripping the envelope out of his hand. "I've gotten one letter from him before Sam and I burned it, I never opened it."

I saw his eyes go big and whatever he was about to say was lost. It was quiet for a minute before he said anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was MY mail," I said crossing my arms.

The silence continued and we stood there like that in the kitchen for a good ten minutes. "Well," he said rubbing his neck. "You going to open it or not?"

**A/N: The song Jaelyn was listening to was "Happiness" by The Fray. Whenever I listen to that song I feel so sober. **

**Reviews always make me happy. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: First off I'd like to give the ultimate gigantic thanks to PerfectTwo, JessiD.x, nene82743, lovesong101 and PinkVeeBerry for reviewing. If I could invent my own word for your guy's awesomeness, I totally would. :)**

**I know, I'm horrible for waiting this long for updates and I have no excuse. :/ I have made a personal goal to start writing and updating as much as I used too and I plan to stick for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

"Why would I open it?" I asked and I could hear my voice shaking.

"Uh, to see what it says. That's what you normally do with letters," He said mockingly.

"Shut up Sam, you're not helping anything," I said snarling. "I'm not opening the letter."

"If you don't open it, I will."

"It's MY mail!" I shouted at him, "I am pretty sure that's illegal."

"I'm your brother, so I'm pretty sure you wouldn't try and get me in trouble. Even if you did, I am Alpha, I trump you and I doubt any of the elders would pursue your claim."

I laughed bitterly and walked away from him taking a deep breath feeling my arms shake. "Jacob's alpha too Sam. And if I don't remember correctly, he's Billy's son who trumps everyone."

I looked over my shoulder and saw his fists balled up by his sides and I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. "I won't be playing these fucking games with you, but don't tempt me," I said surprised with the calmness in my voice.

I carefully watched him as he walked over to my couch and practically threw himself on it landing with a big sigh. "Listen, I have to leave for work in a little over an hour and if I do decide to read this, it'll be after my shift. Nobody knows about this letter except you, Quil, Alyson and Emily so don't tell anyone. And don't phase and let all your little 'cubs' find out either because I will personally hunt you down if they find out before Jacob."

"Cubs are for bears," Sam muttered.

"They apply for wolves too."

"They do not," He said defensively.

"Well you know what Sam? Sometimes you guys just remind me of overgrown rabbits. So you should be grateful I'm comparing you to bears and not those."

"I hate you," he sighed looking down at his hands and I felt a pang of pain in my stomach. I definitely wasn't stopping to think how this whole situation was affecting him as well.

Cautiously walking over to the couch I let the letter fall to the coffee table and sat next to him on the couch. "When I got the first letter Sam, I made the choice to not open it and not tell you about it for a reason. I have no idea why he's sending me these letters. But if you want to open the letter, I'll let you make that choice this time. Just try to consider why I made the choice I did."

He looked at me and I saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes mixed with anger and I couldn't help but feel the same emotions.

"But, we will not talk about this for the rest of the night until I get out of work. Frankly, I have a ton of math homework that's due tomorrow and unless you feel like pitching in like the awesome big brother you are, it's going to take me until I have to go to work to finish it."

"You're not going to learn if you don't do it yourself," He muttered.

"Well how am I going to learn if I do it and fail it anyways?" I asked skeptically crossing my arms.

I carefully watched him, his chest was rising up and down fast like he had just ran a long time and his hands were shaking as he fisted them in his hair.

"Sam," I whispered and he looked at me and I felt a sharp pang in my stomach. "We can open it now."

"No, you said you wanted to wait and-"

"Don't start acting like the good Samaritan because it's what your head is telling you is the right thing to do," I said sternly. "Either we open it now or not at all."

Before I could blink, Sam reached over the coffee table and picked up the envelope. "You open it," he said blankly not looking at me. "It's your letter."

I gingerly took the letter from his hand and could feel my heartbeat in my throat. I looked down at the envelope and saw it shaking in my hands, my stomach roiled like I wanted to throw up and I realized this was it.

I realized I needed to stop being such a wimp in front of Sam and open the damned letter.

I flipped the envelope over and stuck my finger under the edge ripping the envelope at the seam. I opened the top of it up and looked inside and saw a single sheet of paper and I wanted nothing more to go throw it in the toilet and flush it away for forever.

"We don't have to do this," I whispered looking at Sam waiting for him to take it from me but he never did.

He didn't say anything. Leave it to be that this is the one time Sam actually keeps his mouth shut.

Breathing in a deep breath and not letting it go I took the piece of paper out of the envelope and slowly unfolded it. Finally letting go of my breath I looked down at the letter to see what it said.

_Dear Jaelyn, _

_And dear Sam because I'm sure he's reading this also. _

_Considering I didn't get any reply on my last letter I figured you either didn't open it or you guys just didn't reply out of your own selfishness. I was hoping you guys were raised better than that. I know I taught Jaelyn better before she decided to hike out on me. _

_Anyways, since both my kids are back in their hometown where their true heritage is, mostly Sam, I decided to I'm going to stop by and pay a little visit. You'll be seeing me soon. After all, it's the fatherly thing to do._

_Josh_

I only read the letter once before I threw the letter at Sam and stood up, "I'm going to work."

"Wait," Sam ordered reaching up and grabbing my wrist before I jerked it away from him spinning on my heels to face him.

"What Sam?" I growled.

"You're not going to say anything? Nothing?"

"There's nothing to say," I said surprised at the calmness in my voice.

"Bull shit there's nothing to say!" He yelled stepping closer to me. "He's coming here!"

"Oh," I said raising my eyebrows and widening my eyes. "So that's what the letter meant!"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned from me running his fingers through his hair letting out a bitter laugh. "Don't act like this isn't anything Jay."

"It is nothing," I said sternly walking around so I was standing in front of him knowing I was lying to try and make myself feel better. "He is nothing but a scum bag and I'm positive he's only coming back because he needs money or somewhere to sleep. It's only going to affect you if you let it."

"Don't act like you aren't affected by it Jay," he whispered dangerously at me. "This is going to affect everyone; my mom, Emily, Jacob, you, me."

"Whatever Sam," I snapped walking away from him to go in my room and grab my uniform; I'd change into when I got there.

"Jaelyn don't walk away from me!" He shouted.

"What do you want me to do Sam? Do you want me to hold you and tell you it's going to be okay? Or do you want me to cry with you and wish he wasn't coming? I understand that he's coming and hell's going to blow over when he does. I understand this isn't going to be easy for everyone to handle but I don't know what to do about it. And until he comes I refuse to acknowledge he actually will because if there's one thing I know about Joshua is not to believe anything that comes out of his mouth until it actually happens. So if you don't mind, I am going to work early and after when I get out if you want to talk about this calmly I will."

I grabbed my black pea coat jacket and stormed out of the house and jogged to my car, trying to impossibly escape the cold.

I didn't drive to the café shop right away; instead I took a detour to the auto shop Jake was working at. Today was his short shift, he only worked four hours, but I was hoping it'd be slow enough that he could come out and talk to me quickly. Thankfully the owner of the shop was an elder on the council so if Jacob needed to leave all of a sudden he understood. I pulled up to the shop and saw his rabbit in one of the garages and smiled. I think the part Jake loved most about this job was the ability to order all the parts he wanted.

Just as I turned the engine off in my car Jake walked out of the shop and I had to remind myself to breathe. I just don't think I could ever get over how beautiful he was; all six foot six of him.

I watched him through the windshield as he smirked, showing just the littlest glimpse of his perfectly white teeth and I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face as I stepped out of the car and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I see how it is; you just couldn't stand to be away from me this long, could you?" He asked kissing my forehead and I pinched his side.

"Oh shut up Jacob," I laughed shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking out into the woods suddenly then turning his gaze back on me.

I heard Sam howl far away from us and shuddered. "Um," I stuttered realizing that now was not the best time to tell Jacob how I got the letter last week but didn't tell anyone but Emily, Alyson, and Quil. I don't think he'd like the second part. "We don't have the time right now to tell the whole story but, but I got a letter from Joshua today saying he was going to come down and visit."

I felt Jacob's body stiffen underneath my hands and I dared myself to look up at him and saw the anger in his eyes before it suddenly shifted to sadness. He kissed me on the lips, "I'm sorry love."

"Jacob!" One of his coworkers, Duke, shouted from inside the garage. "We got a home call that you need to go to."

I sighed and rested my head against Jacob's chest feeling the warmth radiating off of him as I head him sigh.

"Be right there," He shouted back in his deep voice.

"I'm heading into work early but….."

"I'll see you when you get out. I'll either be there or waiting at your house, kay?" he said softly rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I nodded and reached up on my tip toes giving him a quick kiss. "Love you Jacob."

I watched as he grinned widely, "I love you too."

XXXX

As I drove to the café I couldn't help but think about how I was going to tell Jacob about the first letter. I knew he was going to be angry with me for not telling him and I almost wished I would have just opened it.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the whole situation. I always wanted what I thought I was never going to have, a family. And now that I had it and more, I was stressing over my father butting himself into the picture.

I knew I was harsh with Sam, but I honestly didn't know what to do or say.

One thing was for sure; the first thing I was doing when I got to work was throwing a turbo shot into my coffee.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! If you could let me know by pressing that little button below you would make me the happiest person ever. ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: The biggest thank you ever to nene82743, PinkVeeBerry, Leila, lovesong101, anon, and AmandaPanda. :D You guys always make me smile. **

**Oh man, I really neglected updating and I am so so sorry. I feel crappy just thinking of how I could've separated myself from Jay and Jacob. I will be updating sooner and I know I said that last time but I mean it. Life got in the way the past couple months but all issues have been resolved. **

**I took down Whispered Secrets, I just wasn't getting a strong of a feeling about it as Shattered and really wanted to put all my energy into Jacob and Jaelyn. **

**I've been thinking of how I'm going to end Shattered and have definetly decided on doing a sequel. All I can say is Shattered will end in a truly "Jaelyn" way. ;)**

**I would like to thank everyone who's reading this, if anyone still is, and everyone who's stuck with Shattered. Thank you thank you thank you. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. **

One thing I was always good at growing up was blocking things out so they didn't hurt. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I couldn't do it now.

I blamed La Push. It was the only excuse I had.

By the time my shift ended and I had closed up the café, I was looking for things to do so I didn't have to go home and tell Jacob how I hadn't told him about the letter. Before I shut off all the lights Jacob walked in a small smile on his face.

"Hey sweetcheeks," He said smirking as he rested with his back leaning against the door.

I rolled my eyes and bit back my smile. "I'll just call you buttercup next time we're at Emily's with all the guys."

"Which will be tonight," Jacob said quickly averting his eyes from me.

"What? We weren't supposed to go were we? Jacob I just want to go home tonight," I moaned like a five year old.

"Quil told me about the other letter," He whispered his eyes finally reaching mine and for the split second I saw an emotion I didn't know flicker across them.

"I am going to castrate him," I growled flicking down the light switch so it was dark in the café.

"He didn't have a choice," Jacob said to his defense walking over to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"He did too! I wanted to be the one to tell you, not him."

Jacob stepped in front of me, his eyes serious and angry. I felt my stomach drop and looked down at the ground, not able to hold his gaze.

I should have told him before and not have been such an idiot about it.

"Jaelyn," I felt his finger slide under my chin and try lifting it up but I moved my head away. "I'm not angry at you."

"I don't believe you."

"Quil had to tell me, he's already here."

I snapped my head up to face him. "Already here?"

He nodded slowly and I shook my head. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me tightly against his chest; his warmth surrounding me should have been comforting. Jacob was always the one to make me feel better but right now I just felt claustrophobic.

I pushed away from him and walked out of the café. I ignored him as I walked to my car and got in the passenger seat, something I never did, and waited for him to get in the driver's side.

"Jaelyn? Jay, I'm sorry. I-"

"I know Jacob," I whispered moving my arm when he reached for it. Jacob didn't start the car, just sat there looking at me. "Where is he?"

"In a motel right outside of Forks, he called Sam's house but Emily was the one who took the call."

"What did he say to her?"

"That he's coming down tomorrow morning," He whispered and this time when he reached for my hand I let it wrap around my, trying to move the warmth coming from his hand warm up my whole body.

"Lets go to Sam's," I huffed knowing that there was no point for me to take my frustration out on Jacob when all he ever did was try to help me.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but if you just wanted to head back to my house and stay in bed for the next couple days with me I wouldn't mind at all," I said making a crazy kissy face at him.

He chuckled and leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't mind either."

The ride to the house was quiet and I felt the overwhelming to scream just to break it. Neither Jacob nor I knew what the right words were to say to make the other feel more comfortable.

"I'm sorry. I was being a pain in the ass at the café and I should have told you before about the first letter," I huffed out in one breath. Apologizing wasn't something I did that often, and in fact I think I've apologized more since I've been in La Push than I have my whole life. I guess it's easier to make mistakes when you're surrounded by people you actually care about.

"It's okay," Jacob said and I'm glad he didn't try to defend my actions like he normally does when I apologize. It was comforting in a weird way to be able to take the full responsibility that I was being selfish.

"Who else is going to be at the house?"

"Sam and Emily of course; Alyson, Quil, Billy, you and I," Jacob huffed. "Dad's going because he's an elder and Alyson asked if he could, he was there when Joshua left the first time and Quil asked if he could to be there for you."

"Awh, my little Quil." I said in a baby voice not evoking the most pleasant look from Jacob. I chuckled, "Oh hush Jacob. You know you're just being jealous. I love you."

"Promise?" He asked roughly.

I studied his profile, his eyes focused steadily on the road before I answered, "Of course." I leaned over and pecked a kiss on his cheek and saw him smile.

Before I knew it we were parked in front of Emily's. The yellow lights were shining through the windows of the little cottage but they didn't seem as warm or inviting as the usually do. I took in a deep breath and Jacob squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he nodded ever so slightly. Before I could think about what I was doing I stepped out of the car. Jake walked around to meet me and grabbed my hand as we silently walked up to the door.

He didn't even bother knocking, just swung open the door and walked in. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I didn't realize when he stopped walking and froze up and I walked right into him.

Graceful, I know,

Confused I looked up at him and followed the gaze of his eyes and I froze when I saw what they were focused on.

He was already here.

Joshua looked the same as he always did, just a lot older.

A lot older.

His black hair was now streaked with gray and the lines on his face had deepened. His skin didn't have the healthy tan glow like I once remembered, but was dull and gaunt with an almost yellow undertone to it and his clothes looked at least two sizes too big for him.

I felt my hands harden up to fists at my sides when he looked right into my eyes and smirked at me.

"Well, well. Isn't it my lovely daughter Jaelyn," He smirked cocking his head to the side staring at me. "You're all grown up now."

"Yeah, unlike you," I snarled.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Still got the mouth on you huh? You had it on you ever since I can remember. Let me tell you," he said his eyes suddenly going darker as they were trained on me, "It won't get you anywhere."

"Got me farther than you ever did," I quipped smiling. "So do tell me Joshua…"

"Dad." He interrupted.

"Joshua," I held firmly. "Why'd you decide to come pay us a visit? Run out of drugs? Need some money or just somewhere to hide up in for a couple days?"

"Jaelyn," Sam said and my eyes darted over to him. I had completely forgotten there were other people with us in the room. My eyes flickered around and saw everyone Jacob said would be there besides Alyson. I wonder where she was.

"This isn't the way to handle this," Billy said as Jacob's arm snaked around my waist pulling me against his body a little rougher than I'm sure he intended.

"Always had to be the wise one, didn't ya Billy? I would appreciate it if I could talk to my kids alone."

"Not going to happen," Jacob growled.

Joshua's eyes flickered over Jacob and his cocky smirk fell off of his face. "YOU imprinted on her?" He suddenly doubled over in laughter and I looked over to see Billy holding on to the sides of his wheelchair, his knuckles white. "Good luck with that one."

Jacob's arm left my body and before I could blink to see what was happening, Quil was in front of Jake, trying to push him back out the door.

Sam stood up but didn't do anything, I could see the pain on his face. I don't think he knew what to do.

"Stop!" I yelled at Quil and Jake pushing my way between them. Jacob was shaking but for some reason I knew he wasn't going to phase. I put my hands on his face and made him look at me. "It doesn't do anyone good to start a fight. Let me and Sam talk to him alone."

"What? No!" He and Quil said at the same time.

"Yes. Having everyone else in here is only going to raise the tension. You need to let us talk to him alone."

"Dad?" Jacob asked looking at him but Billy's eyes were trained on me. I stared back at him trying to plead to him silently. He nodded and glanced at Sam before his son.

"It's their right Jacob."

I saw Sam nod and then turn to Emily, whispering something in her ear so low I couldn't hear. Jacob grabbed my chin and turned me to him. "I'm going to be right outside."

I sighed and nodded all the words I wanted to say suddenly leaving my mind. I could feel the anger coming off of him as he looked up and glared at Joshua and his disagreement with leaving me and Sam alone with him.

I gave his arm what I hoped to be a reassuring squeeze. Emily walked over and grabbed his hand leading him out and Quil pushed Billy out smiling at me before he shut the door behind him but it wasn't his usual stupid Quil grin and I felt any strength I had inside me leave with Jacob.

I should have never suggested leaving us alone with me.

I was fucked.

Sam's POV

Red.

Red was all I was seeing.

As far as I was concerned, Joshua could've been a giant pig with fairy wings and I wouldn't know because all I was seeing was red.

Shoot me now.

I looked over at Jaelyn and realized we really were in this together, together but all alone.

I kept bouncing ideas around in my head. Idea one including phasing and tearing at Joshua so all of us could live peacefully again.

Idea two included having him in my life as my father, him and my mom getting back together and being a happy family again.

Idea one had a far better chance of actually happening.

I was fucked.

**A/N: Joshua's here! Let me know what you think, the next chapter will be up by next Monday, but probably sooner because I'm too excited to leave it off there. -_-**

**Let me know what you guys think. :) Reviews always make me ridiculously happy. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: PinkVeeBerry, lovesong101, j1u29, CSIGetteBlue, mysteriouslullaby, AmandaPanda, and Puckabrina Alee. **

**The above mentioned are all some pretty awesome people. Just saying. :) Thank you thank you so much for reviewing. **

**AmandaPanda****: Thanks for the suggestion. :) I can definitely add some more J&J loving; I've been skipping out on that too much lately. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

Jaelyn's POV

I watched Joshua with my arms crossed against my chest, refusing to take my eyes off of him. He gave me a lazy smirk, like he had all the time in the world and knew we would fold around him.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink or something Sam?" he asked turning away from me.

"Last time I checked, proper etiquette only required us to offer drinks to guests, not drug addict moochers," I snapped and I heard Sam groan.

"Jay," he muttered.

"I don't care," I whispered finally taking my eyes off of Joshua for them to land on Sam.

"Oh no Sam, don't get upset over Jaelyn's actions. You can't help it that she's nothing more than a spoiled brat."

"Just like how you can't help the fault you're a shitty excuse as a father? Why'd you come here anyways? Did you need somewhere to stay before you take off again? Money? What is it? Oh wait…don't tell me…you had an epiphany on how stupid you are?" Sam growled.

Inside, despite the situation, I smiled. Take that.

"I will not be talked to that way! I am your father!"

"Sperm donor," I said lightly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a sperm donor, not a father. A father wouldn't have left Sam and Alyson the way that you did, only showing up when it's convenient. A father wouldn't have left me on alone on the street the way you did. A father wouldn't have taken from his children so he could be comfortable while they obviously weren't. A father wouldn't be a self-righteous douche lord like you are."

The look on Joshua's face confused me. I could have sworn for the tiniest second I saw a glimpse of hurt on his face but it flashed away so fast I doubted if it was my imagination. It was quickly covered up with anger and a smile on his face that had no right to be there.

It was like it was slow motion but I saw him walk towards me and saw his hand reach out but my mind for some reason didn't process it.

His hand squeezed around my upper arm and before I could push him back Sam was there pushing him back for me.

Square across the room.

I saw Joshua hit the wall where he fell to the ground. I watched with wide eyes as he slowly stumbled up. I looked over at Sam and saw him shaking and reached over and grabbed his arm.

"I can't do this," He whispered, his voice hoarse.

Before I could say anything to console him he ran out through the back door and out into the woods. I heard a loud howl and the front door slam open simultaneously.

I spun on my heels and saw Jacob storm in, his eyes trained on Joshua. He looked down at me and I averted my eyes when he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me so tight to his chest it took the breath out of me.

"You okay?" he breathed in my ear and for some reason I knew that he was looking over me at Joshua.

I nodded against his chest, "I don't think Sam is though."

"Quil's with him."

"What the hell happened in here?"

Jacob swung around his head and part of his chest and I peeked past him. Alyson was in the doorway with Billy right behind her, not looking the least bit happy.

My eyes went bigger than they had all night and I choked on any words that may have been in my throat before.

"Well well, look who we have here." Joshua said, an eerie happiness in his voice.

Alyson's eyes flashed over at him and for the first time I didn't see any of the usual kindness in them. "Shut up."

"Who let the kids in here alone with him without me?" She snapped and everyone looked down at their feet.

"I made them," I whispered.

"And where's Sam?"

No one answered.

"Jacob, take Jaelyn home," She ordered.

"No, I need to be here."

"You have school in the morning, and let's face it Jaelyn. At this point the last thing you'll be able to do tonight is handle this rationally."

"I-"

"Go home," She demanded her voice rising.

"Jaelyn…" Billy sighed.

I looked over at him and then up at Jacob then back at Alyson, finally nodding my head. I glared over at Joshua one last time and Jacob lead me out of the house by the hand.

We didn't say anything the whole car ride or when we walked into the house. Like an unspoken rule we both sat on the couch mindlessly staring at the TV that wasn't turned on.

After a few minutes I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and scooted across the couch and cuddled up against Jacob, resting my head against his chest as his arm wrapped around me and pulled me up on his lap.

Saying, "I love you," was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

XXXXX

When I woke up I was in my bed. I rolled over and saw Jacob laying out in a spread eagle form one of his long arms lying just above my head the other hanging off of the bed.

His quiet snores were comforting, his expression calm and peaceful. I figured he must have woken up in the middle of the night and carried me to the bed. We were both in our clothes from the night before; I wrinkled my nose and lifted the shirt of my uniform to my nose.

Yuck. Despite my dependent need for coffee, I didn't like smelling like it. How had he cuddled up to me last night and not thought that I stunk?

I stretched and threw my hand over my mouth while I yawned. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was five thirty. I had a half hour before it went off. I climbed out of bed and turned it off so it wouldn't wake up Jake. I inwardly scowled at the fact that he could wake up fifteen minutes before we had to leave for school and be ready by the time we had to leave.

Men had it easy. I guess it was a good thing he was so hot.

I opened up my closet and searched for something to wear; settling for a pair of dark wash jeans with rips up the front of them and a black cap sleeve crotchet shirt with a neon green tank to go underneath it.

After I took my shower I started a pot of coffee and blow dried my hair and meticulously straightened it, knowing I was only doing it so picky so I could keep my mind off of last night. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how different I looked from when I first came to La Push. My dark hair was longer than I've ever had it, my eyes looked a little lighter and I just looked….happier.

At quarter of seven I walked back into the bedroom and stood next to the bed shaking Jacob's arm. "Jake. Wake up."

"No." He muttered.

I chuckled, "Yes."

"Noooo," He whined. He was always whiney whenever I tried waking him up.

"Babe, wake up." I laughed shaking his arm harder.

Jacob turned on his side and wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me down on the bed next to him while he wrapped his other arm around me securely making it impossible to escape.

"Jacoooob," I squealed trying to wiggle away from him. I looked at him and realized during the whole ninja move he just made he didn't even open his eyes. That fucker.

"Shhhh love," He whispered snuggling his head into my neck. "Sleep. Sleep is good."

"School," I reminded him. "School is important, and we have to leave in a half hour."

Finally he opened his eyes and just looked at me and I could feel myself redden for every couple seconds that went by as he did.

He leaned over me and put his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and moved my lips against his, quickly forgetting what I was supposed to be saying.

Jacob climbed over me and I felt the heat radiating from his body in every place it was touching me. I pushed into his kiss and he pushed back, effectively making my head spin.

His warm kisses trailed from my lips and across my jaw and down my neck.

"Jake," I whispered.

He chuckled against my neck. "Yes?"

It took all my will power but I put my hands on his chest and pushed him up off of me. When he looked at me, his eyes confused, I smirked and shook my head. "School. Neither of us can afford to miss more days."

He rolled his eyes and moved over so he was sitting next to me. Sitting up I looked at him as he playfully pushed me back down on the bed.

"You're such a party pooper Jaelyn."

"Funny, Quill never says that," I said before I darted into the kitchen laughing with him right behind me.

XXXXX

School wasn't the distraction I hoped it was going to be. I found myself wishing over and over again that I had just stayed home with Jacob all day.

But I had to be the good kid who insisted we go to school. Figures.

"Yo bitch," Adria said when I sat next to her in math.

"Yo gansta," I replied pulling out my notebook and a pen and pencil.

"We haven't really hung out outside of school in like forever."

"I know! You should come to the next bonfire Jacob and the guys are going to have."

"Its winter," She said looking at me like I was crazy.

"There's only two more weeks till its spring again."

"But it's going to still be cold in two weeks."

"Hence, why we'll be having a fire. 'Cuz fire is warm, so it'll warm us all up," I pointed at her with my pencil.

"Whatever, I'll take any chance I can to get another glance of Embry Call."

"Wait…I thought you thought he was weird."

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate his hotness," She bantered back and I just chuckled and shook my head. Turning my attention to the front of the classroom where the teacher was writing an equation out on the whiteboard.

"I heard Joshua Uley was back in town?" Adria whispered.

I jumped up in my seat banging my knee loudly against the top of the desk earning a few looks from the other students. I just scowled at them until they turned back around.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered back, keeping my eyes focused on my desk.

"Okay. Just now that you can," She said.

"How'd you find out?"

"My mom, she saw him walking around this morning."

There was an awkward pause before she added, "Well, she said he was stumbling more than he was actually walking."

"Maybe he'll stumble into a ditch," I hissed underneath my breath.

"Jay. You don't mean-"

"I do." I said finally looking at her. "I do."

**A/N: The next chapter will have Alyson, Sam, Jay, and Josh all facing each other together. Wonder how that's going to turn out. :o **

**I hope you guys liked it. :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: A **_**GIANT**_** thank you to everyone who reviewed which includes; j1u29, Puckabrina Alee, Kenia, lovesong101, DeanLover AmandaPanda, PinkVeeBerry and AmandaPanda again:). Again, thank you thank you. :) **

**AmandaPanda****: Oh no worries, I always love suggestions. It helps me see how I can make my writing better and improve the story. Thank you soo much. :) **

**And again I'm sorry for how long its been! I'm horrible. And I know it doesn't make up for it, but I made this chapter a little longer than normal. **

**I have officially decided that the next chapter I post for Shattered will be the last one, but no worries. I'm not ready to tell Jacob and Jaelyn good bye and I already have plans for a sequel. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

As soon as the end of day bell rang at school, I practically bolted out of class. Jacob had left in the middle of English, mumbling some excuse to the teacher but I knew why he left. With my hearing being a little better than the average student, I heard the light howl that seemed to carry with the wind.

I always wondered why I could hear what some others couldn't, or why I always was the fastest in gym without ever really running more than normal. I just blamed it on the whole my big brothers a wolf thing.

Seemed to work for me.

When I got to my car Quil and Seth were there, I must have had a confused look on my face because Seth said, "Jacob and Embry went on the call."

"Why didn't you two go?" I asked and watched Seth shuffle his feet and look down at the ground.

"Cuz we wanted to see your beautiful face of course," Quil said slyly throwing his arm around my shoulders. I pushed him off.

"Liar, you stayed to be a body guard didn't you?"

"No," Quil replied a little too fast, a little too defensive.

"Seth?" I asked turning my attention completely away from Quil. He didn't look at me, just kept looking at the ground. I huffed and walked over to the driver's side of my car and got in, buckling up.

When Quil got in the passenger seat I shook my head. "Nope, Seth's in front today."

"What?"

"He didn't lie to me."

"He didn't say anything at all!" Quil said, a look of horror a five year old has on his face when he just got caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Sometimes it's best that way."

I heard Seth let out a laugh and saw Quil pout as he got out of the car and into the backseat.

I tried not to grin too hard when Seth buckled in and turned to me and asked, "So Jay. How's it been?"

I heard Quil groan in the back.

Instead of dropping of Seth and Quil we all headed back to my cottage. Jacob was still out and truth be told, I really didn't want to be by myself. Having the two of them with me helped distract my thoughts from trailing to Joshua as much as they would have if I was by myself.

"Say Jaelyn-"

"Jay," I interrupted him curtly.

"But Jacob calls you Jaelyn," Quil whined.

"Jacob's her lover," Seth said a mock girly voice and the whole car went silent before I started cracking up.

"You're such a girl," Quil said flicking Seth in the back of the head.

"Don't forget who won the other night on patrol," Seth snarked.

"Awh," I said in a baby voice pulling into the driveway.

"Shut up Jay!"

"Competition is healthy Quil."

"That's what I tried telling him," Seth chuckled out.

Before either of us could say anything else Jacob's rabbit pulled in the driveway next to us. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and bolted out of the car into Jacob's arms.

He looked down and smiled at me and I instantly felt those stupid little girly butterflies in my stomach. "Oh hey there," he said, his voice that perfect mixture of rough and smooth.

"Jacob! Stop trying to win over my lady!" Quil called finally emerging from the car.

I bit back my laugh and buried my face into Jacob's chest, breathing in the scent of pine.

"Are you sure he has to be your best friend?" Jacob growled in my ear. "I really like Seth better."

"Seth does have a comfy lap come to think of it," I said remembering the first day I ever met the pack. Jacob tensed up underneath me and I looked up at him.

"Awh, joking," I said lightly planting a kiss on his lips.

"Gag," Quil muttered.

"Shut up," Jacob barked.

Quil just smirked at Jake and after a minute or so, Jacob cracked out a smile.

Male bonding, so cute. I wrinkled my nose at the both of them.

For what I swear were a couple minutes, the three of us just stood there. Me in Jacob's arms, Quil right beside us and Seth just a few feet away. No one said anything and for how awkward it was, it was soothing.

"So…" I said when the silence was no longer comfortable.

I heard both Seth and Jacob huff at the same time and that gnawing feeling was creeping back into my stomach.

"Can't avoid it, can we?" Jacob asked, no longer looking directly at me.

"What's going on? Where's Sam? And Alyson? What happened last night? Adria told me her mom saw him stumbling around this morning? Did he stay in town or what?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down there chump," Quil said letting out a little nervous laugh. He was obviously trying to lighten the mood and for once, he failed.

"He stayed at one of his old buddies house," Seth mentioned lightly.

"Funny, I guess he didn't manage to burn _every_ bridge he had, huh?" I rhetorically asked.

"Him, you, Sam, and Alyson are all meeting tonight at Dad's tonight," Jacob said.

I raised an eyebrow at Jake, "Why Billy's?"

"Neutral ground I guess," he replied, shrugging while looking off at the trees. I felt his hands tighten around my waist.

"When is everyone going to be there?" I asked.

"About an hour. Alyson is making spaghetti; she wanted to see you before Joshua showed up."

"Are you going to come with me?" I asked in a small voice, inwardly cringing at how pathetic I sounded.

"Yes, of course. I'll always be there with you unless you ask me to leave," Jacob said softly, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Double gag," Quil said adding a fake choking sound in for dramatic effect.

I flipped him off.

"I guess we should just go now, huh?" I asked.

"Sam's already there," Jacob offered, not answering my question directly.

"Then let's go."

I let Jacob drive to his dad's in the rabbit. The whole five minute ride I kept biting my lip, harder and harder each time. Hoping the slight pain from it would be able to distract me.

No such luck of course.

Jacob pulled up to the house and both of us sat in the car, staring at nothing. It seemed a lot of the awkward times we shared were in or around a car. Funny.

"Would you hate me if I asked you not to come in?" I asked quietly, almost instantly regretting asking before the words left my lips.

"No, never. Dad isn't even in there. Anyways, Alyson asked if no one besides you three could be in there."

I looked at Jacob and wanted to cry. Not because I was afraid of Joshua or even the nerves that seemed to be creating havoc in my body. I wanted to cry because I loved Jacob, and in this moment, that fact seemed to be stronger than it ever has.

I was turning into one of those mushy romantics.

Leaning over, I pecked him on the lips and kept my face close to his. I wanted to keep my eyes closed but I forced myself to open them and look at him in the eyes. "I love you Jacob," I whispered before I buried my face into his chest.

I've told him I loved him before multiple times, probably not as much as I should but this time felt different.

He ran his hand through my hair playing with the ends when he reached them. "I love you too Jaelyn."

XXXXX

"What time did you tell him?" Sam growled, his fierce gaze looking down on his plate of untouched spaghetti.

"Five," Alyson huffed as she checked the time on her watch.

It was five forty one and surprise, Joshua hasn't showed up.

Typical. I honestly didn't expect anything else but Sam seemed to be taking it harder than anyone else. For some reason I knew deep down, whether Sam wanted to admit it or not, he had been hoping for Joshua to come. I think Sam thought there was some hope of being a family again.

"I think we should just give up hope now, we all know it's likely he's not coming," I huffed angrily standing up and bringing my also untouched plate to the trash can.

"Don't say that Jay," Alyson spoke quietly.

"Why? He has nothing to gain by coming here besides a fight, and he knows that. We _all_ know that. What's the point of even trying to talk to him? Nothing's going to change and this whole thing is just a waste of breath."

"My dear, I do believe one can argue that _you_ are a waste of breath," Joshua said slinking through the front door, leaning heavily against the frame.

"Classy Joshua," I snapped back.

"Learn to take a joke," He said, his eyebrows scrunching together. "God, you would think my own children would have a sense of humor. I guess everyone's wrong at one point or another in their lives, eh?"

It took me a minute before I registered it but I could smell the booze wafting over from him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Why are we even here? What is there to talk about? Nothing."

"Jaelyn," Alyson said, this time firmly.

I didn't look at her but sat back down at the table in between her and Sam.

"Joshua, sit down and refrain from saying anything stupid because I will tell you this only once…any disrespectful behavior towards Sam or Jay and I will have the law enforcement involved."

Joshua laughed bitterly. "Get them involved? OH, tough Alyson. There isn't anything you can do to get me in trouble."

"Do you want to bet?" She asked menacingly, one of her eyebrows arched slightly. As if it were planned we all heard a loud howl come from just a few feet behind the house and I smirked as the blood seeped from Joshua's face when he realized what enforcement she was talking about.

He didn't look happy about it but Joshua finally moved over to the table and fell into the only open chair, right in between Sam and Alyson. I don't think there could've been a worse spot for him.

"Why did you come back after all these years?" Alyson whispered.

"To come see my loving family," Joshua spat bitterly, not even looking in her eyes.

I watched Sam's fist clench on top of the table. "Spare us the bullshit, please."

Joshua glared at Sam. "I found out the _she_," he said loudly pointing his finger at me without taking his eyes off of Sam, "had made her way down here. She's the one who ran away from me and I knew that-"

"Ran away?" I shouted pushing back from my chair. "You left me alone for days with nowhere to go!"

"You're being dramatic!" He yelled his eyes finally leaving Sam.

"You left me like you left them Joshua! You can't drop something off on the side of a road and expect it to be there when you get back!"

"Just because I didn't give you the perfect life I'm the bad person? Huh? Is that how you associate me?"

"What do you need? Did you run out of money for drugs? Get kicked out of your friend's house that you've been bumming at and have nowhere to go? Are you expecting to get a free ride here?"

"You owe me," He whispered, his focus training on Alyson.

This time it was Sam's chair being the one pushed back from underneath him. Before I could think his hands were pinning Joshua to the wall. "No one owes you anything," He snarled. His whole body was trembling so bad Joshua too was shaking and I could see the fear in his bloodshot eyes.

"You are _not_ my father and you _don't_ deserve anything from anyone."

"Sam…" Joshua pleaded.

"As alpha, I order you to leave."

"You can't order me to.."

"You wanna bet? Jay and Jacob imprinted on each other, and he's the other alpha so I'm sure if she let him have his way…you wouldn't last very long." Sam was in a dangerous state right now, I could hear it in his voice and feel it radiate off of him. "Now get out."

Sam finally let go of Joshua, and backed up against the wall furthest from him, which in Billy's little house, wasn't far enough.

Joshua looked at me and that at Alyson. "Aly…you can't let him do this."

"Payback is a bitch."

I burst out laughing as soon as Alyson said that, knowing Joshua had nowhere to stand. I think Joshua knew that too because he just glared at us before he started to head out the door.

And I know I say it all the time, but I really couldn't help myself.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf now?"

**A/N: So there we go. I think Joshua will permanently be gone from the story. Who needs him anyways. ;) **

**Let me know what you guys think by pressing that little button below. :) **


End file.
